En busca de una antigua espada
by Espiritu-Cecil
Summary: Naruto recibe el encargo de ir en búsqueda de una espada junto con Hinata y Kakashi. Deberán ir en busca de Shiro, un ninja que vive en las afueras de la ciudad. Lo que Naruto no sabe es que esta misión le traera diversas sorpresas. Ya está el final
1. Comienza la misión

CAPÍTULO: COMIENZA LA MISIÓN.

Dos meses habían pasado ya desde que Tsunade se había convertido en la quinta Hokage de Konoha. No le disgustaba el ser Hokage sino fuera por todo el trabajo que tenía que realizar día tras día. Naruto acababa de volver de una misión con no muy buenos resultados y eso la mosqueaba un poco pues últimamente no tenía buen rendimiento en ninguna de las misiones que le encomendaba. Shizune la hizo salir de su trance.

- Tsunade-sama, ¿qué haremos con ese encargo que nos llegó ayer?

- ¿Te refieres a la búsqueda de ese objeto? Mm… puede resultar muy sencilla pero solo hay una persona en todo el mundo que conoce el paradero de las ruinas donde se encuentra el objeto.

- ¿Solamente una persona? – preguntó Shizune sorprendida.

- Así es. Esa espada es un objeto muy antiguo que se encuentran en unas ruinas muy antiguas que están casi sin explorar. Hace mucho un ninja de Konoha descubrió el paradero de esas ruinas.

- Entonces bastará con hablar con ese ninja – dijo de forma entusiasmada Shizune.

- No es tan sencillo. Ese ninja dejo la aldea hace más de 7 años. Solo hay dos personas que saben de su paradero.

- ¿Quiénes?

- Uno era el tercer Hokage y el otro…

Naruto se encontraba en el bosque dando puñetazos a un árbol. Estaba harto de que Ero-sennin no apareciera para continuar entrenadolo como había prometido tras acabar la batalla contra la villa de la arena.

- Maldito Ero-sennin… - volvió a pegar otro puñetazo al árbol que lo hizo temblar y que se cayeran varias hojas.

No muy lejos y detrás de otro árbol se encontraba Hinata observándolo. Le daba vergüenza ir ha hablar con el viendolo en ese estado.

- Naruto-kun… - pensó para si misma viendole golpear con tanta fuerza el árbol.

Por fin tomo el valor suficiente y se acercó poco a poco hacía Naruto. El corazón le latía con bastante fuerza y notaba como su cuerpo se iba calentando y comenzaba a temblar. Cuando estuvo a su espalda noto como la voz le salía muy baja.

- E… esto… Naruto-kun…

A Naruto le pareció oir una voz a su espalda por lo que se giro y se dio una gran sorpresa al encontrar a Hinata detrás suya.

- Ah! Hinata. ¿Quieres algo?

Al girarse las caras de ambos quedaron muy próximas. Hinata se puso totalmente roja y sin querer golpeo a Naruto con la cabeza y se desmayo.

Cuando Hinata se despertó no sabía donde estaba, vio un sillón vacío delante suyo con un montón de papeles delante de el encima de un escritorio. Cuando se espabiló un poco más se dio cuenta de que alguien la cargaba en la espalda y que se encontraba en el despacho de Tsunade. Entonces le pareció oír una voz.

- Por fin despiertas Hinata – dijo la voz de Naruto - ¿Estás bien?

Hinata se puso totalmente roja al darse cuenta de que quien la carga no era otro que Naruto. Se quito corriendo de encima de el y se puso a su lado.

- E… esto… si estoy bien… estoy bien…

- Me alegro – dijo Naruto sonriendo.

- Esto… Naruto-kun, ¿q… qué hacemos en el despacho de Tsunade? – preguntó Hinata aun un poco roja y haciendo un lio con los dedos de sus manos.

- No lo sé. Shizune me dijo que viniera, no se que querrá esa vieja.

De pronto un algo golpeó a Naruto y lo hizo chocar contra el escritorio, dejandolo totalmente ido pero con una bonita marca de puño en su mejilla izquierda. Hinata corrio enseguida al lado de Naruto y se agacho a su lado. Cuando fue a mirar que era lo que le había golpeado vio a Tsunade acompañada de Shizune.

- ¡Tsunade-sama! – gritó Hinata con sorpresa y se puso en pie.

- ¿Quién es una vieja maldito niñato? – Tsunade se acercó a Naruto y lo cogió con una mano para lanzarlo contra una pared, lo que hizo que se espabilará.

- ¿Pero qué haces vieja Tsunade? ¡Eso duele!

- Así aprenderás a tenerme más respeto maldito niñato.

Tsunade se sentó en su sillón y Shizune se situo a su lado. Naruto y Hinata se colocaron a unos pasos delante de su escritorio. Tsunade apoyó su cabeze sobre ambas manos, que las tenía juntas y en alto.

- ¿Para qué nos has llamado? – preguntó Naruto.

- Como bien sabéis vuestras misiones no han ido muy bien últimamente, ¿verdad Naruto? ¿Hinata?

La joven pareja se deprimió de manera drástica al oir esas palabras.

- Se bien Naruto que siempre que vuelves de una misión que no te ha ido bien dices que ha sido porque no era de tu nivel, pues bien, entonces te encargaré una misión para que demuestres tu nivel.

- ¿Una misión para que demuestre mi nivel?

- Así es.

- ¿Y cual es esa misión Tsunade-sama? – preguntó Hinata.

- Se trata de que busqueis cierto objeto.

- ¿¡Una misión de búsqueda!? – dijo Naruto gritando - ¡Eso no estará dentro de mis cualidad….! – pero antes de que acabará un libro le estampo en la cara y le hizo caer al suelo.

- ¡Calla y escucha! Shizune dales los detalles.

- Si. Se trata de que vayáis en búsqueda de una antigua espada.

- ¿Antigua espada? – preguntó Hinata para luego mirar como Naruto se sentaba y tocaba su cara en el lugar donde le había golpeado el libro.

- En efecto – asintió Shizune - . Pero no es una espada cualquiera. Se trata de una espada que encierra extraños poderes en su interior. Supuestamente se había perdido hace mucho tiempo ya la ubicación de las ruinas donde se encontraba la espada, pero hay gente muy peligrosa detrás de ella.

- ¿Y para que querría alguien una espada vieja? – quisquilló Naruto cruzandose de brazos.

- No por su antigüedad sino por el poder que encierra. Se dice que encierra el poder de muchas técnicas ninjas antiguas.

- ¿Y cómo queréis que pruebe mis habilidades en una misión que tan solo es para buscar una espada vieja? – volvió a quejarse Naruto.

- Muy sencillo Naruto – le contestó Tsunade - . Hay muchos grupos de ninjas detrás de la espada por lo que tendrás que luchar contra ellos, además se dice que el acceso a la espada no es nada fácil, por lo que tan solo un gran ninja podrá lograr encontrarla.

- Entiendo… ¿¡y por eso has pensando en mi verdad!? – Naruto se pone en pie y mira con ojos brillantes a Tsunade.

- La verdad es que no – tras oir esto Naruto cae al suelo desanimado - . Tu posees tu fuerza y Hinata posee su Byakugan por lo que podrá ver donde están las trampas y os será más facil llegar hasta allí. Además contareis con la ayuda de un Jounin de élite.

- ¿Eh? ¿De quién? – Naruto se preguntó quien sería hasta que en la ventana al lado de Tsunade apareció Kakashi leyendo uno de los libros escritos por Ero-sennin.

- Siento haber llegado tarde, es que me encontre con una señora que se había perdido y…

- Deja de decir tonterías Kakashi y ponte en tu sitio.

- E… entendido (n.nU)

Tsunade le explicó los detalles a Kakashi y enseguida comprendió la situación.

- Entonces la misión es ir en busca de esa espada. Pero, ya lo intentaron una vez y no hubo éxito.

- Tienes razón – afirmó Tsunade -. Por eso te he asignado el acompañar a estos dos. Quiero que vayas a pedirle ayuda a esa persona.

- ¿A esa persona? Un momento… ¿no te referirás a…?

- Así es – dijo Tsunade sonriendo.

Naruto se encontraba ya en la puerta junto con Hinata esperando a Kakashi. Como siempre llegaba tarde. Se preguntaba a que persona se refería Tsunade. Pronto Kakashi apareció mediante un remolino de hojas.

- Siento haberos esperar, es que…

- ¡No digas ninguna de tus mentiras! – dijo Naruto apuntadole con el dedo e hizo que a Kakashi le cayera una gota por la cabeza. - ¡Muy bien! ¡Vamos allá!

El grupo comenzó a caminar. Kakashi les guiaba e iba muy callado. Naruto no paraba de pensar a quién debían de ir a buscar y Hinata tan solo miraba a Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro que a la vez estaba sonrojado.

Kakashi recordaba la conversación que había tenido con Tsunade cuando Naruto y Hinata habían ido a preparar su equipaje.

- ¿Lo entiendes no? Para esta misión necesitamos la colaboración de esa persona – le dijo Tsunade mirándolo fijamente.

- Por eso me has asignado la misión, ¿verdad? Porque se donde se encuentra

- Eso es. Hace mucho que no se sabe nada de el, pero es bien sabido que tu si que mantienes tus contactos con el. Por eso quiero que lo busques y le digas que participe en esta misión contigo.

- Creo que no ha vuelto a tener misiones desde antes del examen de Chuunin.

- Así es. Estuvo por aquí para vigilar el que todo fuera bien, pero poco después se marchó de nuevo.

- No le gusta nada vivir en Konoha ya lo sabes.

- Por eso. Tu eres el único, aparte del tercero, que sabe donde vive. Ve con Naruto y Hinata y pidele ayuda para que os ayude a encontrar la espada.

- Muy bien.

La voz de Naruto hizo que Kakashi saliera de sus pensamientos.

- Kakashi-sensei, Kakashi-sensei.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Naruto?

- Me gustaría saber quien es esa persona que tenemos que buscar.

- Ah, vale no hay problema os lo dire a los dos.

Tanto Hinata como Naruto comenzaron a caminar al lado de Kakashi para oír lo que tenía que decir.

- Vamos en busca de un ninja de Konoha que no vive en la ciudad sino que vive fuera de ella.

- ¿Y eso por qué? – preguntó Naruto

- Porque le resulta más fácil actuar desde fuera de la ciudad, además, le gusta actuar por libre por eso al estar fuera de la ciudad es muy difícil que le asignen compañeros para sus misiones.

- ¿Y qué niña es ese?

- Se trata de un ninja que entrenó conmigo bajo la tutela del cuarto Hokage. Un ninja que se dice que podría convertirse algún día en Hokage.

Naruto y Hinata vieron como Kakashi se paró en secó y salto hacía la derecha para subirse a la rama de un árbol.

- Seguidme, es por aquí.

Hinata y Naruto comenzaron a seguir a Kakashi saltando de rama en rama.

- Oye Kakashi-sensei, ¿por qué ese ninja se podría convertir en Hokage?

- Posee unas habilidades prodigiosas como ninja. Se hubiera podido convertir en Hokage pero en su momento rechazó el puesto. Al morir el cuarto abandonó la ciudad.

- ¿Y cómo se llama ese ninja? – preguntó timidamente Hinata

- Su nombre es… - delante del grupo apareció una casa hecha de madera por cuya chimenea expulsaba algo de humo y había una persona de pelo negro y puntiagudo, que vestía una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro, que los miró con sus ojos verdes – Shiro.


	2. La prueba

2º CAPÍTULO: LA PRUEBA

Shiro no se sorprendió para nada al ver a Kakashi aparecer entre los árboles y presentarse ante el. Hacía rato que había sentido la presencia de intrusos en su zona y estaba esperando para saber quien podía ser. Se adelantó para colocarse delante de Kakashi y a su vez mirar de reojo a los dos que le acompañaban.

- Es un placer volver a verte Kakashi – dijo Shiro mostrando una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Lo mismo digo Shiro – respondió Kakashi mostrando la misma cara de alegría.

- Bueno… ¿y quienes son esos dos que te acompañan? ¿Vas a alguna misión?

- Por eso he venido Shiro. Necesito tu ayuda.

- Tú dirás.

Shiro los acompañó a dentro de la cabaña en donde se sentaron en el comedor. Shiro sirvió unas tazas de café a cada uno y se sentó en su sitio. Kakashi le explico la situación brevemente y Shiro pego un sorbo a su taza de café mientras afirmaba con la cabeza.

- Así que vais en busca de esa antigua espada.

- Así es – afirmó Kakashi – Tú llegaste hasta donde estaba la espada y eres el único capaz de guiarnos hasta ella.

- Lo siento Kakashi, pero no pienso hacerlo.

- ¿Por qué? – Kakashi preguntó esto mirándolo con los ojos abiertos y sorprendidos mientras Naruto y Hinata lo miraban de la misma manera.

- Para empezar no tengo intención de volver allí Kakashi. La última vez se perdieron muchas vidas inocentes y además es necesaria mucha gente para poder sortear lo que allí nos espera. Y no me harás creer que piensas que tan solo tu, yo y esos dos niños entremos en ese lugar y salgamos victoriosos, ¿verdad?

- ¡Espera un momento! – Salto Naruto al oír las palabras de Shiro - ¡No nos subestimes! ¡Estoy seguro de que podríamos hacerlo sin ningún problema tan solo nosotros!

- Es muy bonito soñar pequeño – le criticó Shiro mirándolo directamente a sus ojos azules - . Pero ese lugar es más peligroso de lo que tú te piensas. Allí dentro no durarías ni diez segundos.

- ¡Yo estoy seguro de que sí! ¡Y que lo lograría con los ojos cerrados!

- N… Naruto-kun – Hinata mira a Naruto sorprendiéndose por sus palabras

- Veo que estas muy seguro de ti mismo chico pero no sobrevalores de lo que eres capaz de conseguir con tu nivel actual.

- ¿¡Qué has dicho!?

- Si quieres ver como tengo razón te propongo un trato.

- ¿Q… qué trato?

- Si en una semana consigues inflingirme una sola herida, os ayudaré y acompañaré hasta el lugar donde se encuentra la espada, pero, si no lo consigues volveréis a Konoha y le diréis al quinto que olvide la misión. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas?

- ¡Por supuestos! ¡Tan solo necesitaré menos de un día para dañarte! – gritó Naruto muy seguro de si mismo.

- Eso ya lo veremos niñato.

- Desde luego es único sorprendiendo a la gente – pensó para si mismo Kakashi.

El grupo salió fuera de la casa de Shiro. Kakashi y Hinata se sentaron en un banco que había delante de la casa y Shiro y Naruto se pusieron un poco más alejados de allí, listos para pelear.

- Bueno niñato, cuando quieras. Te dejo empezar.

- Pues te vas ha arrepentir. Con este movimiento acabaré todo el combate. ¡Prepárate! – Shiro ni siquiera se inmuto sino que tan solo guardó las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones - ¡Kage Bunshin No Jutsu! – cinco copias aparecieron al lado de Naruto.

- Oh vaya, no está mal. Siendo tan joven y ya puede usar una técnica de alto nivel.

- ¡Prepárate! – las copias se lanzaron sobre Shiro que tan solo se quedo quieto.

Las cinco copias golpearon a la vez a Shiro pero el cuerpo de este explotó en una gran llamarada que hizo que los clones desaparecieran al instante.

- ¿Q… qué ha pasado? – se preguntó para si mismo.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – dijo Hinata en voz baja.

- Eso era una copia de fuego – le respondió Kakashi.

- ¿Una copia de fuego? – preguntó Hinata mirando a Kakashi que no paraba de mirar a Naruto.

- Así es. Al igual que los de la aldea de la niebla son capaces de crear clones de agua, existen algunos ninjas que son capaces de crearlos de fuego. Lo hacen usando el todo el calor a su alrededor. Shiro es un experto en ello.

- ¿Entonces Naruto-kun está…?

- Está en graves apuros.

Naruto miraba a todos lados en busca de Shiro. No lo veía por ningún lado, hasta que oyó una voz detrás de el.

- ¿Me buscas pequeño?

Cuando Naruto se giro vio a Shiro a su espalda. Se dio prisa en dar un salto para alejarse de allí.

- Maldita sea… - pensó para si mismo Naruto.

- Admito que me ha sorprendido que alguien tan joven como tú pudiera usar una técnica como esa, pero si de verdad te piensas que me derrotaras con algo tan simple como un Kage Bunshin No Jutsu estás muy equivocado pequeño.

- ¡Entonces a ver que te parece esto! ¡Kage Bunshin No Jutsu! – Naruto volvió a realizar el mismo golpe pero esta vez solo realizo un clon. Al clon le acercó la mana y encima de esta, el clon, empezó a moverla muy rápidamente de un lado a otro. Esto desconcertó a Shiro que cuando vio como se iba formando una esfera en la mano de Naruto se dio cuenta de lo que era.

- N… no puede ser… eso es… - pensó para si mismo.

Cuando la bola de chakra estuvo acaba. El clon desapareció y Naruto se abalanzó sobre Shiro. Cuando estuvo lo suficiente cerca del intento golpearle con la bola de chakra.

- ¡Rasengan!

Shiro saco su mano derecha del bolsillo y la uso para golpear el brazo de Naruto. La bola de chakra golpeo el suelo y abrió una gran fisura. Poco después Shiro golpeo con una patada a Naruto y lo lanzó a unos escasos metros de el.

- Es increíble – pensó en voz baja Shiro - .Domina la técnica del cuarto como si nada. Supongo que esto debe ser obra de Jiraiya. Je, esto promete ser interesante.

- Maldita sea, pensé que esta vez lo tenía. ¡Pero no me pienso rendir! ¡Taju Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! – Está vez aparecieron cientos de clones de Naruto alrededor de Shiro - ¡Está vez te golpearé! ¡Vamos!

Todos los clones se abalanzaron para golpear a Shiro a la vez. En un principio Shiro esquivo algunos y los golpeaba para que desaparecieran, pero pronto se canso y pegó un gran salto para alcanzar la suficiente altura y empezó a formar sellos.

- ¡Prepárate pequeñajo! – Shiro dirige su puño hacía el lugar donde se encuentra el grupo de clones y comienza a concentrar chakra en el - ¡Honou no ya! (flecha de fuego) – El chakra sale disparado y toma la forma de una flecha llameante que al llegar a tierra crea una gran llamarada que hace desaparecer a todos los clones que toca.

Junto con sus demás clones, Naruto se alejo de las llamas para protegerse. Shiro aterrizo en la zona de las llamas y empezó a formar de nuevo sellos. Está vez concentro más Chakra que antes en su mano derecha que iba ocupando todo su puño. Naruto no sabía lo que pasaba, pues no podía ver a través del fuego, pero de pronto vio como algo atravesaba su grupo de clones y se ponía delante de el. Era Shiro que iba a golpearlo con su puño que estaba cargado con su Chakra.

- ¡Honou no Ryu Ken! (Golpe del dragón de fuego) – cuando el puño de Shiro golpeo a Naruto y disparo su chakra, este tomo la forma de un dragón que fuego que rodeo todo a su alrededor e hizo desaparecer a los clones de Naruto.

Naruto cayó al suelo poco después, con parte de la ropa carbonizada, inconsciente. Kakashi se acercó a él y lo tomo en brazos y miro a Shiro.

- ¿No te has empleado a fondo verdad? – le dijo Kakashi mirándolo mientras tenía a Naruto entre sus brazos.

- Ha demostrado que se merece que luche con en serio. Si mañana quiere repetir no seré tan compasivo. Como lo he sido hoy.

Naruto se despertó. Le dolía todo el cuerpo. No sabía donde se encontraba ni que le había pasado. Pero entonces recordó la imagen de cómo Shiro lo había golpeado y se levantó bruscamente hasta quedarse sentado en la cama. Se encontraba dentro de la casa de Shiro. Reconoció enseguida la madera con la que estaba construida. No tardo en darse cuenta que había alguien apoyado en sus piernas. Al mirar pudo distinguir a Hinata que esta dormida. Naruto sonrió y le puso una manta encima.

Naruto salió de la habitación en silencio para no despertar a Hinata y bajo las escaleras. Fue al comedor en donde encontró a Kakashi y Shiro.

- ¡Oh, Naruto! – Le saludo Kakashi quitando su vista del libro que estaba leyendo y levantando la mano - ¿Ya estas mejor?

- Vaya, ¿ya te has recuperado? – Dijo Shiro dejando un plato de comida sobre la mesa y mirando a Naruto – Pues sí que tenía razón Kakashi al decir que te recuperas bien pronto.

Naruto no contestó nada, se limito a sentarse en la mesa y agachar la cabeza para no mirar a Shiro que lo había derrotado muy fácilmente según su punto de vista. Shiro le puso el plato de comida delante y Naruto lo miro.

- Es para ti. Te hará sentir mejor.

- ¿Por qué me das comida si durante una semana soy tu enemigo?

- En eso tienes razón. Durante toda esta semana tú y yo seremos enemigos. Pero durante la hora de comer y la cena haremos un descanso y luego a dormir.

- Ya veo…

En ese momento Hinata entró en la habitación cubierta con la manta que Naruto le había colocado.

- Naruto-kun, ¿ya estas bien? – preguntó Hinata con una voz que mostraba preocupación

- Por supuesto no te preocupes Hinata – Naruto le respondió dirigiéndole una sonrisa que hizo que Hinata se ruborizara un poco.

- Cuando termines de comer será mejor que te vayas a dormir. Kakashi y tú tenéis una habitación preparada arriba y la chica puede dormir en la otra habitación.

- Gracias Shiro-sama – agradeció Hinata mientras hacía una reverencia.

- No tienes porque darlas. Si queréis daros un baño antes de iros a dormir hay unos baños termales no muy lejos de aquí.

Naruto se había ido a los baños termales antes de irse a dormir. La verdad es que resultaban bastantes relajantes. Los baños eran mixtos y estaban separados por una muralla de bambú. Le pareció oír que al otro lado entraba alguien.

- ¿Hay alguien ahí? – preguntó con un gritó apoyándose en la muralla de bambú.

- ¡Soy yo Naruto-kun! – respondió la voz de Hinata desde el otro lado.

- ¿También te vas a dar un baño antes de irte a dormir Hinata?

- Eh… esto… si. Esto…. Naruto-kun…

- ¿Eh? Dime. ¿Ocurre algo?

- E… estuviste muy bien hoy…

- ¿Eso crees? Pero perdí…. ¡Pero mañana pienso derrotarle y obligarle a que venga con nosotros! ¡Ya lo veras!

- Seguro que tú puedes Naruto-kun – dijo Hinata contenta de haber animado a Naruto.

Shiro y Kakashi se encontraban no muy lejos del lugar. Estaban frente a frente, el uno del otro.

- ¿Para qué me has hecho venir hasta aquí Kakashi?

- Dime la razón por la que no quieres ir en busca de la espada. Y quiero que me digas la razón real.

- Ya te la dije antes Kakashi.

- No creo que esa sea la razón real Shiro.

- Dime una cosa Kakashi. Si Naruto no consigue herirme como hemos acordado, ¿me harás ir por la fuerza?

- Quizás deba hacerlo ahora y así podríamos ir mañana mismo.

- Inténtalo.

Kakashi descubrió el ojo en donde poseía el Sharingan y comenzó a realizar sellos para no tardar en concentrar chakra en su mano derecha. Shiro hizo lo mismo y concentró su Chakra en su mano derecha también.

- Espero que estés listo Kakashi.

- Cuando quieras.

Ambos corrieron el uno contra el otro, manteniendo la mano en donde concentraba el chakra hacía atrás. Cuando estuvieron el uno frente al otro avanzaron las manos para realizar su golpe.

- ¡Chidori!

- ¡Honou no Ryu Ken!

Ambos golpes colisionaron creando un pequeño temblor y aumentando la presión del lugar. Al ver que ninguno de los dos conseguía hacer retroceder al otro, dieron un salto para alejarse.

- Como siempre – dijo Shiro – nuestros golpes están igualados.

- Eso parece.

La pareja comenzó a reír, pero esa risa pronto termino al notar la presencia de alguien. De entre las sombras aparecieron cuatro ninjas que vestían capas negras y cubrían sus rostros con máscaras igual de oscuras.

- Por fin te encontramos Shiro – dijo uno de ellos.

- Habéis tardado más de lo que me pensaba en venir.

- ¿Nos acompañaras por las buenas o tendremos que obligarte?

- ¿De verdad piensas que solo vosotros podréis llevarme por la fuerza?

- ¿Nos estas infravalorando Shiro?

- No creo.

- ¡Maldito! – Dijo otro de los cuatro - ¡Acabaremos contigo!

- Parece que no tengo elección… Kakashi, ¿te importa que me ocupe yo de ellos?

- Claro que no – y tras decir esto desapareció y se poso sobre la rama de un árbol cercano.

El grupo de cuatro rodeo a Shiro y pusieron sus manos a punto para realizar sellos.

- ¡Te llevaremos con nosotros por la fuerza! ¡Así que prepárate!

- Si vais a formar sellos dudo que tengáis tiempo. ¡Acabaré con vosotros antes!

Shiro pegó un gran salto y comenzó a realizar sellos a la vez que comenzó a emitir su energía. El grupo de cuatro también comenzó a realizar sellos pero se encontraron con que Shiro bajo igual de rápido al suelo y posó sus manos en el.

- ¡Honou no Jigoku! (Infierno en llamas) – al tocar con sus manos el suelo todo comenzó a arder en llamas y los cuatro ninjas no tardaron en desaparecer entre ellas. Cuando el fuego desapareció, aparecieron los restos calcinados de los cuatro ninjas.

Kakashi lo observó todo desde la rama del árbol.

- ¿Quizás sea esta una de las razones por las que no quieras venir? – preguntó Kakashi.

- Quizás – le respondió.


	3. Batalla de invocación

3º CAPÍTULO: BATALLA DE INVOCACIÓN. EL ENTRENAMIENTO DE SECRETO DE HINATA

Han pasado ya dos días desde que el grupo llegó a la casa de Shiro y Naruto continuaba sin descanso el intentar golpearle para pasar la prueba. Era ya casi la hora de cenar y Naruto y Shiro se encontraban no muy lejos de la casa peleando.

- ¡Rasengan! – el golpe de Naruto erró, pues Shiro se desvaneció delante suya y lo golpeo por detrás con una patada, lanzándolo a tierra.

- Creo que será mejor dejarlo por hoy Naruto.

- Arf… arf… aún puedo más…

- Si te esfuerzas demasiado vas a gastar todo tu chakra. No seas cabezota. Mañana seguiremos el combate.

Shiro se marchó del lugar, pero Naruto se quedo un poco tirado en el suelo. No entendía porque no podía golpearle. Lo había intentado todo. Su combo especial, el Rasengan el Kage Bunshin No Jutsu y el Taju Kage Bunshin No Jutsu. Pero nada había hecho efecto en Shiro. Cerró los ojos un momento para descansar.

- ¡Ya está! – Grito mientras daba un salto de golpe - ¡Ya sé como hacerlo!

La noche pasó sin más cambios. El grupo ceno y se fueron enseguida a dormir. A la mañana siguiente tras el desayuno, Shiro y Naruto se alejaron un poco de la casa para empezar su combate. A Shiro le extraño que Naruto estuviera tan contento. Cuando llegaron al lugar se pusieron uno frente al otro.

- Te veo muy feliz hoy.

- Je, je. Por supuesto. ¡Porque ya sé como derrotarte!

- ¿Ah sí?

- ¡Así es! – Se muerde el dedo pulgar y deja una pequeña herida y comienza ha realizar sellos - ¡Kuchiyose no jutsu! – Naruto golpea con su mano el suelo y se crea un sello para posteriormente levantarse una nube de humo

- ¡Oh, vaya! – Dijo Shiro sorprendido – Una técnica de invocación.

Naruto se encontraba muy contento pero su alegría cayó en seco cuando vio lo que había parecido.

- ¡Hola! – dijo la pequeña rana roja levantando la mano.

- ¡Ah! ¿¡Qué haces tú aquí!? – le preguntó sobresaltado Naruto.

- ¡Papá está muy liado y me dijo que viniera yo! – dijo Gamakichi.

- ¿Papá? – Se preguntó para si mismo Shiro mirando la escena – Eso significa que…

- ¡Me da igual que esté ocupado o no! ¡Ahora le invocaré! – Naruto vuelve a realizar el mismo proceso con los sellos - ¡Kuchiyose No Jutsu! – toca con su mano el suelo.

Al levantarse la nube de humo aparece una pequeña rana amarilla, por lo que Naruto cae al suelo totalmente deprimido.

- No puede ser…

- ¿Qué haces aquí Gamatatsu? – le preguntó Gamakichi a su hermano.

- ¿Eh….? No lo sé…

- ¡Ya está bien que venga Gamabunta de una vez! – Naruto se puso a saltar de la rabia de que no pudiera invocarlo nunca a la primera. Mientras, Shiro observaba la escena con absoluta sorpresa de la actuación del chico.

- Bueno Naruto. ¿Vamos a pelear de una vez o no? Me estoy aburriendo.

- E-espera un segundo. ¡Esta vez si que lo lograré! – Vuelve a dibujar los sellos y a golpear el suelo - ¡Kuchiyose No Jutsu!

Esta vez si lo logro. Una gran rana roja apareció bajo sus pies y Naruto quedo encima de ella a gran altura.

- ¡Bien! ¡Lo logré! – Naruto comenzó a dar saltos sobre Gamabunta quien pareció cabrearse.

- ¡Naruto! – gritó la gran rana.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué?

- ¿Se puede saber para que me has invocado?

- ¡Te he invocado por que te necesito Gama-oyabun!

- ¿Eh? ¿Para qué?

- ¡Para vencer a ese tío! – dijo Naruto señalando a Shiro.

Gamabunta bajo su mirada para ver a Shiro. Abrió y cerró los ojos un par de veces.

- Cuanto tiempo, ¿verdad Gamabunta? – le dijo Shiro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Tú eres ese pequeñajo que solía estar con el cuarto? ¿Tú eres Shiro?

- Ya no soy ningún pequeñajo Gamabunta.

- Ya veo. Un momento… ¿¡Es a él a quien quieres que derrote!? – preguntó Gamabunta enfurecido.

- E… esto… pues sí – respondió Naruto intimidado.

- Vaya… no puedes hacer nada por ti mismo criajo. Empiezo a arrepentirme de que Jiraiya te dejará el pergamino.

- ¿Me ayudarás?

- Que remedio. Ya que estoy aquí estiraré las piernas. Pero no veo justo pelear contra él así.

- No te preocupes Gamabunta – le dijo Shiro.

- ¿Eh?

- En seguida te traigo alguien con quien puedas pelear – Shiro se mordió el dedo y empezó a realizar los sellos que antes había hecho Naruto - . ¡Kuchiyose No Jutsu! – Shiro golpeo el suelo y una gran nube de humo se levantó. Al dispersarse se pudo distinguir la figura de un gran lobo blanco y de feroces ojos azules.

- ¿¡Qué es eso!? – gritó Naruto sorprendido por ver tal criatura.

- Caramba – dijo Gamabunta echando humo de su pipa - . Cuanto tiempo sin verte Fenrir.

- Lo mismo digo Gamabunta, veo que nos va a tocar pelear – respondió el lobo blanco.

- Siento haberte invocado para esto Fenrir.

- No te preocupes Shiro. Hacía tiempo que me quería divertir un rato con esta ranita roja.

- ¡Je! Ahora veremos quien de los dos es mejor bola de pelo. ¡Naruto agárrate! – Pero Naruto no fue lo bastante rápido y Gamabunta saltó en el aire. Naruto pudo sostenerse gracias a que se cogió al cuello de la chaqueta.

- ¡Vamos Fenrir!

- ¡Sí!

El lobo blanco también salto en el aire e intentó golpear a la rana roja con sus afiladas garras. Gamabunta desenvainó su espada y paró el ataque de Fenrir con ella, provocando una gran onda expansiva por el choque. Cuando las dos criaturas se separaron y cayeron al suelo, se produjo un gran terremoto que se sintió a varios kilómetros a la redonda.

Kakashi y Hinata se encontraba en la casa de Shiro. Hinata estaba haciendo la comida para cuando volvieran y Kakashi estaba leyendo su libro favorito. De pronto notaron un gran terremoto que hizo que tuvieran que ponerse a salvo. El temblor cesó enseguida. Ambos se preguntaron si ese temblor tenía algo que ver con el combate que Naruto y Shiro estaban teniendo no muy lejos de allí.

Gamabunta y Fenrir se miraban fijamente. No querían realizar ningún movimiento en falso para el combate.

- ¡Naruto! ¡Voy a lanzar un chorro de aceite! ¡Necesito que hagas algo para crear fuego! – Ordenó Gamabunta mientras se preparaba para lanzar el chorro de aceite.

- ¡Está bien! – Cuando Gamabunta soltó su aceite, Naruto lanzó un kunai con un sello explosivo que al estallar creo una gran llamarada que se dirigió hacía Shiro y Fenrir.

- ¿¡Estás listo Fenrir!?

- ¡Cuando quieras Shiro! – Fenrir salta en el aire cuando las llamas están apunto de alcanzarle y Shiro empieza a realizar sellos.

Cuando Fenrir llega al suelo. Lanza un chorro de agua por su boca que hace que Gamabunta salte hacia un lado para esquivarlo y Fenrir aprovecha para golpearle con un cabezazo. Gamabunta retrocede unos centímetros, pero consigue retener el golpe de Fenrir e intenta clavarle la espada en la cabeza. Fenrir se aleja a tiempo.

- ¡Prepárate Fenrir! ¡Kage Bunshin No Jutsu Dobutsu! (Replicación de sombras de animal) – alrededor de Shiro y Fenrir aparecen cuatro clones de ellos dos - ¡Adelante!

Tras la orden de Shiro los cuatro clones se abalanzaron hacía Gamabunta quien se puso en posición defensiva con su espada, pero para su sorpresa pasaron de largo. Los clones se movían muy rápido a su alrededor de un lado a otro. De pronto se pararon los cuatro y desaparecieron. Gamabunta no entendió que pasaba hasta que miro al suelo.

- ¡E… esto es!

- ¿Qué pasa Gama-oyabun?

- ¡Un símbolo para hacer desaparecer invocación! – dijo Gamabunta mientras miraba el símbolo que habían dibujado los clones de Fenrir.

- Lo siento Gamabunta. Espero verte otra vez – le dijo Shiro con una sonrisa mientras realizaba los sellos convenientes para llevar a cabo la técnica.

- Siempre serás el mismo pequeñajo – le respondió el con otra sonrisa.

- Adiós – cuando Shiro realizo el último sello, el símbolo comenzó a brillar y una columna de luz rodeo a Gamabunta que al poco desapareció.

- ¿Eh? ¡Gama-oyabun! – Naruto comenzó a caer y fue recogido por Shiro. Al poco Naruto se desmayó pues había usado mucha energía esa mañana. Shiro lo cargo en sus brazos hasta la cabaña, donde les recibió Kakashi y Hinata.

- ¿Un combate duro? – preguntó Kakashi mientras miraba a Naruto.

- Algo parecido – Shiro le entregó a Naruto.

Naruto no despertó hasta la noche. Comió mucho como siempre, además había ramen que era su comida favorita.

- ¡Maldición! ¡Pensaba que está vez lo tenía! – Se quejó mientras comía a toda prisa el ramen que Hinata había preparado.

- Pues lo siento pequeñín. Por cierto Hinata, esto esta muy bueno – le dijo Shiro con una sonrisa.

- G-gracias – agradeció Hinata.

Tras la cena el grupo se fue a dormir. A media noche, Hinata salió de su habitación y fue a comprobar que los demás estaban dormidos. Salió a escondidas de la casa y se fue corriendo hacía un pequeño manantial que había no muy lejos de allí. Al llegar le sorprendió lo resplandeciente que estaba el agua y lo limpia que era. Se quito toda la ropa y la dejo apoyada en una roca y empezó a caminar por el agua. Poco después empezó a usar su chakra para controlar el agua.

Cuando llevaba más o menos una hora ya estaba muy cansa. Había usado mucho chakra, pero el entrenamiento estaba teniendo resultados positivos.

- Si sigues así vas a pillar un resfriado.

Hinata se asustó al oír la voz de Shiro. Lo busco con la mirada y comprobó que estaba sentado en una de las rocas. Corriendo se tapó el cuerpo, a la vez que se ruborizaba, pero se calmó un poco al ver que Shiro tenía los ojos cerrados.

- Tranquila, no te he espiado en ningún momento.

- ¿L-lleva aquí mucho tiempo? – le preguntó Hinata muy avergonzada.

- La verdad es que mucho si, pero tranquila, no he visto tu cuerpo ni nada. No soy como Jiraiya que aprovecharía está situación. Con oír lo que hacías me bastaba para hacerme una idea.

- ¿Y q-qué hace aquí?

- Pues he visto que salías y te he seguido, aunque sé que vienes todas las noches desde que estás aquí – Hinata se ruborizo al oír eso. Shiro le lanzó una toalla con la que Hinata se envolvió y vio como Shiro comenzó a caminar por encima del agua hasta quedar a unos diez pasos delante de ella - . ¿Quieres que te ayude a entrenar?

- ¿Eh?

- Ese movimiento que estas realizando es para impedir los golpes, ¿no? Pues recibiendo golpes es la mejor manera de practicar.

- ¡Gracias Shiro-sama!

- No hace falta que me lo agradezcas. Pero…. Ya sé que te quitas la ropa porque no quieres que se te moje pero al menos ponte la ropa interior, sino vas a coger un buen resfriado y eso no es bueno.

- ¡Si!

Hinata se acercó a la roca donde tenía su ropa y se coloco su ropa interior de color azul y volvió al lugar en donde se encontraba antes.

- ¿Estás lista? – le preguntó Shiro.

- ¡Sí! – respondió firmemente Hinata un poco colorada por la situación.

Shiro le lanzó una serie de Shuriken. Hinata se preparó para contrarrestarlos con su movimiento pero se acordó de la situación y se desconcentró. Si no fuera por que se agacho a tiempo, los shuriken la habrían tocado y herido de manera grave.

- ¿Qué haces Hinata? ¿Por qué no los has parado?

- Es que… yo… - dijo Hinata en voz baja con un tono de vergüenza.

Shiro lo entendió enseguida y mostró una sonrisa en su rostro. Hinata lo observo y con sorpresa vio como arrancaba un trozo de tela de su camisa y se lo ponía en los ojos en forma de venda.

- Te da vergüenza el pensar que puedo abrir los ojos y verte. Pues estate tranquila. Así no podré verte bajo ningún concepto. Ahora pongámonos a entrenar.

- ¡Si Shiro-sama!


	4. La técnica definitiva de Naruto

4º CAPÍTULO: LA ESTRATEGIA DEFINITIVA DE NARUTO.

Naruto se encontraba agotado y apenas se tenía en pie, en cambio, Shiro que se encontraba frente a el estaba tan fresco como una rosa y cruzado de brazos.

- Hoy has estado cerca Naruto, pero te recuerdo que mañana es el último día que tienes para poder herirme – Naruto solo guardó silencio. – Dejémoslo por hoy.

Shiro abandonó el lugar, pero Naruto se quedo un poco más allí. Se sentó apoyando en un árbol y miró el cielo que estaba estrellado. Desde detrás de un árbol Hinata lo observaba con su cara sonrojada y mostrando preocupación. Hinata se marchó al poco y pocos segundos después lo mismo hizo Naruto.

Cuando Naruto llegó, la comida estaba en la mesa como siempre y se fijo como Kakashi leía su libro favorito y al lado Shiro leía otro que lo reconoció en seguida, otra obra de Ero-senin. Naruto se terminó la cena y se fue a dormir, al igual que Kakashi. Por su parte, Shiro y Hinata se fueron al manantial para entrenar. Hinata se quedo en ropa interior y Shiro se vendó los ojos y se colocaron sobre la superficie del manantial y comenzaron a entrenar hasta que no muy entrado el amanecer.

- Has mejorado mucho Hinata.

- Gracias. Todo ha sido gracias a usted – Hinata le hizo una reverencia y se fue a ponerse su ropa.

- Ha sido tu esfuerzo el que te ha hecho mejor. Puedes mejorar aún mucho más si lo deseas.

- No lo sé, a veces pienso que he llegado a mi límite.

- Nunca debes pensar nada parecido Hinata. No hay límites si tú no quieres ponerlos.

- Creo que tiene razón.

Hinata y Shiro volvieron corriendo a la casa y se fueron a dormir. Unas cuantas horas después todos se levantaron, excepto Hinata que siguió durmiendo y Naruto que se quedó medio despierto en la cama pensando. Solo le quedaba este día para poder dañar a Shiro o no lograrían cumplir la misión y no solo habrá roto una de sus promesas sino que la quinta Hokage le echaría una buena bronca. Se puso a pensar y entonces le vino algo a la cabeza, algo que había visto y que no se había dado cuenta que podía usar contra Shiro. Se levantó muy contento de la cama y fue a desayunar. Shiro ya no estaba, solo estaba Hinata comiendo un bol de cereales.

- B… buenos días Naruto-kun.

- Buenos días Hinata – dijo Naruto contento y se puso a comer.

- ¿E… estas bien Naruto-kun? ¿Te has recuperado ya de tus heridas?

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah, si! No te preocupes. Hoy seguro que consigo golpear a ese tío ya lo veras.

- Seguro que lo lograrás.

Cuando Naruto termino de desayunar salió fuera y allí estaba Shiro esperandolo con Kakashi sentado en el banco y leyendo.

- Veo que te has levantado antes de lo que pensaba. ¿Quieres empezar ya o prefieres rendirte?

- Je – rió Naruto seguro de si mismo y sujetando la cinta de su cabeza – .Yo jamás rompo una promesa que haya y pienso derrotarte.

- Te veo muy seguro de ti mismo hoy.

- Por supuesto. Te voy a derrotar de una vez por todas.

- Muy bien, veamos si es verdad. Te dejo empezar.

- No necesitaré más. ¡Taju Kage Bunshin No Jutsu! – cientos de copias aparecieron alrededor de Shiro rodeandolo.

- ¿Mm? ¿Otra vez este golpe? ¿Aún no has entendido que no te sirve de nada contra mi?

- ¡Eso ya lo veremos! ¡Adelante!

Varias copias se lanzaron contra Shiro, pero el ni se inmuto, solo esquivo y golpeo algunas hasta que dejaron de atacarle.

- ¿Ya esta? ¿Es todo Naruto?

- ¡Aún no hemos acabado! ¡Ahora verás!

Cinco clones se lanzaron contra Shiro de golpe. Shiro pensó tan solo en esquivarlos pero de pronto desaparecieron ante sus ojos y al bajar la mirada para abajo se fijo que cuatro de los clones iban a golpearlo.

- ¡U-zu-ma-ki Naruto – otro clon salta y lo golpea para lanzarlo más hacía arriba y el verdadero Naruto salta y se prepara para darle un golpe de talón – rendan! – el golpe dio directo a Shiro que se estrello contra el suelo.

Naruto aterrizó en el suelo seguro de su victoria, pero enseguida se dio cuenta que lo que había era un tronco.

- Eso ha estado muy bien Naruto – dijo Shiro desde una rama – pero has sido muy lento.

- ¡Eso ya lo veremos! ¡Al ataque!

Otra horda de clones se lanzaron a por Shiro. Esta vez no los esquivo, si no que salto y empezo a golpearlos en varios grupos, lanzadon unos contra otros, etc. Hasta caer en el centro del círculo rodeado por los clones.

- ¿Has acabado ya Naruto?

- ¡Ni hablar! ¡Ahora llega el momento de mi técnica secreta! – Al oír esto Kakashi mira de reojo a ver que hacía Naruto que comenzó a desprender una gran cantidad de chakra - . ¡Taju sexi no jutsu! – todos los clones de Naruto, incluyendo al propio Naruto, se transformaron en chicas desnudas. Kakashi y Shiro quedaron embobados, pero Hinata solamente se tapo los ojos de la vergüenza.

- ¿P… pero que? – los clones chicas se lanzaron sobre Shiro abrazandolo por todos lados.

- ¡Oh, Shiro-sama! Venga con nosotras por favor – dijeron las chicas con un tono muy sensual y poniento carita de chica que jamás había roto un plato.

- E… esto… yo…

- Ahora – pensó Naruto que salió de entre las clones y golpeo con un puñetazo a Shiro y lo lanzó unos pocos metros alejado de donde estaban. Las clones desaparecieron y Naruto volvió a su forma normal.

- Desde luego es el número uno en sorprender a la gente – pensó Kakashi volviendo a su lectura.

- ¡N… Naruto-kun lo hizo! – pensó Hinata sonrojada y mirando feliz a Naruto.

- ¡Bien! ¡Bien! ¡Lo logré! ¡Funcionó! – celebró Naruto dando saltos.

Shiro lo miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras se tocaba el lugar donde Naruto le había golpeado. Jamás se pensó que le atacaría de tal forma, era algo que desde luego no se esperaba. Se acercó hacía a él, al igual que Kakashi y Hinata.

- Bueno Naruto, tal y como te prometí, os llevaré a ese templo.

- Jeje, ya te dije que lo lograría.

- Lo admito, no me esperaba que me atacaras de esa forma.

- Je,je

- Naruto-kun… felicidades – dijo timidamente Hinata

- Gracias Hinata.

- Mira que perder así Shiro, después de toda esta semana luchando con el – le dijo Kakashi.

- Tú no eres quien para decir nada.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – dijo Kakashi y Hinata y Naruto empezaron a prestar atención a la conversación.

- ¿Has olvidado como te derrote cuando luchamos tú y yo? – dijo Shiro con una sonrisa y esto hizo retroceder un poco a Kakashi.

- ¡Ey, ey! – Dijo Naruto interesado agarrando el brazo de Shiro - ¿Cómo derrotaste a Kakashi-sensei?

- Pues verás, resultó que… - pero cuando Shiro se lo iba a contar a Naruto, Kakashi le tapo la boca.

- Como digas algo más te corto la lengua Shiro.

- E… está bien… - esto hizo que Naruto quedará extrañado.

- ¿Y cuando nos vamos? – preguntó Naruto entusiasmado por empezar la misión.

- No seas impaciente Naruto. Partiremos mañana por la mañana a primera hora. Hoy será mejor que descanséis.

- ¡Bien, no puedo esperar!

El resto del día pasó sin incidentes. Después de la cena, Hinata y Naruto se fueron a bañarse. Kakashi y Shiro se quedaron sentados en el banco que había fuera de la casa de Shiro mirando al cielo.

- ¿La misión será peligrosa verdad? – le preguntó Kakashi a Shiro.

- Más de lo que te imaginas.

- Dime, ¿quiénes son esos que el otro día vinieron a por ti?

- Bueno… supongo que tendré que decirtelo.

- Soy todo oídos.

- Se dice que ese grupo son una rama de un grupo muy poderoso de ninjas.

- ¿Alguien por encima de ese grupo?

- Así es. Esos que viste el otro día eran soldados rasos, los jefes del grupo son diez miembros controlados por un cabecilla que es el más poderoso de todos.

- ¿Solo uno controla a un grupo tan numeroso?

- Sí, se dice que es alguien que a lo mejor entra en la organización de su superiores.

- ¿Y esa organización se llama?

- Akatsuki.

- ¿No estarás hablando en serio verdad? – Kakashi mostró la sorpresa en su rostro.

- Eso quisiera yo, pero… es un rumor que hay. Si alguien posee esa espada conseguirá un gran poder.

- ¿Y cómo es qué no la destruiste cuando pudiste?

- No es tan sencillo como te piensas viejo amigo. No solo hay una serie de pruebas que te hacen merecedor de esa espada sino una última prueba que pondrá a prueba la confianza que tienes en los demás.

- No entiendo que quieres decir.

- Lo entenderás cuando lleguemos a la prueba final y entenderás el porque de que el cuarto no decidiese coger la espada en su momento.

- Mm… me parece que está misión será muy peligrosa.

- Mucho más de lo que te imaginas Kakashi, es por eso que puse a prueba a Naruto. Sé que tiene mucho poder por tener dentro a Kyubi, pero esta misión es una misión suicida por mucho que vaya una leyenda como tú y alguien como yo.

- Desde que te marchaste tú nombre quedó borrado en la aldea oculta de Konoha.

- La verdad es que no me importa. Mi nombre no se hizo famoso por algo en lo que deba sentirme orgulloso.

- Lo mismo me ocurre a mi – dijo Kakashi agachando la cabeza.

- Será por eso que nos llevamos tan bien.

- Eso será.


	5. La ciudad de las aguas termales

**5º CAPÍTULO: **OKUO, LA CIUDAD DE LOS BAÑOS TERMALES

El grupo llevaba ya varios días caminando sin parar. Solo paraban para comer cenar y dormir y a buena mañana se ponían de nuevo en marcha.

- ¡Ay, estoy ya más que harto! – Protestó Naruto - ¿Adónde demonios tenemos que ir?

- Desde luego eres proteston, ¿verdad? El templo donde está la espada aún está a muchos días de aquí – dijo Shiro.

- ¿Quéeeeeee? ¡No puede ser! ¡Ya estoy harto de caminar!

- Naruto-kun… - susurró Hinata mirando a Naruto.

- No te preocupes Naruto – intervino Kakashi - . Mira allí.

Naruto siguió con la mirada el camino que estaban siguiendo para que su mirada se acabase en una gran ciudad, en donde cada casa parecía expulsar una gran cantidad de vapor.

- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntó Naruto.

- Eso es Okuo, la ciudad de los baños termales – respondió Shiro - . Aquí es donde nos instalaremos durante unos días.

- ¡Estupendo! – saltó de alegría Naruto que en seguida se fue corriendo hacía la ciudad y en pocos segundos llegó hasta ella dejando tras de sí una gran humareda.

- ¿P… pero no dijo que estaba cansado? – pensaron el pequeño trío.

Naruto se calmó al entrar a la ciudad y comprobó como todos los edificios eran baños termales y hostales. Le alegraba mucho el haber llegado por fin a un lugar donde descansar. Camino unos cuantos minutos y entonces oyó una voz que le resultaba familiar.

- Venga chicas, solo es un poquito.

- Oh señor… es usted tan divertido – dijo la voz sensual de una mujer.

Naruto levantó la mirada para encontrar de donde venía la voz. Su propietario no era otro que Ero-senin que estaba en una habitación con un par de muchachas.

- ¡Ah! – Gritó Naruto señalando la habitación - ¡Ero-senin!

- ¿Eh? ¿Quién osa llamarme así? – cuando Jiraiya miró a la calle casi le da un vuelvo al corazón - ¡N… Naruto!

Naruto saltó desde la calle a la habitación y Jiraiya intentó huir pero Naruto lanzó unos shurikens que lo impidieron.

- E… esto Naruto… ¿Cómo va todo?

- ¡No te hagas el amistoso! ¡Se supone que tú supervisarías mi entrenamiento y que estabas en una misión especial y resulta que estás aquí con unas chicas como siemp…! – Pero Naruto no pudo acabar la frase pues un golpe de capón de Kakashi le hizo callar.

- No seas tan chillón Naruto – dijo Kakashi mirando a Naruto – Lo siento señoritas

- Oh, no pasa nada – dijeron las jóvenes.

- Oh, Kakashi, cuanto tiempo. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

- Pues una misión con un grupo.

- ¿Con quién?

- Pues como podrás deducir con Naruto y con otros dos.

- ¿Otros dos? – entonces vio a los otros dos que acaban de entrar por la ventana.

- Caramba, Jiraiya-sama, cuanto tiempo – saludó Shiro levantado la mano en señal de saludo.

- ¿Shiro? ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Pues mira, me han encargado acompañar a este grupito a un sitio.

- Ya veo… - Jiraiya se puso pensativo, pues si Shiro estaba colaborando en grupo solo podía significar una cosa.

- Bueno Kakashi, será mejor que vayamos a buscar un sitio donde alojarnos.

- Si tienes razón. Naruto, Hinata, vamos.

- Si – respondieron los dos pequeños al unísono.

- Esperad – la voz de Jiraiya detuvo al grupo - . Podéis alojaros aquí. El dueño es muy amigo mió y seguro que os puede hacer un hueco.

- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Shiro.

- Por supuesto.

- No será otra de tus estrategias para liar el pago de la factura a otro, ¿verdad Ero-senin? – dijo Naruto con sarcasmo mirando de reojo a Jiraiya.

- C… como puedes pensar eso de una persona tan humilde como yo Naruto.

Tal como dijo Jiraiya, se pudieron alojar sin problemas. A Naruto y Hinata se les encargó que guardaran el equipaje en sus habitaciones, mientras Kakashi, Shiro y Jiraiya se fueron a los baños termales.

Cuando estuvieron dentro, se sentaron en fila, el uno al lado del otro y se sirvieron unos vasitos de sake japonés.

- Bueno… - abrió Jiraiya la conversación - ¿estáis aquí por el motivo que yo creo?

- Me temo que sí es por lo que tú te piensas – le contestó Kakashi.

- ¿Cómo es qué vais tan pocos en una misión tan arriesgada?

- Ya se los dije yo, pero bueno, algo es algo.

- Debéis saber que ese grupo esta actuando muy rápidamente. He oído que están recibiendo mucha ayuda de esa organización.

- No me extraña – suspiro Shiro - . De todas formas jamás lograrán llegar hasta la espada.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Kakashi con sorpresa aunque a Jiraiya no le pareció sorprender mucho.

- Pues veras… para llegar a esa espada hay que pasar muchas pruebas antes y son tan duras que incluso para un ninja son peligrosas.

- Hablando de eso – interrumpió Kakashi - . El cuarto me dijo que llegasteis hasta la espada la vez que fuiste con el. ¿Por qué no la cogisteis en ese momento?

- No pudimos.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto Kakashi.

- No solo son las pruebas lo que dejan al ninja agotado, sino que para conseguir a la espada hay que romper una barrera muy especial y eso utiliza una gran cantidad de chackra, tanto que incluso el cuarto dijo que no merecía la pena.

- Ya veo – dijo Jiraiya cruzándose de brazos - . Pero el cuarto no era de las personas que se dieran por vencidas. Algo hay que nos ocultas.

- Esa es toda la verdad. Esa barrera era muy poderosa y al ser las pruebas tan duras, el cuarto no estaba dispuesto a intentar romper la barrera y ni nos dejo intentarlo a sus acompañantes.

- Mmmm… me preguntó porque – murmuró en voz alta Kakashi.

El grupo de los tres salió del baño. Shiro salió primero y se fue hacía su habitación. En el pasillo se encontró a Hinata.

- Ah, Shiro-sensei… - dijo tímidamente la joven de pelo azul.

- Por favor Hinata no me llames así, que me hace sentir incomodo.

- L… lo siento.

- ¿Adonde vas?

- Voy a comer algo y después iré a bañarme.

- Ah, bien. El agua te ayudará a recuperarte. Además hemos estado entrenando todas las noches, es normal que estés cansada. Relájate y disfruta de unas vacaciones que te lo has merecido – dijo Shiro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Gracias, Shiro-sensei!

En la habitación Shiro se encontró con Naruto que estaba haciendo flexiones.

- ¿Qué haces Naruto? – preguntó Shiro extrañado.

- Entreno… E… Ero-senin dijo que tenía que hacer muchas flexiones para fortalecerme…. 201…. 202…

- Ese hombre es único para quitarse a la gente de encima – pensó para si mismo Shiro.

- 210. Uff… estoy hecho polvo – dijo poniéndose en pie - . Creo que me voy a dar un baño. Adiós Shiro-sensei.

- Adiós Naruto.

Cuando Naruto salió de la habitación, Shiro se tumbó en su cama y se relajo un poco pero algo le hizo volver a levantarse y quedarse sentado.

- ¿Dijo que iba a bañarse? ¿E… esta pensión no es de baños mixtos? ¿Y Hinata no había ido a bañarse? – Todas esas preguntas recurrieron en la cabeza de Shiro en unos segundos - . Je, esto será divertido.

Naruto se metió en las calientes aguas y se apoyo en la piedra y relajo todo su cuerpo.

- A… que bien se está – pensó para si mismo.

Naruto miró al cielo y eso hizo que se relajara aún más. El cielo estaba totalmente despejado y solo se oía el canto de los pájaros, un canto muy relajante. Al poco oyó el ruido de la puerta corrediza y pensó que alguien había entrado. Se preguntó si sería Ero-senin o Kakashi o quizás Shiro, pero para su sorpresa quien entró era Hinata.

- ¿¡H… Hinata!? – Naruto se sobresaltó y se escondió tras una piedra que había allí en el gran baño.

Hinata ni se percató del movimiento de Naruto. Se metió en el agua y se dirigió hacía una esquina en donde se sentó.

- Ah… que bien se está – dijo Hinata mientras se estiraba.

Naruto la observaba de reojo y se preguntaba que demonios hacía Hinata en ese baño metida. Quizás el se había equivocado y se había metido en el baño de mujeres o Hinata se había equivocado y ella había entrado en el de hombres lo que era poco probable, pero entonces Naruto recordó el cartel de la entrada del baño y que decía: "BAÑOS MIXTOS"

Naruto no sabía que hacer. Si Hinata lo viese, se pensaría que el es un pervertido y la cosa se podrían complicar. De pronto oyó como Hinata se levantaba y miró de reojo para ver si era que se iba, pero no. Hinata se quito la toalla, dejándola a un lado, y mostró un cuerpo de una chica adolescente en pleno crecimiento. Se sentó en un pequeño taburete y empezó a enjabonarse la cabeza. Naruto por su parte estaba colorado por la situación y no paraba de mirar al cuerpo de Hinata.

- ¿E… es realmente Hinata? T… tiene un cuerpo… m… muy bonito.

Cuando Hinata se dio se echó agua en la cabeza para quitarse el jabón. Se levantó y se dirigió de nuevo a los baños. Esta escena hizo que a Naruto le saliera un poco de sangre en la nariz y que se pusiera más rojo aún. Naruto se dio prisa en esconderse para que Hinata no lo viera.

- M… maldición – pensó con la mano puesta en su nariz – Si Hinata me ve podría malinterpretar las cosas.

A la media hora Hinata salió del baño. Se vistió y en la entrada del baño se encontró con Shiro.

- Oh, ¿ya has terminado Hinata? ¿Te ha sentado bien?

- ¡Sí! – Dijo con una sonrisa la joven - . Me ha sentado muy bien, ya me encuentro mejor.

- Me alegro. La cena ya está servida. Vete a cenar.

- Vale.

Cuando Hinata se marcho, Shiro entró en el baño y allí se encontró a Naruto flotando boca arriba, su piel estaba roja, su mirada perdida y por su nariz salían unas pequeñas gotas de sangre.

- Vaya, creo que ha sido un shock muy fuerte para el.

La cena transcurrió sin problemas, solo que Naruto y Shiro cenaron más tarde. Naruto evitaba mirar a Hinata en toda la noche, pues le daba vergüenza que ella pudiera descubrir lo ocurrido. Al cuarto de hora todos se fueron a dormir, excepto Shiro que se quedó con Naruto.

- ¿Ha sido muy fuerte para ti el espectáculo? – pregunto con una sonrisa mirando a Naruto.

- ¿Tú sabías que Hinata iría al baño?

- ¿Y de qué te sorprendes? Al fin y al cabo es un baño mixto.

- ¡Pero ella no es del tipo de chica que se metería a bañarse con estando un chico!

- No hables como si la conocieras hombre y no grites tanto que como te oiga y se entere de eso no creo que vuestra relación vaya bien.

- Bah. Cállate.

- Te gustó verla, ¿eh?

- Cállate – dijo Naruto evitando mirar a Shiro y con las mejillas un poco rojas.

- Sabes, hacéis muy buena pareja.

- No digas tonterías.

- No sé porque no podrías salir con esa chica, la verdad es que parecéis estar destinados el uno con el otr… - pero Shiro no pudo terminar la frase porque un golpe de Naruto lo dejo KO.

Naruto salió de la pensión y se fue a dar un paseo. La noche estaba bastante bien, no hacía ni frío ni calor y no había mucha gente en la ciudad. Naruto se fue a las afueras de la ciudad y se sentó apoyado en un bosque y recordó la escena en que vio a Hinata entrar y salir del agua y por supuesto las palabras de Shiro: "hacéis muy buena pareja"… "no sé porque no podrías salir con esa chica".

Al poco, Naruto se volvió a la pensión y se fue a dormir.


	6. Despierta el poder del zorro

**6º CAPÍTULO: **SE DESATA EL PODER DEL ZORRO. EL PODER OCULTO DE SHIRO

Naruto se encontraba en los baños termales tomando un baño. Era plena mañana y se estaba bastante bien y era muy relajante darse un baño así nada más levantarse.

- ¡Fiu! Darse un baño por las mañanas es lo mejor del mundo.

Llevaban ya dos días en la ciudad y parecía que aún iban a quedarse un poco más, lo que a Naruto no le importaba la verdad. De pronto oyó abrirse la puerta corrediza de los vestidores que daba al baño. Se pensó que sería Shiro o Kakashi o quizás Ero-senin, pero a quien vio fue a Hinata entrando cubierta por una toalla blanca. Se pegó un buen susto y a toda prisa fue a esconderse.

Shiro bajo a los baños después de desayunar. Sabía que unos baños le harían relajarse como necesitaba. A llegar a la puerta vio salir a Hinata.

- Ah, hola Hinata. ¿El baño de todas las mañanas?

- Así es Shiro-sama.

- Supongo que no habrás desayunado aún. Vete a desayunar y luego si quieres puedes darte una vuelta por la ciudad. Los cerezos están realmente bonitos está mañana.

- Gracias Shiro-sama. Que disfrute del baño – dijo con una reverencia y luego se fue.

Shiro se quitó la ropa, cogió una toalla y entró en los baños, pero antes de abrir la puerta pensó "¿estará?" y así fue, se encontró a Naruto flotando en el agua totalmente rojo.

A los diez minutos de estarlo abanicando, Naruto se recupero del sofoco.

- Hay que ver Naruto, ¿cómo te puede pasar los mismo más de tres veces?

- No es mi culpa si Hinata entra sin preguntar si hay alguien o no en el baño.

- No es por nada Naruto pero hay un letrerito móvil para cambiar de libre a ocupado.

- ¿Ah sí?

- ¡Pues claro que si burro! – Shiro le pega un capón a Naruto.

Naruto se vistió y se fue a dar una vuelta por la ciudad, por el contrario Shiro se dio un baño y luego subió a la habitación donde estaba Kakashi leyendo su libro favorito y Jiraiya contemplando a las muchachas que pasaban.

- El ambiente de siempre u.uU – pensó

Cuando se tumbó en su cama vio a Jiraiya levantarse e ir a su mochila.

- Kakashi, Shiro, venid aquí tengo una cosa para vosotros.

- ¿Eh? – dijeron ambos mirando a Jiraiya.

El primero en acercarse fue Kakashi. Jiraiya le mostró un libro que sostenía con su mano derecha, se trataba de su último libro.

- Esto es un regalo para ti Kakashi, se trata del último número de mi libro. Como sabrás tu eres un gran lector de mi obra y ya sabes que necesito opiniones de cómo… - pero de pronto se dio cuenta de que ya no tenía el libro en la mano pues Kakashi se encontraba en un rincón de cuclillas leyéndolo e incluso le pareció ver que salían corazones de ese rincón - . Es… est…. – no se atrevió ni a decir palabras.

- ¿Y qué querías de mi Jiraiya?

- Verás, se trata de esto – saca de su mochila un rollo.

- N… no me digas que e… que es….

- Así es – Jiraiya lo desenrolla para dejar mostrado a una chica que estaba sin ropa pero que sus partes íntimas eran tapadas por la caída de los cerezos - . Es un poster de tu actriz favorita al desnudo estilo Echi. Me costó mucho conseguirlo pero al final pu… - entonces se dio cuenta de que no tenía ya el rollo en su mano y al mirar más detenidamente vio como al lado de Kakashi se encontraba Shiro mirando la imagen y también le pareció ver salir corazoncitos de su área - . E… estos dos son de lo que no hay… ¿de verdad fueron discípulos de mi mejor alumno? – mientras pensaba eso miró por la ventana y vio como a una chica se le levantaba la falda por el movimiento del viento y se quedó embobado viendolo.

Naruto llegó en ese instante pero la ver la escena de cómo estaban los tres cerró otra vez la puerta e hizo como que no había visto nada.

El resto del día fue tranquilo. Hinata se fue con Shiro a dar una vuelta y Naruto con Jiraiya para entrenar. Por su parte Kakashi se quedó en la habitación para leer su nuevo libro.

Shiro y Hinata se fueron fuera de la ciudad y se alejaron un poco para acabar en un pequeño prado.

- Bueno Hinata, creo que aquí esta bien. Últimamente solo hemos entrenado tu defensa, así que ahora veremos como andas de ataque.

- Entendido Shiro-sama – dijo cordialmente Hinata.

- La especialidad de tu familia es atacar los puntos de chackra de tu rival, así que quiero que al menos golpees cinco de mis puntos de chackra.

- ¿Cinco? P… pero eso es imposible Shiro-sama, yo no soy más rápida que Naruto ni tampoco más fuerte…. – esto lo dijo bajando la cabeza.

- Escúchame Hinata. Entiendo que tras ver mi combate con Naruto te sientas un poco intimidada de luchar contra mi pero creeme cuando te digo que puedes hacerlo. Tienes que aprender a adelantarte a mis movimientos y a moverte tan rapidamente como cuando utilizas tu defensa absoluta.

- E… esta bien… lo intentaré.

- Muy bien pues vamos – Shiro se coloca en su posición de combate (consiste en adelantar su pierna derecha y dejar atrás la izquierda, adelantar su mano derecha manteniendo el puño cerrado y su mano izquierda la mantiene detrás, al igual que su pierna izquierda, y con la palma de la mano abierta.

- ¡Byakugan! – Hinata empezó a ver enseguida los puntos de Chackra de Shiro y empezó a pensar cual sería mejor atacar.

Hinata se abalanzó sobre Shiro e intento golpearle con la palma de su mano en el pecho pero Shiro adelantó su mano izquierda y desvío su golpe para posteriormente golpearle con su puño derecho en el estómago y hacerla retroceder un poco.

Hinata observó como Shiro se volvía a poner en la misma postura. No se limitó a esperar y atacó otra vez, intentando golpearle tanto con la palma de la mano izquierda como derecha pero Shiro desviaba todos sus golpes con su mano izquierda y posteriormente le golpeaba pequeños golpes con su mano derecha.

- Puedes hacerlo mejor Hinata – dijo Shiro con un tono de autoridad mientras miraba a una Hinata que se encontraba ya un poco exhausta - . Prevé mis movimientos, adelántate a lo que yo vaya a hacer y podrás golpearme.

- L… lo intentaré.

Hinata volvió a atacar pero todos sus golpes eran detenidos por la mano izquierda de Shiro y seguía recibiendo golpes rápidos de su mano derecha. Cuando hubo pasado más de unas tres horas, Hinata casi ni se podía mantener en pie.

- Bueno Hinata, será mejor dejarlo por hoy – Shiro se iba a marchar cuando la voz de Hinata lo detuvo.

- E… espere Shiro-sama… a… aún puedo un poco más…

- Hinata no te esfuerces demasiado. Es el primer día, lo harás mejor mañana.

- N… no… ¡por favor… dejeme intentarlo una ultima vez!

- Está bien – dijo al mirar el rostro decidido de Hinata.

- G… gracias… - Hinata observó como Shiro se ponía otra vez en su posición de combate. Sabía que no le sería fácil el probar su estrategia, pero tenía que jugárselo el todo por el todo.

Hinata se abalanzó sobre Shiro e intentó darle una patada, la cual Shiro bloqueo con su mano izquierda, y tal como esperaba Hinata, se quedó desprotegido unos pequeños segundos lo que aprovecho para golpearle rapidamente en cinco puntos de chackra y ante eso Shiro no pudo hacer nada.

Shiro se apartó de un salto y Hinata cayó al suelo.

- Ugh… v… veo que lo has logrado… - dijo tocando los puntos donde Hinata le había golpeado - . Lo has hecho muy bien Hinata.

Pero no obtuvo respuesta. Cuando se acercó a donde estaba tirada Hinata, la vio dormida.

- Pobrecita, ha usado demasiado chackra, quizás me haya pasado para ser el primer día.

Shiro la cargó en su espalda y se dirigió hacía la ciudad. Cuando llego al hostal se encontró con que Jiraiya también cargaba con Naruto a sus espaldas.

- Vaya, veo que te has pasado un poco con el pequeño, ¿verdad? – dijo Shiro con una sonrisa.

- Lo mismo puedo decir yo con tu pequeña discípula – replicó Jiraiya con otra sonrisa.

Jiraiya y Shiro dejaron a los Naruto y Hinata en sus habitaciones y los metieron en sus camas y se bajaron a cenar.

- ¿Qué tal os ha ido a los dos? – preguntó Kakashi sin dejar de leer el libro.

- La verdad, Naruto sigue igual que siempre, estoy intentando que use el rasengan correctamente y que pueda invocar de una vez bien pero es casi imposible. HA malgastado todo su chackra en el entrenamiento.

- ¿Y tú Shiro? – volvió a preguntar Kakashi pasando hoja.

- La verdad, Hinata me ha sorprendido. Tiene más aguante del que yo me pensaba.

- Está juventud nos sobrepasará con creces – comentó Jiraiya con un tono de ironía.

- En esto tienes razón – dijo Shiro riendo por lo bajo.

Cayó la noche y todos se fueron a dormir. A la medianoche Shiro se despertó. Vio como la ventana estaba abierta y contemplo a una figura en ella. Fijandose un poco más pudo distinguir en la oscuridad a Naruto.

- Naruto, ¿qué haces? – Le preguntó mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacía el pero se detuvo enseguida pues notó una fuerte presencia agresiva y cuando Naruto se giró se dio cuenta de lo que era - ¿N… Naruto? – los ojos de Naruto se habían vuelto totalmente rojos y sus dientes y uñas estaban muy afilados. Naruto dio un salto y se alejo a grandes zancadas. Shiro le siguió.

Tras un buen rato persiguiendolo, por fin dio darle alcance pues se paro en seco y se quedo fijamente mirandolo.

- Así que has despertado maldito zorro – dijo Shiro mirandolo fijamente.

Del cuerpo de Naruto comenzó a surgir un chackra de color rojo que tomo forma de una cabeza de zorro.

- Veo que te has dado cuenta – dijo una voz proveniente del chackra.

- Así que aprovechas que Naruto está muy cansado para poseer su cuerpo, ¿no te parece algo muy vergonzoso para alguien de tanta fama como tú?

- Je…. Estúpido humano… me apetecía mucho jugar un poco y tu me vienes como anillo al dedo.

- Así que quieres jugar, muy bien, te concederé tú deseo.

- Pues prepárate.

El cuerpo de Naruto se vio completamente envuelto por el chackra rojo que a su alrededor tomo la forma de un zorro, lo que hizo que Naruto se pusiera en la forma que caminan los zorros y atacase de la misma forma a una velocidad impresionante que Shiro no pudo seguir. Shiro no tardó mucho en ser golpeado una y otra vez, no por Naruto sino por el chackra que cubría su cuerpo. Consiguió esquivar un golpe y alejarse unos metros de un salto.

- ¿Qué te pasa humano? – dijo la voz del zorro - ¿Ya estas cansado?

- Je, el juego no acaba ni de empezar – Shiro empezó a realizar sellos y a expulsar chackra de su cuerpo y a concentrarlo en su brazo derecho - . ¡A ver que te parece esto! ¡Honou no Ryu Ken! – el dragón se abalanzó sobre Naruto pero este hizo como que pegaba un zarpazo con su brazo derecho y el chackra que lo cubría se alargó hasta romper el golpe de Shiro.

- Si eso es todo lo que tienes humano no creo que me puedas divertir mucho.

Shiro continuó esquivando los golpes que le lanzaba el chackra de Kyubi. Sabía que no podía estar asi mucho tiempo y tan solo le quedaba una solución.

- Muy bien maldito zorro, ¿quieres ver todo mi poder? Pues te lo concederé – Shiro se arrancó las mangas y dejo ver unos brazos que estaban totalmente vendados. Se quito las vendas y mostró unos brazos llenos de símbolos. Comenzó a realizar sellos muy rapidamente, a una velocidad que ni Kyubi podía seguir.

- U… un momento… eso es…

- Preparate, vas a comprobar el poder desatado de mi técnica más poderosa – en los brazos de Shiro comenzaron a brillar los sellos y a bajarse hacía las manos de este que se cargaban de chackra. Cuando termino de realizar sellos apretó los puños y descargó toda la energía - ¡Honou no Hokodan Ryu! (Rúgido del dragón llameante) – avanzó ambos puños a la vez y se formo un gran dragón de fuego que se abalanzó a toda velocidad contra Naruto.

Kyubi intentó golpearlo, pero el dragón comenzó a realizar un prisión, usando su cuerpo pues lo rodeaba, y tras alzarse majestuosamente en el cielo cayó de golpe en la prisión, desatando una gran explosión de fuego.

El fuego no tardó en desaparecer y las pequeñas llamas que quedaban por ahí perdidas volvían al brazos de Shiro en forma de sello. Cuando se acercó al cuerpo inconsciente de Naruto, vio que no tenía ningún rasguño y que quedaba un poco del rastro de del chackra de Kyubi.

- E… eres extraordinario humano… no me creo que hayas logrado dominar algo así…

- Pues ya ves, los humanos no somos tan incompetentes como tú te pensabas.

- Je… me alegro… de haber jugado contigo un rato…

- Lo mismo digo Kyubi.

Shiro se llevó a cuestas a Naruto hasta el hotel y lo metió en su cama y el también se fue a dormir. Por la mañana como siempre se fue a bañarse como siempre y vio salir a Hinata como cada mañana.

- Hola Hinata, ¿cómo estas? ¿Ya estas mejor?

- Sí Shiro-sama, hoy me esforzaré también.

- Muy bien entonces nos vemos luego.

- Sí.

Shiro entró en el cambiador y mientras se quietaba la ropa pensó: "Todo sigue igual". Al entrar al baño se encontró a Naruto flotando en el agua y con la piel totalmente roja y con sangre en la nariz.

- No hay duda, no parece que nada pasará anoche.


	7. El festival Nocturno

**7º CAPÍTULO: **EL FESTIVAL NOCTURNO. LA DECLARACIÓN DE HINATA Y LOS SENTIMIENTOS DE NARUTO.

Todo el pueblo estaba muy animado esa mañana pues iba a celebrarse el festival anual en honor al hombre que levantó esa ciudad hará más de 200 años. Naruto tenía muchas ganas de que llegará por fin la noche para poder asistir al festival.

Shiro se encontraba en su habitación tumbado y medio dormido, pero un golpe en la puerta lo hizo espabilarse.

- ¿Quién es? – pregunto Shiro.

- S… soy yo Hinata.

- ¿Hinata? Pasa tranquila.

Hinata entra en la habitación y se acerca a Shiro y se queda unos pasos alejada de el. Shiro se sienta y la mira a los ojos.

- Dime Hinata, ¿qué quieres?

- B… bueno verá… me gustaría comentarle una cosa… ¿p… podríamos vernos en los baños? – esto último lo dijo un poco sonrojada.

- ¿E… en los baños? ¿Por qué allí?

- E… es creo… que allí me veré más capaz de hablar tranquila.

- Bueno, si es lo que quieres vale. Vete yendo y ahora iré yo.

- Gracias Shiro-sama – hace una reverencia y se marcha.

Shiro se quedó un rato mirando la puerta y no se percató que Jiraiya entraba por la ventana y se ponía a su lado.

- Lo he oído todo – le dijo Jiraiya a Shiro en el oído.

- ¡Ah! – Shiro da un brinco y se sorprende del susto - ¿D… desde cuando estás tu ahí?

- Lo suficiente como para ver como esa linda jovencita te pedía que la acompañaras. Desde luego no sabía que apuntaras así Shiro.

- A ver si te crees que yo soy como tú ¬¬.

- Venga, venga, tú has de aprovechar ahora que eres joven y entenderte con una sola mujer, te lo dice un experto.

- ¿U… un experto? – pensó Shiro mirandolo con mirada de miedo.

Naruto se encontraba en los baños medio dormido.

- Uah – bostezo Naruto - . Que ganas tengo de que sea el festival está noche. Seguro que habrá un montón de juegos, comida… - oye la puerta corrediza moverse y ve entrar a Hinata, lo que le hace quedarse sin habla - ¿H… Hinata? ¡No puede ser! ¡Si ya vino está mañana! – pensó para si mismo mientras iba a esconderse al sitio de siempre.

Naruto pensó que pasaría lo de siempre pero entonces oyó correrse de nuevo la puerta y vio entrar a Shiro.

- ¿Eh? ¿Shiro-sensei? – pensó Naruto mirando extrañado la escena.

- Estoy aquí Shiro-sama.

- Bueno – Shiro se acerca y se sienta a unos metros de ella - . ¿Qué me querías decir Hinata?

- B… bueno… v… vera… se trata de Naruto – dijo Hinata con la cara un poco roja.

Naruto que lo estaba escuchando todo se empezó a interesar un poco por la conversación y se giró para ver a Shiro y Hinata y fue en ese momento cuando se percató de que Shiro llevaba dos vendas en los brazos aunque no le dio mucha importancia.

- ¿Y qué pasa con Naruto?

- V… verá… es que yo… a N…. a Naruto le quiero mucho… y… me gustaría saber… que piensa usted… de que pasaría… si me atreviera a decirselo…. – Hinata esconde su mirada y su cara se pone aún más roja y Naruto que lo oye se sonroja un poco.

- ¿Q… qué yo le gusto a Hinata? – piensa Naruto para sí mismo.

- Mm…. – Shiro se queda pensativo - . Sí te digo la verdad yo pienso que haríais muy buena pareja y no se tratandose de Naruto no se que te diría. Quizás se lo tomaría a broma conociendolo como le conozco.

- ¿Eh? – Hinata levanta la cabeza y mira a Shiro - ¿U… usted cree?

- Pero que dice este de mi – pensó Naruto apretando su puño con fuerza.

- No te lo puedo asegurar Hinata, pero tú… - Shiro aparte un momento la vista de Hinata y ve algo amarillo tras la roca que hay en el baño y muestra una sonrisa - … ¿tú le quieres de verdad?

- N… no le quiero… le amo – esto último lo dijo mirando a Shiro firmemente y Naruto se sonroja aún más.

- Entonces lo que has de hacer es decírselo con la misma firmeza que me lo dices a mi y estoy seguro de que te correspondera.

- ¿D… de verdad lo piensa Shiro-sama?

- Estoy seguro – le contestó Shiro con una sonrisa.

La pareja no tardo en irse del baño y Naruto se quedó sentado, apoyado en la roca. En su cabeza se formaban miles de preguntas. "¿Hinata me ama? ¿Realmente me quiere?" y empezó a pensar en lo que Shiro le dijo el otro día.

Por fin llegó la noche y el grupo se fue al festival. Todos se pusieron un kimono para la ocasión. Quien sorprendió a todos fue Hinata. La casera le había prestado un Kimono rosa con dibujos de pétalos de cerezos cayendo y le había recogido un poco el pelo. Mientras Naruto y Jiraiya se iban a comprar algo de comer a alguno de los puesto, Shiro y Kakashi se quedaron con Hinata esperando.

- Oye Kakashi – dijo Shiro.

- ¿Eh? Dime.

- Ya que por una vez te pones un kimono podrías quitarse la máscara, ¿no? No ves que no pega nada.

- ¿Eh? ¿Y por qué? A mí me gusta llevarla.

- Eres de lo que no hay… ¿no crees Hinata? ¿Eh? ¿Hinata? – pero Hinata no estaba y cuando miro alrededor la encontró en uno de los puestos - . ¿Qué miras Hinata? – le preguntó Shiro mientras se acercaba a ella.

- ¿Eh? Ah, no nada. Solo estaba mirando nada más – le contestó con una sonrisa.

- Ya veo.

Al rato volvieron Naruto y Jiraiya con un montón de comida. El grupo se puso a comer. Hinata y Naruto se sentaron un poco más lejos de donde estaban los tres adultos.

- Eh, oídme chicos – dijo Shiro a Kakashi y Jiraiya.

- ¿Qué pasa Shiro? – le preguntó Jiraiya.

- ¿Estaríais dispuestos a ayudarme en una cosa?

- ¿De que se trata? – preguntó Kakashi.

- Pues veréis… - Shiro se pone muy cerca de ellos y en voz baja les dice su plan.

Cuando Naruto terminó de comer, se giró para hablar con el grupo de adultos pero ya no estaban.

- ¿Eh? Hinata, esos tres no están.

- ¿C… cómo? – preguntó Hinata sorprendida y un poco asustada.

Cuando se acercaron al lugar, en donde había estado el grupo de los tres, encontraron una nota.

"Hinata, Naruto, sentimos habernos ido sin deciros nada pero hemos decidido volver al hotel. Vosotros divertíos tranquilos y disfrutad del festival. Que os lo paséis bien. Shiro." P.D : Se ut dadinutropo atanih.

- ¿Nos han dejado solos? ¿Y qué es eso de Se ut dadinutropo atanih? – dijo Naruto.

- N… no lo sé… - pero Hinata miró la frase con más detenimiento y le encontró un sentido – "Es… tu… oportunidad… hinata… - murmuró en voz baja….

- Bueno, ¿qué hacemos Hinata? ¿V… vamos a dar una vuelta?

- ¿Eh? Sí claro – dijo un poco sonrojada.

La pareja se fue a dar una vuelta al festival. Desde lejos, Shiro, Kakashi y Jiraiya los observaban. Naruto y Hinata fueron a todos los puestos que encontraban, jugaban a los juegos, comían la comida que vendían y veían algún que otro espectáculo.

Tras una hora de paseo y diversión, llegaron al final del camino del festival, el conocidísimo templo de la unión.

- ¿Q… qué es esto? – preguntó Naruto mientras miraba el edificio de un lado a otro.

- N… no lo sé Naruto-kun.

- Pues será mejor que nos vayamos de aquí y volvamos al hostal Hinata – dijo Naruto y emprendió la marcha para irse pero la mano de Hinata sujetandole la manga le detuvo.

- E… espera un momento Naruto-kun… - Naruto oyó perfectamente lo que decía la voz temblorosa y apagada de Hinata.

- ¿Q… qué pasa Hinata? – se giró un momento y vio como la cara roja de Hinata y que tenía en su rostro algunas lágrimas.

- N… Naruto-kun… s… sé que no soy muy decidida… y que tampoco soy una buena ninja… y que quizás no sea la chica perfecta para ti… pero… pero…

- Hinata – pensó para si mismo Naruto.

- Q… quiero que sepas… ¡qué te amo Naruto!... ¡te amo con todo mi corazón!... ¡quiero que lo sepas! ¡Te he amado siempre… aunque no me correspondas! ¡Peor quiero que sepas que siempre te he amado Naruto, desde el primer día que te ví!

- H… Hinata.

Se produce un largo silencio en la oscuridad de la noche.

- E… esto yo… Hinata…. – pero un ruido hace que se distraigan y ven a alguien llegar tambaleándose.

- Hic… v… vaya que tenemos aquí… una parejita en el templo de la unión… hic… y por lo que he visto…. Hic… la chica no parece ser correspondida – dijo el hombre borracho mientras se apoyaba en la cabeza de Naruto y lo usaba como apoyo para no caerse.

- ¿Se puede saber tú que quieres? – preguntó Naruto pero el borracho no le hizo caso.

- Hic… jovencita… si le interesa… hic… yo podría salir con usted… hic… ¿qué le parece?

- E… esto yo no…

- ¡Lárgate de aquí borracho! – Naruto intenta golpearle, pero el individuo ya no estaba a su lado y Hinata tampoco.

- ¡Naruto-kun! – Naruto siguió la voz de Hinata y la vio que intentaba soltarse de ese borracho que la sujetaba.

- Hic… tranquila jovencita… ya veras como nos divertiremos tú y yo… hic….

- ¡No! ¡Suéltame!

- ¡Sueltala desgraciado! – Naruto corre hasta donde está el tipo borracho e intenta golpearle pero este le pega una patada y lo lanza unos metros para atrás.

- Hic… vaya… veo que el pequeño quiere pelea… hic… muy bien – el borracho suelta a Hinata y luego realiza una serie de sellos y Hinata queda encerrada en una prisión de piedra.

- ¡Hinata!

- ¡Naruto-kun! ¡Ayúdame!

- Hic… bueno chaval… ¿ahora que harás?... hic…

- ¡Te voy a hacer pagar por esto desgraciado!

- Hic… pues ven entonces….

- ¡Te vas a enterar! ¡Kage Bunshin No Jutsu! – Aparecen una serie de clones que atacan al borracho pero este los esquiva con gran facilidad y los hace desaparecer muy rapidamente y luego se dirige hacía Naruto le pega un buen puñetazo en el estómago, lo que hace que caiga al suelo.

- ¡Naruto-kun! – gritó Hinata desde la jaula de barrotes.

- Ugh… H… Hinata… - Naruto se pone ambas manos en el lugar donde recibe el golpe.

- Hic… no me esperaba que fueras ninja… eso significa… hic… que esa chica también es ninja… hic… ¿verdad? Hic…. Lástima… hic… que esos barrotes absoben… hic… el chackra de quien está dentro… hic…

- T… te haré pagar por esto… des… desgraciado…

- ¿Aún… .sigues con esas chaval? Hic…. No creo que… hic… tengas que darte tantos rodeos por salvarla chico… hic..

- ¿Q… qué quieres decir?

- Hic… ella se te ha declarado y tú no le has dado una respuesta inmedianta… hic… por lo que no piensas corresponderla… - ante esto Naruto guardó silencio – Esa chica no te importa nada, para ti no es más que una amiga.

- ¡C… calla! – gritó Naruto mientras una de sus manos se apretaban arrastrando la tierra a su paso.

- Hic… tengo razón… ¿verdad? Es una pena… hic… porque es muy guapa… no te preocupes… yo la haré feliz en tu lugar. Hic… voy a darte el golpe de gracia chico – el borracho se prepara para darle un rodillazo en la cara.

- ¡Naruto-kun! – gritó Hinata con lágrimas en los ojos al contemplar la escena.

- Hic… adiós chico…. Hic…

El borracho lanzó su rodillazo contra el rostro de Naruto, pero este sorprendentemente lo paró con su mano derecha.

- ¿Hic?

- No tienes ni idea… no tienes ni idea de lo que yo siento…. – dijo Naruto con un tono firme y agreviso.

- ¿Y qué es lo que sientes?

- ¡Yo amo a Hinata! ¡La amo con todo mi corazón! – dijo Naruto mientras miraba al borracho con unos ojos azules y tranquilos pero que a la vez emitían un fuerte aura de agresividad.

- N… Naruto-kun – el rostro de Hinata se vuelve totalmente rojo.

- Hic… ja,ja,ja… hic… por mucho que digas… - aparte su rodilla de su mano – No podrás vencerme… hic… y cuando te derrote… la chica será mía…

- ¡Eso lo veremos! – Naruto se pone en pie y crea un clon que empieza a dibujar una bola de chackra en su mano - ¡Desaparece de mi vista desgraciado! – Naruto se abalanza contra el borracho y lo golpea con la mano en el pecho - ¡Rasengan!

El borracho salió volando y dando vueltas en el aire y a los pocos segundos se perdió de vista. La jaula de barrotes se rompió y Naruto corrió al lado de Hinata que estaba de rodillas y llorando.

- Hinata tranquila, ya paso todo, no llores por favor.

- N… no lloro por eso… lloro de felicidad…

- ¿Eh?

- N… Naruto-kun – dijo Hinata entre sollozos - ¿E… es verdad lo que le dijistes… a ese borracho?

Naruto tardó un poco en responder pero al final dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro y miró a Hinata con ternura.

- Así es Hinata, te amo con todo mi corazón. Sé que no soy un buen ninja y que soy un cabezota y torpe pero aun así… Hinata, ¿quieres salir conmigo?

- N… Naruto-kun – la cara de Hinata se sonroja y las lágrimas se secan un poco.

- Hinata.

A la luz de la luna la pareja se beso y en el templo se vio como las sombras de ambos se juntaban para darse un cálido y largo beso. Desde un árbol de la zona, Kakashi y Jiraiya contemplaban la escena. Al poco se sumó el borracho.

- ¿Te ha hecho mucho daño? – preguntó Kakashi al borracho.

- No ha sido para tanto – dijo el borracho cambiando de forma y convirtiéndose en Shiro - . He tenido suerte de prepararme como Jiraiya me dijo.

- Pero al final tú plan ha dado resultado. Esos dos han mostrado sus sentimientos.

- Es mejor así, ¿no creéis? – les comentó Shiro.

- Tienes toda la razón. Hacen muy buena pareja – comentó Jiraiya..

- Bueno vamonos – dijo Kakashi y los tres se marcharon del lugar dejando a la pareja sola en el templo.


	8. Especial

**CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL: EL DÍA DE DOS ENAMORADOS**

Bueno antes de empezar voy a explicar el motivo de este capítulo especial. Muchos que hayamos visto la serie deseamos ver escenas románticas entre Hinata y Naruto y es por eso que he elaborado este capítulo especial en mi fic. Este capítulo está dedicado a mi amiga Fátima, gran fan de la serie y persona a la que quiero mucho y a todos aquellos que están siguiendo mi fic y me apoyan a seguirlo. Espero haber hecho bien este capitulo especial y que lo disfruten de la misma forma que yo lo he hecho mientras lo escribía. No olviden dejar sus comentarios por favor.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El grupo se encontraba caminado por la ciudad tranquilamente. Kakashi, Shiro y Jiraiya iban más adelantados y Hinata y Naruto iban más atrás. Hinata tenía cogido el brazo de Naruto entre sus brazos y su cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Naruto y su cara mostraba una gran felicidad, al igual que la de Naruto, pero, por otro lado…

- Que envidia me dan los jóvenes… - pensaron y suspiraron a la vez Kakashi, Shiro y Jiraiya.

El grupo llego al hostal en menos de un par de minutos.

- Bueno, ¿qué hacemos? – preguntó Kakashi a Shiro.

- Pues podemos partir hoy si queréis, pero también podríamos esperar a mañana e irnos con los primeros rayos de sol porque sino se nos hará de noche antes de llegar a un buen sitio donde descansar.

- Entonces creo que lo mejor será dejarlo para mañana – comentó Jiraiya.

- ¿Pero tú vas a venir con nosotros Jiraiya? – preguntó Shiro extrañado.

- ¿Algún problema? Hace mucho que no me divierto en una misión.

- Yo juraría que ya estabas en una misión – pensó Kakashi mientras le caía una gota por la cabeza.

- Bueno chicos – dijo Shiro dirigiéndose a Naruto y Hinata - . Tenéis hasta la noche para dar una vuelta por la ciudad o hacer lo que queráis pero no vengáis a dormir tarde que mañana nos iremos tan pronto como sea posible.

- De acuerdo – contestaron los dos jóvenes a la vez.

Naruto y Hinata se quedaron solos, pues Kakashi, Shiro y Jiraiya entraron al hostal.

- Bueno Hinata, ¿qué quieres que hagamos?

- E… esto… bueno… N… Naruto-kun… ¿q… querrías…. Querrías hacer un picnic conmigo? – Preguntó Hinata un poco roja y con voz insegura.

- ¿Un picnic? Vale porque no, puede ser divertido – contestó Naruto con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Vale! – Dijo Hinata con alegría – Iré a preparar las cosas, espérame aquí.

Más o menos en media hora Hinata volvió y en sus manos llevaba una cesta.

- ¿Y a dónde quieres que vayamos Hinata?

- Me parece que hay un buen sitio a las afueras de la ciudad, podemos ir allí.

- Vale está bien.

Cuando llevaban unos minutos caminando, Naruto observó como a Hinata le costaba cargar con el cesto así que se paro y le tendió la mano.

- Dame Hinata, yo llevaré el cesto.

- N… no te preocupes Naruto-kun, puedo llevarlo yo.

- Venga Hinata no seas así – Naruto le coge el cesto y se lo coloca en su mano derecha - . Además, puede que te hagas daño en las manos y eso no estaría bien.

- Ah, ¡Naruto-kun! – Hinata se lanza sobre el brazo libre de Naruto y se aferra a el con una sonrisa en su rostro un poco sonrojado.

La pareja estuvo un rato caminando y al final llegaron al lugar al que quería ir Hinata. Se trataba de un lago en medio del bosque cuya agua era totalmente cristalina y era como si las flores que rodeaban las costas del lago formaran una barrera en torno a el.

- ¡Uau! ¡Es precioso! – dijo Naruto sorprendido por la belleza del lugar.

- Me alegro que te guste Naruto – dijo Hinata con una sonrisa en su rostro.

En verdad Hinata conocía el lugar bien. Shiro la había llevado allí varias veces después de sus entrenamientos. Hinata extendió un mantel en el suelo y Naruto la ayudo y los dos se sentaron en el y quedaron totalmente rodeados de flores. Hinata sacó la comida y a Naruto no le extraño que le costará tanto llevar el cesto pues había más de la que se imaginaba.

- E… espero que te guste Naruto-kun.

- ¿Eh? ¿La has hecho tú?

- S… sí… - dijo un poco roja.

- Entonces la probaré encantando, que aproveche – Naruto agarra un onigiri y le da un bocado. Mientras Naruto lo saboreaba Hinata no le quitaba el ojo de encima y lo miraba con una mirada de medio miedo y de preocupación por si su comida no estaba buena pero la opinión de Naruto le hizo cambiar de opinión - . Uau, está delicioso Hinata.

- ¿D… de verdad?

- ¡Sí! ¿Puedo comer más?

- Por supuesto – dijo con una sonrisa.

Tras terminar de comer, Naruto se tiró sobre el mantel y se estiró.

- Estaba todo muy bueno Hinata, eres muy buena cocinera.

- N… no que va Naruto-kun.

Naruto cerró los ojos y su rostro dejo ver un gran rastro de pasividad. Hinata se tumbó también de la misma forma pero para su sorpresa Naruto se levantó y se coloco de pie detrás de su cabeza.

- Hinata, ¿puedes levantarte un poco un momento?

- ¿Eh? Si, pero para qu…

Antes de que Hinata dijera nada, Naruto se puso de rodillas y apoyó la cabeza de Hinata en sus rodillas.

- Así estarás más cómoda Hinata – dijo Naruto con una sonrisa.

- Naruto-kun… - Hinata mostraba un rostro sonrojado y feliz a la vez.

Naruto agacho la cabeza y con sus labios buscó los de Hinata que se acercaron también. La pareja se beso en medio de ese campo de flores cuyos pétalos parecían volar a su alrededor gracias al viento.

Cuando Naruto apartó sus labios, Hinata dejo en su cara una gran muestra de felicidad y lo miró con suma ternura.

- Naruto-kun, me gustaría pedirte otra cosa más.

- ¿Eh? ¿El qué?

Hinata se levantó y empezó a quitarse la ropa ante lo que Naruto se apartó un poco y se giró sonrojado.

- P… ¿pero qué haces Hinata? Tú crees.. Tú crees que… - Naruto oía como la ropa de Hinata se caía al suelo y la voz de Hinata le hizo girarse.

- Naruto-kun por favor… mírame.

- E… está bien… - Naruto se giró y vio a Hinata llevando un bikini rojo, ante esto Naruto se sonrojo un poco pues no pensaba que sería eso lo que vería.

- ¿Q… qué tal me queda? – preguntó Hinata un poco sonrojada por la situación.

- Estás muy guapa Hinata – respondió Naruto con una sonrisa - . Te queda realmente bien.

- ¿D… de verdad?

- Si.

- Entonces… ¿te importaría venir a nadar conmigo Naruto-kun?

- Claro que no – le volvió a responder con una sonrisa.

- ¡Gracias Naruto-kun! – Hinata salta de alegría y rodea a Naruto entre sus brazos y le da un beso en la mejilla.

Hinata se metió en seguida en el agua mediante un salto y Naruto la siguió tras quitarse la chaqueta y la camisa. Nadando rápidamente fue hasta donde estaba parada Hinata y la encerró entre sus brazos, agarrándola por detrás y apoyando su barbilla en el hombro de Hinata.

- Oh no, lo siento Naruto-kun – dijo Hinata con una voz apenada.

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes Hinata?

- Se me olvidó que tú no tenías bañador… se te está mojando parte de la ropa por mi culpa…

- Je, je. Si es por eso no te preocupes. No me importa si con esto te puedo hacer feliz.

- N… Naruto-kun – Hinata le mira feliz y recibe un beso de Naruto que corresponde de manera muy tierna.

No a mucha distancia, y entre los árboles, Jiraiya observaba a la pareja mediante unos prismáticos.

- Vaya, vaya… esa chiquilla no está mal para ser tan joven… - dijo con un tono pervertido y con la cara un tanto roja.

- Esto… Jiraiya – dijo la voz de Shiro desde su espalda.

- ¿Sí? – preguntó Jiraiya sin girarse.

- Veo bien que tú hayas venido a expiar y todo eso pero…. – suspira - ¿Me puedes decir que pintamos Kakashi y yo aquí? – y tenía razón, Kakashi estaba a su lado leyendo el libros que Jiraiya le había regalado.

- Es que no os enteráis de nada. Gracias a vosotros y a vuestras buenas dotes de observación podré recoger información para mi nuevo libro.

- ¿Buenas dotes de observación? – pensó Kakashi para si mismo.

- Eres de lo que no hay… - Shiro mira hacía donde están Naruto y Hinata que se encontraban en la costa lanzándose agua el uno al otro y, vio el rostro te felicidad en ambos y sonrió - . La verdad es que hacen una muy buena pareja esos dos. Ese chico se lo merece.

- ¿A qué viene eso? – preguntó Jiraiya extrañado por el comentario de Shiro.

- Ese chico ha sufrido mucho y se merece a alguien que cuide de el y le proporcione una gran felicidad.

- ¿Y tú como sabes lo que ha sufrido Naruto? Si tan solo le conoces de oídas – está vez hablo Kakashi.

- El otro día, tras el combate contra el Kyubi pude notarlo.

- ¿Cómo que el combate contra el Kyubi? – preguntaron tanto Kakashi como Jiraiya a la vez.

- El día antes del festival que tu lo entrenaste, por la noche el chackra de Kyubi poseyó su cuerpo y lo dominó. Salió de la ciudad y escapó a las afueras. Tuve un enfrentamiento con el.

- ¿Y saliste ileso de la pelea? No debió ser mucho poder, ¿verdad? Porque incluso el cuarto tuvo problemas para poder encerrarlo en Naruto – comentó Jiraiya.

- La verdad es que tuve que emplear la técnica prohibida para poder hacer desaparecer el chackra. Además, parece que el contacto de mi energía con la de Kyubi me mostró la tristeza que Naruto ha llevado durante tantos años.

- ¿Usaste esa técnica? ¿Ya sabes lo que puede pasarte no? – preguntó Kakashi.

- Lo sé.

- De todas formas… - dijo Jiraiya – Tú eres una de las personas que mejor puedes entender a ese chico porque tú sufres una maldición parecida a la que el lleva sufriendo desde pequeño.

- Mi maldición… comparada con la suya, la mía es una nimiedad.

- Puede ser, pero la gente siempre te ha discriminado por ello – comentó Jiraiya.

- Lo sé.

Cuando comenzó a anochecer, Naruto y Hinata volvieron a la ciudad y se fueron directamente al hostal. En el pasillo, la pareja se despidió frente a la puerta de la habitación de Hinata.

- Hasta mañana Naruto-kun. Gracias por lo de hoy.

- No hay de que Hinata, ha sido muy divertido pasar el día contigo. Bueno, que descanses.

Cuando Naruto se iba a ir, la mano de Hinata lo detuvo agarrándolo de la manga.

- N… Naruto-kun… n… no te vayas por favor…

- ¿Eh? ¿H… Hinata? – Naruto no se gira y siente como Hinata apoya su cabeza en su espalda.

- Es que… tengo miedo… de que todo esto este siendo un sueño y de que… cuando despierte… ya no estés a mi lado como ahora…

- H… Hinata…

- Por favor… querrías…. ¿querrías dormir conmigo está noche?

- B… bueno…

La pareja entró en la habitación de Hinata y Shiro los observaba desde la oscuridad, subido en el techo. Bajo al suelo y entro en la habitación en donde Kakashi y Jiraiya estaban sentados en sus camas.

- Bueno, parece que Naruto dormirá con la chica.

- Bueno, dejémoslos. Tienen todo su derecho, además la pobre lleva mucho tiempo durmiendo sola, mejor que tenga algo de compañía – dijo Kakashi.

- Hay que ver… ese Naruto es muy espabilado – comentó Jiraiya.

La pareja se miraron los unos a los otros y un gran desanimo recayó sobre ellos.

- Que envidia me dan… - pensaron todos a la vez.

Naruto se giró mientras Hinata se ponía su pijama.

- Y... ya estoy Naruto-kun.

Naruto se giró y vio como Hinata llevaba un pijama de color azul claro con flores blancas dibujadas.

- Estas preciosa con ese pijama Hinata.

- G… gracias Naruto-kun.

Hinata fue la primera en meterse a la cama y se fue al lado de la pared, Naruto se metió tras ella y los cubrió con las sabanas. Hinata y Naruto se quedaron mirando por unos segundos hasta que Hinata rompió el silencio.

- Buenas noches Naruto-kun.

- Buenas noches Hinata.

Hinata se giró y cerró los ojos para dormir y entonces notó como los brazos de Naruto la rodeaban hasta cerrarse en su barriga.

- ¿N… Naruto-kun? – dijo Hinata en voz baja.

- Para que te asegures de que esto no es un sueño Hinata, te tendré agarrada toda la noche.

- N… Naruto-kun… perdóname…

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

- E… es que hoy te he tenido todo el rato sometido a mis caprichos… y además… t… te he obligado a dormir conmigo cuando a lo mejor ni querías… perdóname por favor – Hinata pensó que Naruto le diría, "Si tienes razón", pero en lugar de eso recibió un beso de Naruto en su cuello y oyó su voz en su oído.

- No tienes que disculparte Hinata, puedes pedirme lo que quieras. No me importa irme contigo de picnic o el bañarse contigo ni tampoco me importa dormir contigo por la noche, la verdad es que me alegro mucho de que me pidas esas cosas porque gracias a eso me demuestras que me quieres.

- N… Naruto-kun – dijo Hinata sonrojada.

- Ahora vamos a dormir y no te preocupes no te soltaré en toda la noche.

- Gracias… Naruto-kun… buenas noches…

En el pasillo y apoyados en la puerta de la habitación de Hinata se encontraban los tres, Shiro, Jiraiya y Kakashi con la oreja apoyada en la puerta y las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

- Que envidia me dan esos dos TT – volvieron a pensar los tres a la vez.


	9. La marcha

9º CAPÍTULO: LA MARCHA. LA HISTORIA DEL DRAGÓN TYAMANT

- ¡Cuarto! ¡Por favor cuarto respóndeme! – gritaba Shiro mientras sostenía al cuarto hokage muy mal herido entre sus brazos.

Unos médicos de Konoha no tardaron en llegar para llevarse rápidamente al cuarto Hokage de allí.

Shiro corría por las calles en dirección al lugar en donde el cuarto estaba hospitalizado y no paraba de oír comentarios que iban dirigidos a él, "ese chico debe ser un monstruo" "casi acaba con el cuarto". En un momento a Shiro le pareció estar rodeado de las conversaciones de las personas que se metían con él y se tapaba las orejas para no oírles.

Shiro se despertó en ese momento. Se posó la mano en la frente y suspiró.

- Mierda… otra vez esa pesadilla… - pensó para si mismo mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente. Se levantó y abrió la venta y se sentó en la ventana para que el aire le refrescara un poco.

La mañana no tardó en llegar y los primeros rayos de luz asomaron por la venta despertando a Kakashi y Jiraiya. Cuando los tres ninjas bajaron a la calle para que les diera un poco el aire se llevaron una sorpresa al ver quien estaba en la entrada. Se trataba de Tsunade y Shizune.

- No sé porque, pero sabía que aún estaríais aquí – dijo Tsunade rompiendo el silencio.

- ¿Hokage-sama? – dijo Kakashi extrañado.

- ¿Qué haces tu aquí Tsunade? ¿No tendrías que estar en Konoha controlándolo todo? – preguntó Jiraiya extrañado.

- Sabes perfectamente por lo que he venido Jiraiya.

- ¿Eh? ¡Ah! No pensé que vendrían tan pronto.

- Algo tan urgente como esto se ha de tratar rápidamente – Tsunade mira a Shiro - . ¿Verdad Shiro?

- Tú eres la médica, tú verás – respondió Shiro.

Al oír hablar al trío de ninjas, Naruto y Hinata bajaron a la entrada del hostal y se encontraron con la sorpresa de ver a la Hokage.

- ¿Eh? ¿Vieja Tsunade? ¿Qué hace aquí?

- Ah, hola Naruto.

- Anda – dijo Naruto mientras salía del hostal con Hinata agarrada a su brazo – Si también está Shizune-nechan.

- ¿Cómo estás Naruto? – preguntó con una sonrisa Shizune y entonces como Tsunade se fijaron en que había algo extraño.

Tsunade se puso a mirar a la joven pareja de un lado a otro a ver que era lo raro y al final dio un golpe en su mano.

- ¿Qué haces Hinata tan pegada a Naruto? – preguntó finalmente Tsunade.

- B… bueno… esto… - respondió Hinata con palabras recortadas y con la cara medio roja.

- ¿Naruto? – preguntó Tsunade a Naruto.

- E… esto bueno… nosotros…. – Naruto se rasca la cabeza por detrás y se sonroja un poco.

- ¿Estáis saliendo no? – dijo directamente Shizune.

- Bueno… si… - dijo la joven pareja a la vez y un poco sonrojada.

- Vaya, vaya. Esto si que es una sorpresa. No me esperaba encontrar esto al llegar – comentó Tsunade con una sonrisa en su rostro - . Os doy mi bendición parejita.

- Gracias – agradecieron los dos jóvenes con una sonrisa.

- Naruto, Hinata. Id a la ciudad en busca de provisiones para partir nada más termines de prepararlo todo – interrumpió Jiraiya.

- Está bien… pero también podrías hacerla tu Ero-senin – quisquilló Naruto mientras se iba con Hinata a la ciudad.

El grupo que se quedó en la puerta subió a la habitación. Tsunade vio marchar a la pareja desde la venta y dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro.

- La verdad, hacen una buena pareja. Pero jamás pensé en verlos juntos – comentó Tsunade.

- Es el amor, la fuerza de la pasión – dijo Jiraiya.

- Bueno Tsunade-sama, ¿cuál es la razón de tu visita? – preguntó Shiro con un tono de seriedad.

- Deberías saberlo ya.

Al pasar unos minutos, Tsunade estaba revisando el cuerpo de Shiro a través del uso de su chackra. Le quitó las vendas de los brazos y observo los símbolos que allí tenía dibujados.

- Los has usado no hace mucho – comentó Tsunade.

- ¿Tanto se nota?

- Sé que tuviste una buena razón para hacerlo, pero, ya sabes que te pasará si lo haces de nuevo, ¿verdad?

- ¿El qué? ¿Qué moriré? – ante está respuesta Kakashi y Jiraiya miraron de reojo a Shiro y se quedaron sorprendidos de ver la pasividad con que dio su respuesta pero Shizune se quedó sorprendida de oírlo.

Hinata se encontraba en la puerta y lo había oído. Había vuelto para preguntarle una cosa a Shiro y se encontró de pronto con esa conversación que no quiso interrumpir. Se echó hacía atrás y se apoyó en la pared y en su cara se dibujo la imagen de una cara triste.

El grupo no tardó en partir y en la entrada Shizune y Tsunade los despidieron.

- Tsunade-sama – dijo Shizune para llamar la atención de Tsunade que no quitaba los ojos del grupo hasta que los perdió de vista.

- Dime.

- ¿Qué significa que si vuelve a usarlos morirá? – preguntó la joven ninja médico intrigada.

- Ese chaval es portador de un destino que le puede quitar la vida muy pronto si no tiene más cuidado.

- No lo entiendo.

- Cuando volvamos a la aldea te lo contaré.

La marcha del grupo fue rápida. Durante el camino Hinata no dejaba de tener una cara de preocupación mirando a Shiro que iba un poco más adelante hablando con Kakashi. Por su parte Naruto no hacía más que discutir con Jiraiya.

La noche cayó y el grupo llego hasta un bosque en donde acamparon. Tras cenar unos pescados que pescaron el río, para no empezar a usar las provisiones si podían evitarlo, se fueron a dormir.

Shiro por su parte se quedó despierto y se sentó en una roca cerca de la orilla del río. Se quedó mirando como las aguas del río se movían y como algunos peces intentaban luchar contra corriente. Aunque su mirada era distraída sabía que había alguien observándolo.

- Hinata, ¿por qué no sales de ahí? – A Hinata, que se encontraba detrás de un árbol, casi le da un vuelco al corazón al oírle decir eso a Shiro. Decidió definitivamente salir de su escondrijo e ir a donde estaba Shiro.

- Esto… lo siento Shiro-sensei – se disculpo la joven.

- Dime, ¿qué haces detrás de ese árbol espiándome?

- Esto… bueno verá… - dijo la muchacha con un tono de preocupación.

- Dime, ¿qué te pasa?

Hinata se sentó en una roca que había al lado de donde se encontraba sentado Shiro. Por unos segundos hubo un silencio y al final Hinata lo rompió.

- Shiro-sensei… es verdad…. ¿es verdad que vas a morir? – preguntó la joven sin mirar a Shiro y se sorprendió ante la reacción de Shiro.

- Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja – carcajeo Shiro - ¿De dónde te has sacado eso?

- Es que hoy… oí la… conversación con la Hokage y…

- ¿Mm? ¿Nos expiaste? – preguntó extrañado Shiro.

- ¡No, no! – Dijo rápidamente Hinata moviendo sus manos en forma negativa – Solo lo oí por casualidad.

- Así que… oíste que iba a morir.

- Entonces… ¿es cierto?

- En parte si y en parte no.

- No lo entiendo.

- Hinata, te voy a contar una historia que pasó hace mucho tiempo y que quizás le hayas oído a tus padres o a algún ciudadano de la aldea alguna vez. ¿Has oído hablar de Tyamant?

- No – dijo mientras negaba también con la cabeza mientras miraba a Shiro.

- Hace mucho tiempo, hubo un ninja que logró dominar al ser más poderoso que jamás se podía invocar y ese ser era Tyamant el rey de los dragones – Hinata solo asintió - . Ese ninja se hizo famoso en todo el mundo pero por ciertas razones empezó a atacar ciudades y clanes de ninjas usando a Tyamant.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no dominó a ese dragón para proteger a la gente? – preguntó Hinata extrañada.

- Por lo visto, la sed de poder le pudo y quiso convertirse en el líder de todos los ninjas del mundo.

- ¿Y qué paso?

- Se hizo una alianza entre los grandes ninjas de las aldeas de Konoha, la aldea de la arena y la aldea de la niebla para hacerle frente. Descubrieron que para derrotar a ese ninja debían impedir que pudieran usar a Tyamant por lo que lo sellaron dentro del cuerpo de un niño pequeño y después solo fue cuestión de tiempo el derrotar al ninja.

- ¿Lo sellaron dentro de un niño pequeño?

- Cuando se utilizan técnicas de sellado, es mucho más fácil sellar a las criaturas en cuerpos de niños recién nacidos o de muy temprana edad ya que no hay resistencia por parte de ellos.

- Pero… Shiro-sensei… ¿qué tiene esto que ver contigo?

- No te darías cuenta cuando estuve contigo en el baño porque estabas muy distraída en tus pensamientos sobre Naruto y en pensar como me dirías las cosas, pero… - Shiro se levanta y se quita la camisa y se desvenda los brazos.

Ante lo que vio, Hinata quedó totalmente sorprendida. En la espalda de Shiro había dibujado el dibujo de un dragón azul escupiendo fuego y sus brazos estaban totalmente llenos de símbolos.

- ¿Q… qué es eso Shiro-sensei? – preguntó Hinata un poco asustada.

- El niño que fue elegido para portar en su interior a Tyamant… fui yo… este dibujo representa al portador del Tyamant y estos sellos son los que se usaron para que su poder no se escapase de mi cuerpo.

- P… pero no lo entiendo… ¿por qué tiene que morir?

- Verás, el poder del Tyamant es muy fuerte como para que yo pueda controlarlo con mi cuerpo y es por eso que me dibujaron en la piel estos símbolos. Puedo hacer que desaparezca por unos instantes y eso me da un control temporal de los poderes del Tyamant pero también me acorta la vida pues cuanto más lo use más poderoso se vuelve el Tyamant dentro de mí.

- Sigo sin entenderlo…

- Verás Hinata, cuando rompo el sello que se hizo para controlar al Tyamant en mi interior, utilizo el poder del Tyamant y eso hace que su poder crezca dentro de mí. Si uso mucho ese poder el Tyamant recupera su poder y hará que yo no puedo mantenerlo encerrado dentro de mí.

- ¿Y por qué tiene usted que morir? ¿Por qué no lo sellaron de otra forma? ¡No se merece eso Shiro-sensei! – protestó Hinata con lagunas lágrimas en sus ojos.

- Sabes, te pareces mucho a tu madre cuando era joven.

- ¿Eh?

- Al llevar dentro a Tyamant había poca gente que quisiera estar cerca mía por si el Tyamant despertaba como ocurrió una vez.

- ¿Una vez?

- Una vez liberé sin querer el poder del Tyamant, era muy joven y no pude controlarlo y herí de gravedad a una persona muy importante para mí. Desde aquel entonces casi nadie quería estar cerca mía, pero, tus padres fueron buenos conmigo y fueron mis amigos hasta el día que abandoné la aldea. Tú te pareces mucho a tú madre – dijo mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Hinata.

Hinata no dijo palabra alguna, solo agachó un poco la cabeza y se dejó acariciar por Shiro.

- Ahora vete a dormir Hinata, que mañana debemos marcharnos pronto.

- Vale… - sin estar muy convencida Hinata se fue a dormir.

Shiro continuó mirando el rió y entonces notó como una energía que emanaba de sus brazos tomaba forma detrás de él y tomaba la forma de un dragón.

- ¿Por qué le has dicho eso a la chiquilla? ¿No crees que la preocuparás más? – dijo una voz proveniente de esa energía.

- Tyamant… ¿acaso no es verdad?

- Lo es, si vuelves a usar mi poder morirás sin más remedio.

- Y si no lo uso también.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- ¿Lo sabes verdad? Sabes que nada más sea recuperada esa espada tendrán que matarme para acabar contigo en caso de que escapes de mi cuerpo por un descuido.

- Te he pedido mil veces perdón por eso que paso Shiro, al igual que me arrepiento de todo lo que hice en el pasado.

- Eso ya no se puede solucionar Tyamant, lo hecho, hecho esta y no podemos cambiarlo.

- Pero no es eso lo que te preocupa Shiro, te conozco muy bien, dime, ¿qué es lo que realmente te preocupa?

- Me gustaría saber… Tyamant… si decidiese morir por propia voluntad… ¿me apoyarías? Porque sabes que si yo muero tu mueres conmigo.

- Lo sé y si te apoyaría. No sé a que viene que digas eso pero créeme que lucharé contigo y te ayudaré siempre que pueda pero te ruego que no bromees con eso y que rompas el sello a no ser que sea una cuestión de vida o muerte.

- Descuida no lo haré.

El aura desapareció del lugar y Shiro se fue a dormir.


	10. Los tres más fuertes de Konoha

10º CAPÍTULO: AMELIA Y RIKIMARU. SE REUNE EL ANTIGUO GRUPO MÁS FUERTE DE KONOHA

Llevaban varios días caminado y no había rastro aún de las ruinas. Naruto ya estaba harto.

- ¿Dónde están esas ruinas? – preguntó cabreado.

- Aún están lejos. Nos quedan al menos unos seis días de camino y eso si no pasa nada que nos retrase – le respondió Shiro.

- De todas formas Naruto – intervino Jiraiya - . Vamos a parar en un pueblo para reponer provisiones y pasaremos allí la noche. Al amanecer partiremos y no pararemos ya hasta llegar a las ruinas.

Naruto no supo que responder. Estaba harto de aquella misión. Llevaban muchos días ya fuera de Konoha. Al menos tenía a Hinata que estaba a su lado con su cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Naruto le acaricia la cabeza y Hinata le miro un poco sonrojada.

No tardaron en llegar al pueblo que Jiraiya había dicho. Era un pueblo más bien mediano y había mucha actividad. El grupo entró y al llevar unos minutos caminando para dirigirse a una posada una voz, que provenía de su espalda les hizo detenerse.

- Vaya, vaya. Pero si es mi dragoncito. ¿Cómo estas? – dijo una voz de mujer suave.

- No puede ser… - pensó Shiro con una gran cara de miedo antes de girarse.

Cuando el grupo se giro se encontró frente a una chica de cabello rubio y unos penetrantes ojos azules de tono verdoso. Kakashi y Jiraiya no parecieron tan sorprendidos, pero Naruto y Hinata se sorprendieron al ver que la chica llevaba un protector atado a su brazo derecho y que llevaba el símbolo de Konoha.

- ¿Q… qué haces tú aquí? – dijo Shiro con un tono de desagrado.

- Estoy de paso. ¿Y tú? ¿Adónde vas con este grupo tan númeroso? ¿Una misión.?

- Eso no es asunto tuyo – dijo Shiro a regañadientes.

- Desde luego no has cambiado nada.

- Tú tampoco pecho plano, dime, ¿cómo es posible que con 24 años no tengas un cuerpo en condiciones? – esto hizo que la chica sintiera como si una espada se le clavara.

- Je, para tu información los chicos los prefieres de esta forma. Más compactos.

- Ja, eso será cuando los hipnotizas con tus ilusiones, ¿verdad?

- ¡Pero que te has creído!

Shiro y la chica comenzaron a discutir en medio de la calle. Naruto y Hinata se quedaron sorprendidos ante la discusión de los dos ninjas, en cambio Kakashi y Jiraiya tan solo suspiraron.

- Ey, ey, Kakashi-sensei – Naruto tiro de la manga de Kakashi para que le hiciera caso - . ¿Quién es esa chica?

- Esa chica es Amelia. Formó grupo con Shiro cuando estaba bajo el adiestramiento del cuarto. Cuando murió el cuarto abandonó la aldea y tan solo de vez en cuando viene a echar una mano con las misiones más peligrosas.

De pronto la chica apartó los ojos que mantenía fijos, con un tono de ira, en Shiro y miró a Naruto y se acercó corriendo.

- ¡Anda! ¡Qué chico tan mono! ¿Cómo te llamas?

- E… esto Naruto…

- Am, vaya es un buen nombre.

- G… gracias – dijo Naruto tartamudeando pues la chica de cerca era mucho más guapa de lo que parecía.

Hinata se había apartado de Naruto al ver venir a la chica corriendo. Veía como Naruto se sonrojaba al ver a la chica y se ponía triste moviendo entre sus manos sus dedos.

- Anda – dijo Amelia quitando la vista de Naruto un momento para ver a Jiraiya y Kakashi - . Si son el pervertido y el chico rayo, ¿cómo estáis?

- Podías al menos llamarnos por nuestro nombre, ¿no T.T? – dijeron a la vez Kakashi y Jiraiya mientras lagrimones les caía por los ojos.

- Ja, ja. Lo siento Kakashi y Jiraiya.

- Bueno Amelia – intervino Shiro -. ¿Qué haces en este pueblo? – preguntó Shiro con un tono serio.

- Estoy buscando a Rikimaru – respondió ella girándose y mirando a Shiro.

- ¿Rikimaru está aquí?

- Eso me han dicho. Nunca se queda mucho en el mismo sitio así que se dice que últimamente está mucho por aquí, por eso estoy aquí. ¿Me ayudaras a buscarlo?

- Está bien.

El grupo se puso en marcha con Amelia y Shiro a la cabeza. Naruto caminaba al lado de Kakashi y cuando miraba a Hinata esta apartaba la cara y mostraba un poco de cara de mosqueo. "¿Qué le pasa?", se preguntaba para si mismo Naruto cada vez que la miraba.

- Eh, Kakashi-sensei.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué quieres Naruto?

- ¿Quién es ese Rikimaru?

- Es el tercer miembro del grupo de Shiro y Amelia.

- Vaya. ¿Eran fuertes cuando estaban en grupo? – preguntó Naruto con curiosidad

- Los mejores que habían en Konoha – le respondió Jiraiya - . Formaban un grupo excepcional. Su grupo estaba muy bien equilibrado la verdad. En primer lugar estaba Shiro, cuya habilidad en el Taijutsu y Ninjutsu era espectacular para alguien de su edad. Además fue reconocido por la cantidad de técnicas ninjas que el mismo creó para su propio uso. Luego está Amelia, una excelente ninja médico que además es una gran experta en el Genjutsu y poseía una gran fuera destructora. Por último estaba Rikimaru, un especialista en estrategias y un maestro a la hora de preparar trampas sin contar en que era un maestro en el ninjutsu y en el espionaje.

- Entonces debían ser muy fuertes – dijo Naruto sorprendido.

- La verdad es que sí – comentó Kakashi.

Cuando pasaron al lado de una taberna oyeron un poco de ruido. Parecía que algo estaba pasando dentro. El grupo entró y vio a un grupo de tres ninjas que vestían capas negras alrededor de un joven que estaba tranquilamente sentando en la mesa que ellos rodeaban y bebiendo su vaso de sake.

- No te lo repetiremos más. Vendrás con nosotros – dijo uno de los individuos.

- Ya he dicho que no pesados – repuso el joven - . Decidle a vuestro jefe que si quiere a alguien que se busque a otro. Además, no pienso trabajar para alguien que debe ser más débil que yo.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

- ¿Cómo te atreves?

- ¡Te vamos ha hacer tragar esas palabras desgraciado!

Los tres encapuchados iban a golpear a la vez al chico pero este desapareció de la vista de esos tres que golpearon la mesa.

- ¿Dónde se ha metido? – El grupo de los tres miraba a todos lados en busca del tipo que los había esquivado y una voz les hizo girarse.

- Estoy aquí – cuando los tres se giraron vieron el chico detrás de ellos.

Naruto estaba sorprendido por la velocidad de aquel tipo. Parecía muy joven pero su altura y su voz aguda le hicieron pensar que no podía tener menos de 20 años. Lo que más le sorprendió es que aquel individuo ni siquiera había abierto lo ojos para esquivar el golpe. Su pelo era negro y estaba de punta y Naruto pudo distinguir que con lo que se lo sujetaba era uno de los protectores de Konoha.

- E… ese es… - sus dudas se disiparon cuando Shiro y Amelia posaron sus manos sobre el hombro de aquel individuo.

- Anda, pero si son Shiro y Amelia, ¿cómo vosotros por aquí?

- ¿Acaso importa eso? Tú como siempre haciendo broncas, ¿no? – dijo Shiro.

- Han empezado ellos diciendo que quieren que me una a o no se que grupo.

- Ya veo – dijo Amelia – ¿Y por eso tú les provocas?

- Yo solo estaba echando mi traguito de sake guapa.

El grupo de los tres se giró para mirar a los dos individuos que se habían sumado a Rikimaru y enseguida reconocieron a uno de ellos.

- U… un momento… ¿Tú eres Shiro?

- Así es.

- Ja, ja. Que suerte. Nuestro jefe lleva mucho tiempo esperando a que alguien te lleve ante su presencia. Seguro que si te llevamos ante el nos recompensará.

- ¿Vuestro jefe? Ya entiendo. Sois de ese grupo.

- Nuestro grupo lleva mucho tiempo detrás tuya Shiro, pero eres más escurridizo que una rata.

- Espero que estés preparado para venir con nosotros por las buenas.

- De eso ni hablar.

- ¡Entonces te llevaremos por las malas! ¡Vamos fuera! – el grupo de tres ninjas saltó a la calle usando la venta que tenía más cerca.

Shiro miro a Amelia y Rikimaru.

- ¿Qué me decís? ¿Revivimos viejos tiempos? – les preguntó Shiro encogiéndose de hombros.

- Me parece bien – respondió Amelia - . Hace tiempo que no me divierto.

- A mi también – respondió Rikimaru - . Vamos a darles caña.

El grupo salió a la calle, seguidos de Kakashi, Jiraiya, Naruto y Hinata. El grupo de ninjas los esperaban fuera.

- ¿Van en serio a luchar? – preguntó Naruto a Kakashi.

- Deberías sentirte afortunado Naruto.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

- Vas a ver con tus propios ojos como actúa el equipo más fuerte Konoha.

La tensión que había en el lugar entre los dos grupos de tres era tal que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

- Esperamos que estéis preparados. Vais a lamentar el haber intervenido.

- Nuestro jefe nos recompensará enormemente si también os llevamos a vosotros.

- ¡Preparaos!

El grupo de tres desapareció del lugar. Era como si se hubieran esfumado. Naruto quedó enormemente sorprendido pero el grupo de Shiro ni se inmuto.

- Bueno… es hora de ponerse en marcha – dijo Shiro - . Rikimaru por favor.

- Claro – cuando Rikimaru abrió sus ojos, Naruto y Hinata quedaron sorprendidos al ver que eran idénticos a los de Hinata y más aún de lo que hizo a continuación - . ¡Byakugan! – no tardo en detectar en donde se encontraban los tres individuos - . Están cerca. ¡Amelia! ¡A las doce en punto!

- ¡Bien! – Amelia concentró chackra en su puño y golpeo la tierra que abrió una gran fisura hacia el lugar que le había marcado

El grupo de tres ninjas apareció poco después atrapado en el montón de rocas que se levantaron con el golpe de Amelia.

- ¿C… cómo ha hecho algo así?

- ¡E… es un monstruo!

- Un momento – les interrumpió el tercero - ¿Dónde está el otro tipo que nos descubrió?

- Estoy aquí… - Rikimaru apareció en un instante delante de los tres individuos y, a una velocidad que ni Naruto ni Hinata pudieron seguir, comenzó a golpear los puntos de chackra de los individuos. En menos de medio minuto los tres tipos salieron lanzados por los aires y cayeron al suelo.

- E… es imposible… no me puedo mover…

- D… debe de haber sellado… nuestros puntos de chackra…

- Así es – les interrumpió Rikimaru - . Gracias al Byakugan he golpeado todos vuestros puntos de chackra algunos que he dejado para que os podáis mover y marcharos de aquí.

- Eso… jamás…

- Muy bien. Entonces me toca a mi – dijo Amelia sonriendo.

Los tres tipos se quedaron mirando atentamente a Amelia que formaba sellos con sus manos y en un momento todo se volvió oscuro para ellos. Se encontraban en la más absoluta oscuridad. De pronto notaron algo a sus pies y al bajar la vista vieron como su cuerpo se iba fundiendo en la lava. El trío comenzó a gritar a unísono y cuando se habían fundido totalmente en la lava volvieron a la realidad y comprobaron que estaban enteros y no les había pasado nada.

- ¿E… era una ilusión?

- Así es – le respondió Amelia con una sonrisa - . Soy una de las mejores ninjas en el uso del Genjutsu por lo que esto ha sido una pequeña demostración de lo que soy capaz de hacer.

- M… maldita sea… - el ninja vio como Shiro se colocaba delante de el y sus compañeros.

- Decidle a vuestro jefe, que si me quiere a mi o a alguno de mis compañeros que venga el mismo a buscarnos – Shiro comienza a realizar sellos y a concentrar el chackra en su puño - ¡Honou no Ryu Ken!

El golpe lanzo a los tres ninjas por los aires que pronto desaparecieron de la vista de todo el mundo. Shiro se acercó para hablar con sus compañeros y, mientras, Naruto los miraba fascinado por la habilidad que habían demostrado tener y estaba seguro que no había ni peleado en serio.

El grupo se alojó en una posada que conocía Rikimaru, por lo que les salió casi gratis el quedarse. En la cena Hinata termino antes que los demás y se fue a su habitación. Desde arriba oía como Shiro y Rikimaru criticaban a Amelia por acercarse tanto a Naruto. Era ya media noche y Hinata salió al balcón de su habitación desde donde podía ver un cielo totalmente bañado de estrellas brillantes.

- Adelante – la puerta se abrió y Naruto entró - . ¿N... Naruto-kun?

- Hinata dime, ¿qué te pasa? Me has esquivado durante todo el día.

- No sé, supongo que estabas tan bien al lado de Amelia-sama que no querías estar conmigo – dijo ella con un tono de enfado apartando la mirada de Naruto mostrando en su rostro su cabreo.

- ¿Eh? Pero si era ella la que no me soltaba.

- Pues parecía que te gustaba.

Hinata se sorprendió cuando Naruto la abrazó por detrás y la cubrió con sus brazos.

- La única persona que me gusta que me haga esas cosas eres tu Hinata.

- N… Naruto-kun – Naruto giró la cara de Hinata y la beso en los labios.

En el tejado de la posada se encontraban sentados y contemplando las estrellas.

- Vaya, ¿así se divierte ahora los jóvenes? Qué bonito – dijo Amelia derramando unas lágrimas en forma de broma.

- Deberías dejar de meterte en esa pareja Amelia. Aunque no deberíamos preocuparnos, tus relaciones no duran más de medio día – dijo Rikimaru con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¿Quieres salir volando Rikimaru?

- No déjalo. Me gusta más estar en tierra firme. Cambiando de tema. Shiro, parece que te has metido en un buen lío otra vez.

- Sí. Parece que ese grupo va detrás de esa espada y de algunos ninjas especiales para alegrar a Akatsuki.

- Resumiendo – dijo Amelia - . Vas a volver a esas ruinas donde murieron tantos compañeros nuestros para recuperar una espada que ni el mismísimo cuarto pudo recuperar.

- Así es – afirmó moviendo a la vez la cabeza de forma afirmativa.

- Estás tan loco como siempre – suspiró Amelia - . ¿Pero sabes que? Iré.

- ¿Cómo? – Shiro se giró sorprendido a la vez que hacía esa pregunta en voz alta mirando a Amelia con cara de sorpresa.

- Es una misión suicida y aunque vayas con el legendario Hinata y con el gran ninja guerrero Kakashi, esos dos pequeños no son más que niños y en ese templo se necesita a gente que este muy preparada. Por eso iré a la misión.

- Amelia…

- Yo también iré – intervino Rikimaru.

- Rikimaru.

- Hace mucho que no hago nada en particular y me he estado entrenado muy duro desde la última vez que estuvimos en ese lugar. Tengo ganas de probar mis habilidades a tope y además, no creo que sea bueno dejar a mi viejo amigo hacer frente a tal peligro.

- Gracias chicos. De verdad.

- No te pongas sentimental ahora Shiro, no es propio de ti – dijo con una sonrisa Amelia.

Ya era muy tarde, pero Hinata aún no se había ido a dormir. Sabía que el grupo partiría tan pronto saliera el sol pero no tenía sueño. Cuando miró hacía abajo vio a alguien sentado en un banco. Cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la oscuridad pudo distinguir a Rikimaru. Desde que lo vio luchar quería hablar con el. Por eso aprovechó la oportunidad. Bajo de un salto y se dirigió hacía Rikimaru.

Rikimaru enseguida se fijo en como la pequeña se acercaba hacía a el y la miro con sus ojos fijos en ella.

- ¿No deberías estar durmiendo señorita?

- ¿Señorita?

- Eres Hinata Hyuga, ¿no? La hija del jefe del clan Hyuga que pertenece al Souke, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo está tu padre?

- ¿C… conoces a mi padre?

- Claro que si. Si soy de la familia tendré que conocerlo, ¿no crees?

- Así que realmente eres un Hyuga… ¿pero de que….?

- ¿De qué rama de la familia? De ninguna.

- ¿C… como? – preguntó Hinata sorprendida.

- No soy hijo de dos personas que pertenezcan a la misma rama del Souke o del Bouke. Soy hijo de un hombre del Souke y un hombre del Bouke.

- P… pero… ¿eso no está prohibido?

- Lo está, pero mi padre lo vio una tontería y se caso con mi madre rompiendo esa regla. Entonces nací yo y como venía de dos personas que pertenecía a ramas distintas pues no se me colocó rango. Solo se me dejó vivir y entrenar nada más. Con los Hyuga no comparto más que el apellido. Tú padre fue muy amable conmigo además. Aunque no se me consideraba miembro de la familia el no me rechazó cuando iba con mis padres a la casa central de los Hyuga.

- Y… ya veo…

- Hinata.

- ¿S… si?

- Aunque no pertenezca al Souke ni al Bouke, quiero que sepas que le debo mucho a tu padre así que es si es preciso daré mi vida para que no te ocurra nada.

- P… pero no debería…

- Créeme si te pasará algo, mucha gente se pondría triste.

Ante esto Hinata no dijo nada más. Rikimaru dio la conversación por acabada y abandonó el lugar. Hinata se quedó un momento mirando a las estrellas y luego se marchó a su habitación y se fue a dormir.


	11. Aparece el grupo de los diez

11º CAPÍTULO: APARECE EL GRUPO DE LOS DIEZ. ESTRATEGIA DEFINITIVA: ¡EL ONIGAN!

Llegaron a una pequeña ciudad en donde pararon a descansar. Las ruinas estaban a medio día de allí, pero hacía más de cinco días que no habían descansado en condiciones y preferían recuperar fuerzas antes de ponerse en marcha.

- Bueno hoy descansaremos aquí – dijo Shiro –. Mañana nos iremos directos a las ruinas.

- Por fin… - dijo Naruto suspirando - . Ya estaba harto de caminar.

- Será mejor que descansemos lo que podamos hoy – comentó Jiraiya - . Mañana será un día muy duro allá dentro.

El grupo se fue a sus respectivas habitaciones y Naruto se fue a los baños termales.

- Uau… que bien se está tras tantos días dándome la paliza a andar…. – de pronto oye como se abre la puerta y ve entrar a Hinata - . ¿¡Cómo!? ¿¡Otra vez!? ¡No puede ser! – pensó y corrió a esconderse en donde pudo.

Hinata se sentó y al poco vio como Amelia entraba en el baño y se sentaba no muy lejos de ella. Hinata evitó en un primer momento el decir nada. Finalmente Amelia rompió el silencio.

- Hay que ver que bien se está en estos baños, ¿verdad?

- S… si tienes razón – dijo Hinata con voz tímida.

Desde que Amelia y Rikimaru se habían unido al grupo, no había hablado mucho con ella. Le molestaba que Amelia se acercará tanto a Naruto y eso le ponía celosa y parecía que Amelia lo notase y solo lo hiciera para ponerla celosa. Levantó un momento la vista para mirarla de reojo y vio como Amelia se estiraba y pudo observa como su cuerpo estaba perfectamente formado. Amelia lo noto y sonrió. Se levantó al poco y se acercó a Hinata.

- ¿Q… qué pasa? – dijo Hinata con un tono un poco apagado.

- Me ha parecido que estabas muy empeñada en mirar mi cuerpazo… ¿estoy bien formada eh?

- Si… supongo…

- ¿Supones? Je – Amelia le arrancó la toalla a Hinata y su cuerpo quedó al descubierto.

- ¿Q… qué haces? – dijo totalmente roja y tapándose el cuerpo.

- No se de que te avergüenzas, estamos entre chicas. Además, pare ser tan joven tienes un cuerpo la mar de envidiable – se coloca por detrás de ella y comienza a manosearla.

- N… no para por favor…

- Venga no seas tan sosa Hina…

Naruto observaba la escena desde lejos totalmente colorado sin saber como reaccionar.

- ¿E… esto es lo que hacen las chicas cuando están solas en el baño? – pensó para si mismo.

Shiro se preparó para darse un baño pues le dolía todo el cuerpo y entonces vio salir a Hinata y Amelia.

- Oh, hola Shiro.- saludó Amelia levantando la mano y mandándole una sonrisa a Shiro.

- ¿Estabais las dos en el baño? – Preguntó el extrañado y vio que Hinata estaba un poco roja - . No le habrás hecho nada raro, ¿verdad?

- Ey, ey. ¿Pero qué clase de chica te piensas que soy?

- Una muy malvada por supuesto.

- Como te pasas u.uU.

Shiro se despidió de las chicas y se metió al baño. Mientras se quitaba la camisa para dejarla en el cesto pensaba en la conversación que acababa de tener con Amelia y algo le pasó por la cabeza.

- N… no, no puede ser – pensó con una sonrisa en su rostro y pasó a abrir la puerta del baño y como esperaba, allí estaba Naruto flotando - . ¿Pero cómo se lo hace para acabar siempre así?

Shiro dejó a Naruto en la habitación y se fue a dar un paseo. En el camino se encontró con Hinata que caminaba con la cabeza agachada.

- Ah… hola Shiro-sensei – dijo con una voz un poco apagada.

- ¿Qué te pasa Hinata? Te veo muy desanimada.

- N… no es nada.

- ¿Quieres que demos una vuelta por ahí? Hay un pequeño claro un poco más allá de las afueras de la ciudad.

- Si usted quiere…

Shiro y Hinata se fueron hacía el lugar que Shiro había mencionado. Por el camino Shiro notó como Hinata se iba animando cada vez más. Cuando llegaron al claro la mirada de Hinata cambio de tristeza a una mirada feliz. Esto alegró a Shiro.

- Es muy bonito.

- ¿Verdad que si Hinata? Me alegro que te guste.

Ambos se sentaron en la orilla del lago.

- Sabe Shiro-sensei… tengo envidia de Amelia…

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – Shiro quedó muy extrañado por lo que dijo Hinata.

- Ella… es capaz de expresar sus pensamientos de una manera tan natural que me da envidia.

- Tú los expresas últimamente con Naruto, ¿no es verdad?

- Pero… no soy tan abierta como Amelia.

- Ella es un caso especial Hinata, créeme.

- Si usted lo dice…

De pronto comenzó a haber mucho viento.

- ¿Y… y este levantamiento de viento? – dijo Hinata y vio como Shiro se ponía en pie y registraba el lugar con la mirada.

- ¡Ahí están!

Shiro lanzó unos Shuriken hacía el lago y algo que brillo los desvío. En el lago aparecieron de pronto diez figuras que estaban cubiertas por unas capas negras y que en su frente llevaban distintas cintas de distintas aldeas.

- Je… muy bien hecho. Justo lo que esperaba de alguien como tú Shiro – dijo uno que llevaba en su protector la señal de la aldea oculta de la arena.

- Sabía que andaríais por aquí, peor no pensé que os atrevierais a aparecer tan pronto.

- Hemos venido a por el chico y a por ti por supuesto – dijo otro que llevaba en su protector el dibujo de la aldea oculta de la niebla.

- S… Shiro-sensei… - Hinata se echó un poco hacía atrás.

- Hinata escúchame – dijo Shiro sin mirar a Hinata.

- ¿Si?

- Quiero que vuelvas a la cuidad y avises a Kakashi y los demás. No despiertes a Naruto. Corre todo lo deprisa que puedas yo te cubriré.

- Pero no puedo dejarlo solo. Son diez contra uno.

- ¡No te preocupes por mi! ¡Tú corre!

- E… está bien…

Hinata empezó a correr y uno de los diez lanzó un shuriken que se dirigió hacía ella pero Shiro lo detuvo.

- Esto es entre vosotros y yo chicos – vaciló Shiro con una sonrisa.

- ¿Piensas que tú solo podrás contra nosotros diez?

- Creo que incluso me sobraré.

- ¡Maldito engreído vas a ver! Para que sepas quienes son tus asesinos nos presentaremos antes.

- Como gustéis… aunque la verdad no me importa mucho… - pensó para si mismo.

- Yo soy Sessomaru, antiguo ninja de la aldea oculta de la arena.

- Yo soy Ragnos, ninja de la misma aldea.

- Yo soy Kiromaru, ninja de la aldea oculta de la niebla.

- Yo soy Korimaru, de la misma aldea.

- Reifus, de la misma aldea.

- Sokimaru, de la aldea oculta de la arena.

- Aminamaru, de la aldea oculta del sonido.

- Ayame, de la aldea oculta de la arena.

- Ambus, de la misma aldea.

- Y por último, Iru, de la aldea oculta de la niebla.

- Ya veo… sois ninjas que os marchasteis de vuestra aldea.

- Ahora que sabes nuestros nombres Shiro, ¿te apartarás o te tendremos que quitar por la fuerza? – dijo Reifus.

- Je, si creéis que vuestros nombres me intimidaran estáis muy equivocados. No os dejaré pasar de aquí.

- ¿Y cómo quieres detenernos a los nueve a la vez? – intervino Ambus.

- ¡De está manera! – Shiro comienza a formar sellos - ¡Gōkakyū no jutsu! – la bola de fuego barrio todo el lugar en donde se encontraba el grupo de los diez...

Shiro observó como varias sombras salían de la humareda e intentaban pasar por encima de el. Saltó en el aire y se puso a su altura. Dos del grupo intentaron golpearlo, pero Shiro paro sus golpes y tras dar una voltereta sobre ellos les golpeo con una patada y los lanzo contra el suelo. Luego volvió a lanzar bolas de fuego contra los demás del grupo que pararon en seco en el suelo y Shiro se coloco delante de ellos y les impidió continuar.

- Ya os dije que no os dejaría pasar.

- ¿Eres cabezota verdad? Muy bien, tú lo has querido – dijo Aminamaru.

Todo el grupo se lanzó contra Shiro a la vez, excepto los otros dos que aun estaban en tierra.

- Si queréis pelea cuerpo a cuerpo os enseñare un poco de artes ninja – dijo con una sonrisa - . Modalidad número uno del arte ninja. ¡Taiujutsu!

Shiro paró el primer puñetazo que le llego de uno de ellos, lo hizo dar vueltas, girando sobre si mismo, y lo lanzó contra otros dos que se le acercaban. Luego se acercó corriendo a otro que se aproximaba por su derecha y se agachó para esquivar la patada que este intentó propinarle, apoyó sus manos en el suelo para que le sirvieran de base y giro sobre si mismo para propinarle primero una patada en el estómago y luego otra en la cara. El tipo cayó al suelo dando vueltas sobre si mismo.

Cuando se puso en pie observó como tres intentaban rodearlo y se preparó para golpearlos. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca realizó su golpe.

- ¡Konoha Senpuu! – el golpe hizo que se levantara un pequeño remolino que golpeo a los tres atacantes y los hizo caer al suelo.

Shiro observó a los que aún estaban en el suelo y vio como otros pasaban por encima de él de un salto, y aterrizaban en el suelo y comenzaba a correr.

- ¡Maldición! Muy bien vamos allá. Segunda modalidad en el arte ninja. ¡Ninjutsu! – Shiro comienza a realizar sellos - ¡Gōkakyū no jutsu!

La bola de fuego casi golpe al dúo, pero estos saltaron en el último momento y la esquivaron. Shiro salto detrás de ellos y se logró colocar delante.

- Tercera modalidad en al arte ninja. ¡Genjutsu! – Shiro levantó un pequeño remolino de hojas y de pronto el dúo se vio envuelto por la oscuridad.

Por más que se movían la oscuridad no acaban. No parecía tener fin.

- Maldición… nos ha cogido… - protestó Ambus.

En este momento apareció como algo brillante a la lejanía que se acercó a toda velocidad hacía ellos y los golpeo. La oscuridad se disipó y ellos cayeron al suelo.

- Uf… ¿qué os ha parecido eso?

Cuando Shiro levantó la vista de los dos que estaban en el suelo contemplo como los otros ocho del grupo estaba de pie frente a el.

- Veo que te defiendes bien, pero no nos lograras mantener siempre a raya – dijo Aminamaru.

- Eso ya lo veremos.

- Mira, no podemos malgastar nuestras energías contigo. Así que aparta – volvió ha hablar Aminamaru.

- ¡Quitadme vosotros si podéis!

Los ocho se volvieron a abalanzar sobre Shiro. Shiro pudo parar los golpes y golpear a sus rivales pero tan pronto como se deshacía de uno otro volvía. Al mismo momento en que paraba el golpe de uno, golpeaba a otro con sus patadas. Al final quedó rodeado por el grupo de los ocho.

- Maldición…

- Ahora acabaremos contigo – dijo Aminamaru.

- Eso ya lo veremos – Shiro sonrió y saltó en el aire, el grupo de los ocho le siguió.

Cuando ya consideró estar lo suficientemente alto, Shiro se paró y espero a que el resto del grupo llegará hasta donde el estaba. El primero en llegar fue Aminamaru, que intentó golpear con un puñetazo. Shiro lo paro con su rodilla y le agarró el brazo, apoyó sus pies sobre el pecho de Aminamaru y empezó a girar sobre si mismo imitando la superficie de un círculo. Cuando otros dos estuvieron lo bastante cerca de el lo soltó y se llevó a esos dos por delante. Al poco chocaron contra el suelo.

Otros dos no tardaron en llegar e intentaron golpearlo a la vez con una patada. Shiro detuvo las dos, cada una con una mano, y uso las piernas de sus oponentes para impulsarse y quedar por encima de ellos para finalmente dar una vuelta y pegarlos a cada uno una patada en la cabeza y lanzaros para el suelo.

Ya solo quedaban tres subiendo hacía el. Shiro formo un sello en con sus manos.

- ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! – surgió de la nada un clon de Shiro.

Shiro sujeto la mano del clon que empezó a girar sobre sí mismo y finalmente lanzó a Shiro en dirección hacía donde subían los otros tres ninjas. Dos de los tres que estaban un poco más avanzados que el tercero, e iban más o menos igual, quedaron sorprendido al ver como Shiro bajaba hacía ellos. Shiro alargó sus brazos y logró llevarse consigo a los dos que iban mas avanzados que no tardaron en caer a una gran velocidad hacía el suelo. El tercero que no estaba muy lejos quedo impresionado por la hazaña de Shiro y ni se dio cuenta de que Shiro lo golpeo con una patada y lo lanzó contra el suelo. Shiro aterrizó al poco.

- Uff… eso estuvo cerca – miró al grupo y vio que faltaban dos. Pensó en los dos que había tumbado antes pero cuando miro hacía donde los había dejado ya no estaban. Miro a su alrededor y los vio - . ¡Maldición!

Estaban muy avanzados ya, al menos como para detenerlos con una técnica de ninjutsu.

- Muy bien, no me queda más remedio – Shiro cerro los ojos y empezó a concentrarse, pero pronto dos de los tipos que estaban en el suelo lo golpearon por la espalda y lo lanzaron por el aire.

- ¡Lo tenemos! ¡Ahora! – es todo lo que Shiro oyó y vio como Aminamaru se colocaba delante de el.

- ¡Hasta nunca Shiro! – Animamaru estuvo apunto de alcanzar a Shiro con una patada pero de pronto se vio golpeando un tronco - . ¿T… técnica de reemplazo? – Shiro apareció a su espalda.

- ¡Si me queréis derrotar tendréis que hacerlo mejor! – Shiro golpeo a Aminamaru con una patada y lo lanzó contra tierra. Al llegar al suelo los otros siete ya lo esparaban en pie y dispuestos a pelear - . Siento defraudaros, pero no puedo perder tiempo con vosotros chicos.

- No te vamos a dejar pasar Shiro – dijo Ayame.

- ¡Eso ya lo veremos! – Shiro juntó sus manos y cerro sus ojos y a pesar de que notaba como se quedaba rodeado ni se movió.

- ¡A por el! – los nueve se abalanzaron contra Shiro y este de pronto abrió los ojos.

- ¡Cuarta puerta, puerta de la herida, ábrete! – el cuerpo de Shiro empezó a descargar una pequeña gran cantidad de chackra y desapareció de la vista de sus atacantes.

El grupo se quedó atónito. No sabían donde se había metido y de pronto lo vieron. Un poco más avanzado. Shiro los miró y les lanzó una sonrisa.

- Voy a terminar con este juego amigos.

Shiro desapareció de la vista de sus atacantes y en un santiamén el grupo se vio atacado por todos lados. Los siete cayeron al suelo llenos de heridas por los golpes. Shiro se paró y miró hacía su espalda. Los otros dos estaban muy avanzados y no quería abrir el resto de las puertas para guardar energías.

- Muy bien… no me queda otra alternativa… - cerró sus ojos y empezó a emitir una pequeña cantidad de Chackra. Cuando los abrió sus ojos eran de un color rojo claro y su mirada parecía la de un gato - ¡Onigan!

Ragnos y Reifus estaban muy cerca del pueblo. Pronto cumplirían su misión y Akatsuki les recompensaría, quizás entrando en el grupo principal. Claro que… primero tendrían que contar con su jefe. Estaban tan absortos en sus pensamientos que ni se dieron cuenta de que Shiro los superaba y se colocaba frente a ellos y posteriormente los golpeaba con una patada y los lanzaba contra el suelo. Shiro se paró delante de ellos con los brazos cruzados y mirándolos con una mirada que ellos jamás habían visto.

- ¿C… cómo nos has alcanzado? – preguntó Ragnos poniéndose en pie.

- Tengo mis ases en la manga.

Al poco llegaron los otros ocho restantes del grupo.

- Vaya… veo que han llegado el resto de mis rivales – dijo Shiro con una sonrisa.

- ¡No te las des de poderoso! – protestó Ayame que se iba a abalanzar contra el pero Aminamaru le sujeto el hombro y la detuvo.

- Espera Ayame, mírale bien. Mira sus ojos, no son iguales que antes.

- ¿Quieres decir? – Ayame se fijo y vio que tenía razón - ¡Es cierto! ¿Qué le ha pasado a tus ojos?

- Eso es el onigan – dijo Aminamaru.

- ¿El onigan? – se preguntaron todos para si mismos.

- Es un tipo de ojo especial al igual que el Sharingan del clan Uchija o el Byakugan del clan Hyuga. Su poseedor al activarlo gana una gran velocidad y una gran fuerza pero como toda técnica maravillosa tiene un efecto negativo y es que un fuerte uso del Onigan puede hacer perder el control a su portador y no poder controlar sus poderes. ¿Me equivocó? – dijo Aminamaru.

- Tienes toda la razón – contestó Shiro con una sonrisa - . Soy el portador del Onigan (ojo demoníaco), pero jamás lo he llevado al extremo, solo use para alcanzar a tus dos amigos y no os preocupéis, porque no lo usaré contra vosotros – dicho esto la mirada de Shiro volvió a ser normal.

- Es una pena… - comentó Aminamaru - . Con el onigan nos hubieras derrotado fácilmente.

- Puede ser, pero no pienso usar algo así contra vosotros. Porque no necesito mi arma secreta para mataros.


	12. Aparece Kurogane

12º CAPÍTULO: KUROGANE, EL NINJA RENEGADO DE KONOHA. LA DECISIÓN DE NARUTO.

Shiro se encontraba rodeado por sus diez adversarios, pero a pesar de todo mostraba señales de tranquilidad.

- Estás muy tranquilo a pesar de que te tenemos rodeado Shiro – dijo con furia Aminamaru.

- Nunca me he puesto nervioso en medio de una batalla y no pienso hacerlo ahora. Además… - se paró de repente y agachó la cabeza para luego levantarla y mirar de reojo a todos sus rivales con una mirada totalmente diferente a la que había tenido hasta ese momento – Vamos a empezar a luchar en serio.

- ¿Qué has dicho?

Shiro pego un gran salto y en pocos segundos ya estaba muy lejos de ellos y comenzó a formar sellos con sus manos.

- ¡Maldito! ¡Te mataré! – grito Korimaru mientras saltaba para alcanzar a Shiro.

Shiro termino de formar sellos y comenzó a concentrar chackra en su puño derecho y cuando Korimaru estuvo lo bastante cerca disparo su flecha de fuego.

- ¡Honou no ya!

La flecha de fuego atravesó a Korimaru que salió lanzado contra el suelo, debido a la velocidad de la flecha, y al llegar ardió en llamas lanzando unos fuertes gritos de dolor al aire.

- ¡Korimaru! – gritaron los miembros del grupo de Korimaru. Shiro por su parte bajo a tierra y se puso en posición de defensa.

- Os lo dije. Ya no voy a jugar más con vosotros. Voy a luchar en serio.

- M… maldito… ¡Vas a pagar por esto! ¡Agarradle chicos! – ordeno Iru mientras se quitaba la capa negra y dejaba al descubierto algo parecido a unas sombrillas.

- No me dejaré coger tan fácilm…. – en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Shiro se vio agarrado por otros dos del grupo - . M… maldición…

- ¡Prepárate a morir maldito! – Iru abrió dos sombrillas y luego las lanzó al aire - ¡Prepárate a morir! ¡Cien mil agujas! – las sombrillas empezaron a girar muy rápidamente y comenzaron a lanzar algo parecido a agujas que caían a gran velocidad.

Los dos que sujetaban a Shiro se fueron a apartar cuando la lluvia de agujas estaba a apunto de llegar pero de pronto el cuerpo de Shiro estallo en llamas y se quemaron el brazo y la pierna. El dolor les impidió moverse y recibieron la lluvia de agujas. Al poco cayeron muertos al suelo, con miles de agujas clavadas en todo su cuerpo.

- ¡Ambus! ¡Reifus! – Grito con ira Iru - ¿¡Dónde está ese cobarde!?

- Estoy aquí – la voz de Shiro vino desde atrás de Iru que notaba una mano posada en su espalda - . Adiós. ¡Honou no ya!

La flecha atravesó por completo a Iru y lo hizo arder totalmente en llamas y caer al suelo enseguida.

- Bien… solo que me quedan seis – pensó Shiro mientras se giraba para ver al resto de sus adversarios.

- H… ha acabado con cuatro de ellos en tan solo un momento….

- Se cambio por un clon de fuego y ni nos dimos cuenta… su velocidad no puede ser humana…

Al oír los comentarios de sus compañeros Ragnos no pudo más.

- ¡Callaos! Yo mismo acabaré con ese gusano – dijo Ragnos con furia.

- Eso ya lo veremos.

Ragnos se lanzó contra Shiro e intentó darle una patada en la cara, pero Shiro se agacho a tiempo para esquivarlo y sujetar la pierna que Ragnos había usado para pegarle. Tras sujetarle bien la pierna, Shiro empezó a girar sujetando a Ragnos y lo lanzo en el aire. Ragnos logró caer a tierra de pie pero sin que se diera cuenta, Shiro se coloco delante suya y le golpeo con la palma de la mano y lo lanzó a unos metros de donde se encontraban primeramente.

- M…maldito…

- Lo siento, pero no tengo tiempo que perder contigo. Haré que no sientas dolor.

- ¡No me dejaré matar tan fácilmente maldito!

Ragnos se lanzó contra Shiro mientras este dibujaba con sus manos sus sellos y comenzaba a cargar chackra en su puño. Ragnos intento agarrarlo con ambos brazos para aplastarlo con todas sus fuerzas pero antes de que lo cogiera Shiro lanzó su golpe que atravesó por completo a Ragnos e hizo que su cuerpo llegará al suelo sin vida.

- ¡Honou no Ryu ken!

El dragón atravesó por completo a Ragnos que cayó al suelo, sin vida.

Los demás miembros del grupo observaban como Shiro los iba eliminando uno por uno. No podían fallar en su misión, pero si no luchaban en serio no podían hacerle frente. Shiro se giró para mirar a los cinco que le quedaban y apretó los puños. Cuando Shiro se lanzó contra los cinco que quedaban en pie, un kunai cayó en su trayectoria y lo hizo detenerse. Ese kunai estaba atado a una cadena. Con la mirada Shiro siguió la cadena y vio al propietario del kunai. Su pelo puntiagudo se sujetaba por un protector que llevaba dibujado el símbolo de konoha y sus ojos penetrantes y rojos miraban a Shiro sin mostrar piedad alguna.

- Es un placer volver a verte Shiro – dijo el tipo misterioso recuperando su kunai y removiéndose su pelo negro.

- Para mi no es ningún placer… Kurogane – el nombre lo pronunció con cierta muestra de odio.

- E… es Kurogane-sama – dijo un poco temeroso Aminamaru.

Kurogane miró a sus hombres que se encontraban a unos pasos de Shiro. Obviamente se habían asustado al hacer el acto de presencia.

- Aminamaru, ¿qué hacéis aún aquí? Deberíais haber cumplido ya la misión que os encomendé.

Aminamaru y el resto del grupo se arrodillan.

- L… lo siento señor… pero Shiro nos ha tapado el camino todo el tiempo y…

- ¿¡Me estás diciendo que un solo ninja ha podido detener a un grupo de diez Aminamaru!?

- Y… yo señor…

- Sois unos incompetentes. Está bien… yo me ocuparé de Shiro. Vosotros id a cumplir vuestro objetivo.

- S… ¡Si señor! – los ninjas se levantan y se van corriendo hacía el pueblo.

Shiro los siguió con la mirada y se puso a perseguirlos corriendo pero Kurogane apareció delante de el tapándole el paso.

- No vas a ir a ninguna parte Shiro.

- ¡No pienso dejar que lleguéis al pueblo! – Shiro forma un sello en sus manos - ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!

Shiro creo varios clones que se lanzaron en la persecución del grupo. Pensó que eso lograría retenerlos un poco pero Kurogane volvió a sacar el kunai que tenía sujeto a la cadena y lo lanzo contra los clones destruyéndolos todos en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

- Después de tantos años, ¿no quieres quedarte a jugar un poco conmigo? – comentó Kurogane con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

- M… maldito…

Hinata ya se encontraba en el pueblo y tan solo le quedaban un par de minutos para llegar a la posada en donde estaba el grupo. Temía que a Shiro le hubiese pasado algo, pues había oído mucho ruido en su camino hacía el pueblo, y, aunque sabía que Shiro era muy fuerte, era imposible que hiciera frente a diez adversarios a la vez. Por fin llego al hostal y en la ventana vio que estaba Kakashi leyendo su libro favorito.

- ¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Kakashi-sensei!

Al oír la voz de Hinata Kakashi miro a la calle para mirar que es lo que ocurría.

- ¿Qué ocurre Hinata?

- ¡Rápido, Shiro-sensei est…! – pero antes de que pudiera acabar la frase, los cinco hombres aparecieron alrededor de Hinata. Vestían capas negras y llevaban protectores de distintas aldeas. Uno de ellos agarro a Hinata por la boca y le puso un cuchillo en la boca.

- ¡Maldición! – pensó Kakashi mientras saltaba a la calle.

- Vaya, pero si es Kakashi, uno de los ninjas legendarios de las guerras ninja.

- ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?

- Eso a ti no te importa. Queremos que traigas a Naruto Uzumaki ahora mismo o la vida de esta chica correrá un buen peligro – dijo el tipo que sujetaba a Hinata.

- Ya veo… estos tipos deben ser lo que me comentó Shiro… - pensó para si mismo Kakashi.

Kakashi sabía que no podía hacer nada sin poner en riesgo la vida de Hinata y si hacía algo, Shiro o Naruto le matarían. Estaba apunto de decirles que les entregaría a Hinata cuando alguien pego un puñetazo a sujetaba a Hinata y se la llevaba saltando al tejado.

Hinata no sabía quien le había salvado. Pensó que había sido Shiro pero se sorprendió al ver que se encontraba entre los brazos de Naruto, quien se encontraba mirando al grupo de enemigos con ojos de rabia.

- ¡Ey, vosotros! ¡Cómo os atrevéis a tocar a Hinata!

- Vaya… así que tu eres Naruto Uzumaki, ¿me equivoco? – dijo el tipo al que había golpeado Naruto mientras se ponía en pie.

- Así es. ¿Quiénes sois vosotros?

- Somos un grupo que venimos a por ti. Seguro que te sonara el nombre de nuestros jefes. Akatsuki.

- ¿Akatsuki? – Naruto recordó entonces a Itachi Uchiha el hermano de Sasuke.

- Por supuesto, sabemos donde se encuentra tu querido amigo que se fue con Orochimaru.

- ¿¡S… sabéis donde está Sasuke?

- Así es, pero debes venirte con nosotros.

- ¡No les escuches Naruto, es una mentira!

Mientras oía, Naruto apretaba sus puños con una gran fuerza y rabia. Sabía que podía ser mentira, pero también podía ser verdad y cualquier pista para encontrar a Sasuke era poca.

- ¿Qué garantía tengo de que no me estáis engañando?

- Es normal que no te fíes de nosotros, muy bien.

El tipo del centro, que parecía ser quien mandaba al grupo, uso su cuchillo y se hizo una herida de sangre e escribió algo en un papel y luego hizo algo parecido a k lo firmaba.

- Esta será mi garantía. Un pacto de sangre. Si rompemos este pacto, dejaré que me mates.

Naruto se lo pensó un momento, pero enseguida dio una respuesta.

- Está bien, iré con vosotros.

- ¡Naruto-kun! – Hinata se puso delante de Naruto e intentó detenerle.

- Lo siento Hinata, pero me buscan a mi y si yendo con ellos puedo encontrar a Sasuke…

- ¿No ves que es una trampa Naruto-kun?

- Puede ser… pero cualquier oportunidad es buena para encontrar a Sasuke – Naruto se acerca a Hinata y la abraza – Hinata, gracias.

Tras darle un beso en los labios, Naruto le pega un puñetazo a Hinata y esta cae desmayada. Naruto agarró a Hinata y saltó al suelo. Se la entregó a Kakashi y se dirigió al grupo.

- Llevarme con vosotros.

- Has elegido bien.

- ¡Naruto! – antes de que Kakashi pudiera hacer nada el grupo desapareció en una corriente de niebla.

Shiro se encontraba peleando cuerpo a cuerpo contra Kurogane. Intentaba golpearle con patadas y puñetazos, pero todos sus golpes eran inútiles contra el, los paraba y luego le golpeaba. A Shiro le pareció ver un hueco en su defensa e intento golpearle con un puñetazo en pecho, pero Kurogane lo paro con la mano izquierda y luego con la derecha le golpeo un puñetazo en el estómago, luego le lanzo una patada desde abajo que le golpeo la barbilla, que hizo que Shiro se elevara un poco, para luego golpearle con otra patada en el costillar y lanzarlo con gran fuerza contra un árbol.

- Sigues siendo tan lento como siempre Shiro.

- Ugh… - Shiro se limpió la sangre que le caía por el labio mientras miraba a Kurogane.

De pronto alguien apareció detrás de Kurogane, por la voz supo que se trataba de Aminamaru.

- Mi señor, tenemos a Naruto Uzumaki.

- ¿¡Qué!? – pensó Shiro para sus adentros.

- Buen trabajo. Bueno Shiro, como ves, ya tengo lo que vine a buscar, nos veremos en otro momento, hermano. Adiós.

- ¡E… espera!

Kurogane y Aminamaru se desvanecieron en una cortina de humo. Shiro se quedó un rato sentado y apoyado en el árbol contra el que se había golpeado y cuando se pudo poner en pie regresó al pueblo.

Era ya de noche y el grupo se encontraba en el comedor. Todos excepto Hinata.

- Así que eso es lo que ha pasado… - dijo Jiraiya en voz baja y con los brazos cruzados.

- Lo sentimos, si hubiéramos estado más atentos nos hubiéramos dado cuenta – se disculpo Rikimaru.

- No había nada que hacer, nos pillaron por sorpresa – comentó Kakashi para aliviar a Jiraiya, Amelia y Rikimaru que se culpaba por no haber llegado a tiempo.

- La culpa no es de ninguno de vosotros – al oír esto de Shiro todos lo miraron - . La culpa es solo mía.

- ¿Pero por qué dices eso Shiro? – le preguntó Amelia extrañada.

- Si hubiera planeado mejor las cosas hubiera podido detener a los otros cinco y esto no hubiera pasado.

- Eran diez contra uno Shiro, ni yo mismo podría hacer frente a diez ninjas expertos – comentó Jiraiya.

- Sabes que eso no es verdad Jiraiya. Durante las guerras ninja tuvimos que hacer frente a grupos mucho más numerosos cuyos ninjas eran muy buenos guerreros.

Ante eso todo el mundo se cayó por un momento. Al final fue Kakashi quien rompió el silencio.

- ¿Qué vamos ha hacer? ¿Llevaran a Naruto ante Akatsuki?

- No… Kurogane es mucho más ambicioso. Ira a las ruinas – le respondió Shiro.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – le pregunto Jiraiya

- Es alguien que es muy ambicioso y además… es mi hermano.

Tanto Kakashi como Jiraiya se quedaron sorprendidos pero Amelia y Rikimaru ni reaccionaron.

- Le conozco bien y se que no se contentara con ocupar un puesto en Akatsuki. Buscará poder y para ello necesita la espada e intentara usar a Naruto para lograrla.

- Entonces debemos ir a las ruinas cuanto antes – comentó Rikimaru

- Eso es, partiremos mañana a primera hora

Hinata se encontraba en el balcón de su habitación con los brazos cruzados, y apoyados en la barandilla, y con la cabeza hundida en ellos. Ni se percató de que Shiro entraba en su cuarto y se ponía a su lado apoyándose en la barandilla.

- ¿Cómo estas?

Hinata no le respondió.

- Hinata… debo pedirte disculpas.

Hinata pareció reaccionar un poco.

- Fue mi culpa que esos cinco llegaran hasta aquí. De haber sido mejor luchador los habría podido detener. Te pido perdón.

Shiro espero la reacción de Hinata pero no se esperaba que reaccionara como lo hizo.

- Soy una inútil… no pude detener a Naruto-kun… por mi culpa… por mi culpa se fue con ellos…

- Eso no es verdad Hinata, tú ya sabes como es Naruto.

- No, no es verdad. La culpa fue solo mía… soy una ninja pésima… no valgo para esto.

- Ey, ey escúchame Hina… - Shiro le poso la mano en el hombro y Hinata hizo el gesto para que la quitará y se giro para verle, estaba llorando.

- Shiro-sensei… no sirvo para nada… no pude detener a la persona que mas quiero en el mundo… no puedo ayudar cuando mis amigos me necesitan… no sirvo para nada…

- Ey, ey. Eso no es verdad – Shiro se arrodilla hasta ponerse a la altura de Hinata y la mira fijamente - . Tú eres una ninja estupenda. Todos cometemos errores a veces.

- Pero los míos… son muy comunes…

- Entonces eres como yo cuando era joven – le dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Cómo?

- Cuando yo tenía tu edad, el cuarto siempre se enfadaba conmigo por desobedecerle y meter la pata. El cometer errores es lo que nos hace aprender a que no debemos volver a hacer, es como un entrenamiento.

- Pero… no es lo mismo un error en una misión pequeña que aquí Shiro-sensei… yo quería… ¡yo quería proteger a Naruto-kun y no pude hacer nada! – Hinata se sorprendió cuando Shiro la atrajo hacía el y apoyo su cabeza sobre su hombro – S… Shiro-sensei…

- Si necesitas un hombro sobre el que llorar puedes contar con el mió Hinata… si necesitas llorar, no te avergüences, hazlo.

Hinata comenzó a llorar en sollozos, envuelta en los brazos de Shiro bajo un cielo estrellado. Al cabo de un rato Hinata se canso y Shiro la metió en la cama y la cubrió con la manta y posteriormente le dio un beso en la frente. Se quedo mirándola fijamente unos momentos y sonrió.

- Descansa, mañana será un día duro – dijo en voz baja y se marchó de la habitación.

Shiro se dirigió a los baños termales en donde se metió para relajarse antes de irse a dormir y una pequeña cantidad de chackra comenzó a salir de el y tomo la forma de un dragón.

- Shiro… ¿en que piensas? – le preguntó Tiamant.

- Mañana… mañana te lo pediré…

- ¿El qué? – preguntó Tiamant extrañado.

- Te pediré que me des toda tu fuerza.

- ¿Qué estas planeando hacer?

- Liberaré todo el poder del onigan.

- ¿Y que ocurrirá si te vuelve a pasar como aquella vez? Puede que no controles tus acciones y ocurra como aquella vez Shiro.

- Lo sé pero… esta vez no pasará. Tengo que detener a Kurogane, ha ido demasiado lejos.

- Sabes que te apoyaré Shiro.

- Gracias Tiamant.

Shiro miró al cielo y se quedo relajado viendo la brillantez de las estrellas que parecían formar un manto.


	13. Las lágrimas de Hinata

13º CAPÍTULO: ¿¡EL ZORRO DE NUEVE COLAS CONTROLADO? LAS LÁGRIMAS DE HINATA

El grupo ya iba de camino hacia las ruinas. Se habían levantado pronto para preparar el equipo y nadie decía nada. Hinata caminaba con la cabeza agachada sin articular palabra. Shiro había intentado sacarle un tema de conversación un par de veces, pero nada había dado resultado. El grupo por fin llegaron a las ruinas. Era un edifico enorme hecho de piedra y que estaba cayendose a pedazos. Más que un edificio, a Kakashi y Jiraiya les pareció que eso fuera una antigua fortaleza. Shiro se adelantó un poco del grupo y les hizo una señal de las puertas.

- En un total hay tres pasadizos para llegar a la cámara subterránea en donde se encuentra la espada, así que nos dividiremos en tres grupos.

- ¿Y quién irá con quién? – preguntó Jiraiya.

- Está claro que ni Rikimaru, ni Amelia ni yo podemos ir juntos porque cada uno de nosotros conocemos uno de estos pasadizos por eso creo que lo mejor es que yo vaya con Hinata y vayamos por el pasadizo de la izquierda, tu Jiraiya iras con Rikimaru e iréis por el pasadizo de la derecha y Kakashi ira con Amelia e iran por el del centro. ¿Alguna objeción?

- No, ninguna – respondieron todos a la vez menos Hinata que mantenía la cabeza agachada.

- Muy bien. Entonces… ¡en marcha!

Los demás entraron corriendo en sus respectivas puertas, pero Shiro y Hinata se quedaron fuera. Shiro se acercó a Hinata y le levanto un poco el rostro para que le mirara.

- Ey Hinata, no te preocupes, te prometo que recuperaremos a Naruto.

- ¿Usted cree Shiro-sensei?

- Claro. Así que venga, vamonos.

- Si…

Shiro y Hinata por fin entraron por su puerta. Era verdaderamente un sitio oscuro. El camino era estrecho para que pasara una persona tras otra y el pasillo parecía no tener fin. Tras varios minutos caminando, que a Hinata le parecieron horas, le pareció distinguir una luz. Se pensó que llegaron a un lugar más claro pero el efecto de luz era de un rayo de sol que entraba desde un hueco que había en el techo. En verdad llegaron a una amplia habitación en la que no había suelo sino más bien un profundo foso que no parecía tener fin.

- Bien… escúchame Hinata, ahora debes activar el Byakugan.

- ¿Eh? ¿Para qué?

- Como has visto no hay camino para llegar al otro lado, pero si hay una forma de llegar saltando sobre unas pequeñas piedras ocultas con chackra. Con tu Byakugan serás capaz de verlas, porque si sigues mis saltos, el más mínimo error de calculo te puede costar la vida, ¿entiendes?

- Muy Shiro-sensei.

Shiro saltó y Hinata se asustó un poco, pero sus miedos se fueron cuando Shiro quedo suspendido en el aire. Realmente parecía que flotara.

- ¡Byakugan!

Cuando Hinata utilizo el Byakugan pudo verlas. Como había dicho Shiro habían unas piedras de chackra que se mantenían en suspensión en ese foso. Lo que más le sorprendio era como Shiro las iban saltando con una precisión increíble sin cometer el más mínimo fallo y no tardo mucho en estar al otro lado e indicarle que le siguiera. Hinata comenzó a saltar y en un par de minutos estaba junto a Shiro.

- Bueno vamos.

Se volvieron a poner en marcha y otra vez atravesaron un pasillo estrecho y pequeño. Está vez no fueron unos minutos caminando si no mucho más tiempo y no lograban encontrar un lugar diferente al pasillo.

- Shiro-sensei… ¿seguro que es por aquí? – preguntó Hinata preocupada.

- Si no te preocupes. Este camino lleva a una gran sala un poco más agradable que la anterior. No queda mucho.

Efectivamente no quedo mucho y llegaron a otra sala muy parecida a la anterior, pero que esta si que tenía suelo. Hinata observó como el lugar estaba decorado con varias imágenes de aves y otros seres fantásticos, además, en el suelo había dibujado un gran sol y a su alrededor había una serie de figuras que representaban a animales.

- Bueno en esta sala no hay nada interesante así que sigamos.

- Si Shiro-sensei.

Cuando fueron a dar un paso para irse hacía el camino que les llevaría al siguiente lugar, un Kunai que salio desde la nada les cayó muy cerca. Hinata y Shiro miraron a todos lados y empezaron a oir pasos que provenían del camino que ellos debían tomar. La silueta se hizo visible a los pocos segundos y cuando el individuo fue tocado por el rayo de luz que entraba en la sala pudieron ver quien era.

- ¿Naruto-kun? – dijo Hinata en voz baja mirando al individuo. Realmente se trataba de Naruto.

- ¿Naruto?

- ¡Naruto-kun!

Hinata se abalanzó corriendo hacía Naruto. Al poco se encontraba a unos pasos de el y cuando intento abrazarle, le sorprendio que Naruto le intentara golpear un puñetazo. Por suerte, Shiro la tiro hacía atrás e impidió que la golpeara.

- ¿N… Naruto-kun? – Hinata se percato, que la mirada de Naruto ya no era la que ella conocía. Sus ojos eran totalmente rojos y parecían más bien los ojos de un gato. Su cara mostraba furia y sus dientes caninos estaban muy afilados.

- ¿Kyubi? – se preguntó para si mismo Shiro.

- Naruto-kun, ¿pero qué te pasa? Soy yo, Hinata – Hinata se acercó unos pasos hacía Naruto, pero este intento golpearla de nuevo y Shiro la volvió apartar por poco.

- ¿Pero qué estas haciendo Hinata? ¿No te das cuenta de que ya no es el Naruto que tu conocías?

- P… pero Shiro-sensei…

Naruto se abalanzó sobre Hinata y Shiro a una gran velocidad. Hinata no se pudo mover, así que Shiro la tiro hacía un lado y dando una voltereta, sin moserse del lugar, le propino una patada a Naruto que lo lanzo contra el tejado, donde se quedo suspendido y mirando a los dos con una mirada de deseos de muerte.

- ¡Naruto-kun! ¿¡Pero qué te pasa!? ¡Somos nosotros! ¿¡No nos reconoces!?

Shiro oía como Hinata gritaba a Naruto para ver si podía hacer entrar en razón a Naruto, pero sabía que era inútil. Quizás el Kyubi había despertado y ahora Naruto estaba fuera de control eso o…

- ¡Ahí! – Shiro lanzó una ráfaga de shuriken a la esquina inferior de la habitación y oyó como algo métalico chocaba contra los shuriken y los desviaba. Después, una sombra de movió a una gran velocidad hasta que se puso al lado de Naruto.

- Vaya, vaya… así que me has descubierto, no me esperaba menos de ti.

- Tenía que ser obra tuya Aminamaru…. Dime… ¿¡qué le has hecho a Naruto!?

- Nada, tan solo le he despertado su auténtico poder… he dominado a su bestia interior.

- ¿Bestia interior? – se preguntó Hinata para si misma.

- ¿Has controlado al Kyubi? No me lo creo.

- Ha sido mucho más fácil de lo que me esperaba. Ese zorro de nueve colas ha sido muy fácil de dominar.

- Shiro-sensei, ¿de qué están hablando? – Preguntó Hinata intrigada mientras miraba con un poco de miedo a Naruto.

- Vaya, ¿esa niña no sabe la verdad? Muy bien pequeña te contaré la verdad sobre tu novio.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra Aminamaru! – le gritó Shiro.

- Este niño tiene en su interior a un monstruo legendario conocido como Kyubi. Se trataba de un zorro de nueve colas que hace muchos años atacó la aldea de Konoha, pero el cuarto Hokage encerró al Kyubi en el interior de este niño. Eso le ha llevado una gran soledad durante toda su vida.

- ¿Soledad? ¿Monstruos? ¿Era por eso por lo que Naruto…?

- Así es pequeña, era por eso que este niño siempre era rechazado por los demás, porque es un monstruo.

- ¡Cállate! – le gritó Shiro mientras le lanzaba otra ráfaga de shuriken que fueron detenidos por un movimiento rápido de Naruto.

- No le ocultes la verdad a esa chico Shiro, sabes que tengo razón y os lo mostraré ahora.

- ¡Eso es mentira! ¡Naruto-kun no es ningún monstruo! – le gritó Hinata con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

- Ahora te mostraré lo contrario muchacha. Naruto, libera tu poder y acaba con ellos.

Naruto comenzó a emitir un gran chackra rojo que finalmente fue cubriendo su cuerpo y tomando forma de zorro.

- ¡No Naruto-kun! – El grito de Hinata fue acompañado de unas lágrimas que le cayeron por el rostro.

- ¡Acaba con ellos! – le ordeno Aminamaru y Naruto se lanzó contra ellos a gran velocidad.

Naruto se paró frente a Hinata quien ni siquiera reacciono, ni se movio, y Naruto le golpeo un puñetazo acompañado del zarpazo que recibió a continuación del chackra y fue lanzada a unos pocos metros del lugar.

- ¡Hinata!

Naruto se abalanzó luego sobre Shiro e intento golpearlo, pero Shiro se pudo apartar lo suficiente para cogerlo del brazo y luego lanzarlo por encima de su hombro contra el suelo. Shiro se acerco corriendo hacía donde estaba Hinata.

- N… Naruto-kun…

- Ey, ey. Hinata escúchame, tienes que pelear.

- No puedo… Shiro-sensei… no puedo pelear contra Naruto-kun…

- Si logramos derrotar a Aminamaru, Naruto volverá a la normalidad. Pero no puedo ocuparme solo de todo Hinata.

- No puedo Shiro-sensei…

Shiro uso su manga para quitarle la sangra que le salia de la pequeña herida que Naruto le había hecho en la mejilla y le sonrio.

- Muy bien, no te preocupes. Ya me haré cargo yo.

Shiro volvió a dejar a Hinata en el suelo a dirigió su mirada hacía Aminamaru que seguía boca abajo y sujeto del techo por sus pies.

- ¿De verdad te piensas que podrás derrotarme Shiro? Tengo un buen guardián bajo mi mando.

- Por supuesto que sí… ¡solo mira y observa! – Shiro se dirigió corriendo hacía Aminamaru y Naruto le salió al paso lanzandose contra el. Shiro cruzó los dedos de ambas manos y comenzóa emitir una pequeña cantidad de chackra - ¡Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! – Shiro creo un veintenar de copias que saltaron hacía Aminamaru y Naruto las destruyo todas en pocos segundos por lo que Shiro se quedo al descubierto al poco.

Naruto se lanzó de nuevo contra Shiro, alargó su mano, y lanzó la garra de su chackra contra Shiro, quien la pudo esquivar a duras penas.

- Muy bien pues si eso no funciona – Shiro realiza otro clon y comenzaron a correr en dos direcciones diferentes. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente apartados, ambos lanzaron una ráfaga de shuriken hacía Aminamaru. Naruto lanzó una de las garras que hizo desaparecer en un momento los shuriken y con la otra realizo un barrido que hizo desaparecer el clon de Shiro y luego lo golpeo lanzandolo contra la pared.

- ¡Ja,ja,ja! Muy bien hecho mi guerrero. ¡Acaba con el!

Naruto se lanzo contra Shiro de forma directa y cuando estuvo a punto de chocar con el, Shiro pego un salto y Naruto se estampo contra la pared quedando bajo una montaña de escombros. Shiro comenzó a correr hacía Aminamaru y empezó a realizar sellos y emitir su chackra.

- ¡A ver que te parece esto! ¡Honou no Ryu Ken! – el dragón formado por el golpe de Shiro se lanzo contra Aminamaru, pero cuando estaba a punto de golpearle, de entre los escombros surgio la garra de Naruto que lo detuvo y cuando Shiro se giro para mirar al lugar, se encontro, de muy cerca, al rostro furioso de Naruto. Naruto le golpeo, pero no con el primer puñetazo que intento darle, pues Shiro lo esquivo, sino con el chackra que lo cubría y que se movío de una manera más tardía. Shiro fue lanzado de nuevo contra la pared.

Hinata miraba el combate desde el suelo, estaba temblando y no sabía que hacer. Sabía que Naruto no podía estar bien, no podía creer que Naruto estuviera haciendo todo eso. ¿Sería entonces el monstruo del que le había hablando Aminamaru antes? Oculto su mirada y se quedo pensativa unos momentos y cuando la dirigio para mirar como seguía el combate, se encontro que Naruto no se había movido aún del sitio, estaba mirando a Shiro que estaba de pie apoyado en la pared contra la que se había estrellado.

- Mierda… así no puedo hacer nada… - Shiro se fijo en Naruto y obviamente era verdad que el Kyubi era quien controlaba su cuerpo, pero, le extraño el hecho de que Aminamaru lo estuviera controlando. Había oído hablar de Aminamaru muchas veces, un ninja capaz de manipular la mente de sus adversarios y usar sus fuerzas a su antojo, pero jamás pensó tal cosa y mucho menos controlar a Kyubi. No termino sus pensamientos, pues Naruto apareció delante de el en un segundo e intento golpearle.

Shiro evito el golpe agachandose y el puño de Naruto quedo atrapado en la pared. Shiro aprovecho ese momento para realizar sellos y concentrar chackra en su puño.

- ¡Honou no Ryu ken! – golpeo a Naruto con su puño en el estomago y, por el impacto, Naruto salió volando por los aires hasta acabar incrustado en el techo de piedra.

Shiro pego un gran salto y sujeto a Naruto por el cuello de su chaqueta y luego apoyo ambos pies en su estómago. Se encontró cara a cara con la mirada asesina de Naruto. Tiro hacía el y Naruto se desincrusto del techo y empezaron a caer. Shiro comenzó a girar sobre si mismo y tanto el como Naruto comenzaron a formas círculos en el aire, hasta que llegaron al suelo y fue Naruto quien se chocó contra el suelo, con Shiro encima de el. La boca de Naruto expulsó un poco de sangre.

- No esta mal – penso Aminamaru para si mismo.

Shiro se apartó de Naruto de un salto hacía atrás, respirando con un poco de dificultad, le había costado más de lo que creía hacer girar a Naruto con el. Naruto no tardo en ponerse en pie y volver a mirarle con su mirada asesina. Shiro se puso en posición de batalla, pero de pronto al oir la voz de Hinata a su espalda se sobresalto un poco.

- ¡Naruto-kun! ¡Ven a por mí!

Shiro se giro y vio que Hinata estaba en pie y hacía gestos para que Naruto se fuera a por ella. La idea parecio funcionar y Naruto se lanzo contra ella.

- ¡Hinata quitate de ahí!

Todo paso tan rapido que Shiro no pudo verlo. Cuando Naruto por fin estaba detenido, su puño estaba lleno de sangre e incrustado en el pecho de Hinata. Hinata mantenía el brazo de Naruto en su interior sujetandolo con sus dos brazos.

- ¡Hinata! – grito Shiro al ver la escena.

- Sh… Shiro-sensei… no se preocupe…. Ahora ya… ahora ya puede…. Acabar con el…

- H… Hinata…

- Yo estaré bien.. – le respondió Hinata con una leve sonrisa con unos labios que emitian algunos pequeños ríos de sangre saliendo de su interior.

Shiro se giro hacía Aminamaru y lo miro con una gran furía en sus ojos.

- No sé a que viene esa mirada Shiro. Esa chica a sido tan estúpida como para recibir el golpe de lleno.

- Callate… te juro… ¡qué te voy ha hacer pagar por esto maldito desgraciado! ¡Onigan! – Los ojos de Shiro cambiaron y su mirada parecía la del mismísimo diablo por lo que Aminamaru noto alguna muestra de un pequeño temor.

- ¡Pues te espero! ¡Por mucho que uses el onigan no acabarás conmigo!

- ¡Eso lo veremos!

Ambos ninjas se abalanzaron el uno contra el otro y comenzaron a luchar el uno contra el otro a una alta velocidad.

Hinata seguía sosteniendo el brazo de Naruto, quien seguía intentado sacarlo mientras emitia unos pequeños gruñidos. Hinata miraba el rostro de furia de Naruto con tristeza. Sabía que Naruto había sufrido mucho por su soledad, pero nunca había sabido la razón. Ahora que la sabía, se sentía culpable por no haber podido aliviar su dolor en todos los años que había pasado a su lado.

- Naruto-kun… te pido disculpas…- ante esto Naruto la mira – Sabía que sufrías mucho… pero nunca… nunca hice nada… para aliviar tu dolor… has pasado mucho tiempo solo… y jamás pude hacer nada por ti… solo te podía mirar desde lejos… porque tenía vergüenza de hablar contigo… además… ahora estas así por mi culpa… y creo… que esto es lo único que puedo hacer por ti Naruto-kun… por favor… por favor... ¡vuelve a ser el Naruto amable y bueno que yo conozco y del cual me enamore! – unas lágrimas saltaron al brazo de Naruto. Eran unas lágrimas cálidas y llenas de un sentimiento tan poderoso que rompieron el sortilegio y Naruto volvio a ser el que era. Su mirada volvio a la normalidad.

- ¿H… Hinata? – Naruto miro su brazo y vio que estaba clavado en el brazo de Hinata, ante lo que se asusto - ¿¡Qué he hecho?

- N… Naruto-kun… me alegro… de que hayas vuelto a ser tu mismo… - le dijo Hinata con una sonrisa y dejo de sujetar el brazo de Naruto con sus manos ante lo que el brazo de Naruto salio y de la herida empezaron a salir varios chorros de sangre. Hinata comenzó a caer y antes de que llegará al suelo, Naruto la sujeto.

- ¡Hinata! ¡Hinata por favor aguanta!

Al oír los gritos de Naruto, tanto Shiro como Aminamaru miraron a la pareja y vieron como Naruto sostenía en sus brazos a una casi desangrada Hinata.

- E… esa chica… ha logrado romper mi sortilegio… - pensó Aminamaru para si mismo. De pronto, noto una gran cantidad de chackra que le hizo abanadonar el pensamiento. Surgía de Naruto. Era el chackra rojo que sin duda hacía un momento estaba controlando, pero ahora parecía más bien el chackra de un demonio.

Naruto dejo a Hinata apoyada en el suelo y se giro y miro a Aminamaru. Su mirada había vuelto a ser la del Naruto poseído por el poder del Kÿubi, pero que esta vez mostraba una mirada de deseos de venganza. Shiro se fue corriendo hacía Hinata y puso sus manos en su pecho y comenzó a emitir su chackra para intentar cerrarle la herida. Naruto por su parte se acercó hacía Aminamaru y se a unos cuantos pasos alejados de el.

- Eh… tu… ¿recuerdas lo que dijiste?

- ¿Eh? ¿El qué?

- Dijiste que si rompías el trato… podía matarte… ¿verdad?

Aminamaru no respondió.

- ¡Pues voy ha hacer que cumplas tu palabra!

A una velocidad sobrehumana que Aminamaru no pudo ni sentir, Naruto le golpeo desde varios ángulos en pocos segundos y Aminamaru en pocos segundos se vio lleno de heridas. De pronto, Aminamaru se vio envuelto por la mano de chackra de Naruto y fue lanzado contra una pared. Con su otra mano, Naruto empezo a concentrar su energía y a formar una bola de chackra. Movió la mano de chackra de forma que Aminamaru se acercará hacía el y luego le golpeo en el estomago con la bola de chackra.

- ¡Rasengan! – Aminamaru salió volando por los aires dando vueltas sobre si mismo hasta que se estrello contra el tejado y luego cayó al suelo seguido de una gran montaña de escombros que lo aplastaron.

Naruto volvió a la normalidad y se acerco corriendo hacia donde estaban Hinata y Shiro. Vio como Shiro estaba emitiendo un chackra que conocía bien, ya que Sakura lo había usado varios veces, era un chackra curativo.

- ¿C… como está?

- Estoy consiguiendo cerrar la herida, pero ha perdido mucha sangre, así que será mejor que la mantengamos al margen de cualquier combate. Bueno esto ya esta.

Shiro aparto sus manos del lugar que estaba tratando y era verdad, ya no estaba la herida que Naruto le había hecho. Hinata recupero el conocimiento y abrió poco a poco los ojos y se encontró con la mirada preocupada de Naruto viendola.

- Naruto-kun… ¿eres tú de verdad?

- Hinata… yo… lo sient… - Hinata le puso un dedo en el labio que le impidio terminar la frase y con su otra mano se puso un dedo en el labio para indicarle que se callará.

- No digas nada Naruto-kun… no fue culpa tuya…

- Hinata… - Naruto se agacho y beso los labios de Hinata. Ante la escena, Shiro se dirigio hacía la puerta.

- Bueno… esto Naruto, deja a Hinata descansar un poco, yo me voy a adelantar, así que nos vemos en la cámara de la espada, no os debería ser difícil llegar.

- Si, Shiro-sensei – le respondió Naruto y Shiro se fue por el pasadizo.

Naruto apoyó la cabeza de Hinata sobre sus rodillas para que le sirvieran de almohada y Hinata se lo agradeció con una sonrisa.


	14. ¡Jiraiya entra en acción!

14º CAPÍTULO: ¡JIRAIYA ENTRA EN ACCIÓN!

La habitación a la que acaban de llegar tenía la pinta de haber sido un viejo dormitorio. Estaba en ruinas pero había varias estanterías y algunas camas debajo de los escombros.

- Vaya… - dijo Jiraiya - . ¿Tanta paliza para llegar a un antiguo dormitorio?

- No recordaba que hubieran tantas trampas.

Jiraiya y Rikimaru miraron hacía el pasillo por el que acababan de venir y observaron la gran cantidad de flechas, lanzas, shurikens y demás objetos que habían clavados en las paredes.

- Realmente a sido peligroso. ¿Falta mucho para llegar a la sala donde está esa espada? – Preguntó Jiraiya estirando los brazos.

- No. No queda mucho. Pero antes debemos hacernos cargo de otro problema.

Jiraiya vio que Rikimaru miraba hacía el techo y el lo siguió. Vio la figura de un ninja que estaba sujeto al techo. Al ninja se soltó del techo y cayó de pie delante de ellos.

- Veo que no han tardado mucho en aparecer – dijo Jiraiya sonriendo.

- No debemos perder el tiempo, tenemos que llegar a la sala de la espada cuanto antes.

- Si pensais que os voy a dejar pasar es que no me conocéis para nada – dijo el ninja sacando un kunai.

- Está bien – suspiró Jiraiya - . Yo me quedaré. Tú sigue adelante.

- ¿Estas seguro?

- Sí, yo me haré cargo de el. Te alcanzaré dentro de poco.

- Está bien nos vemos.

Rikimaru corrió hacía el pasillo para continuar su camino. El ninja intentó detenerle, pero Rikimaru saltó por encima de el y continuo su camino.

- Tsk… se me ha escapado uno… bueno no pasa nada… si me encargó de ti bastará.

- Te veo muy seguro.

- No te creas que por ser un ninja tan famoso me das miedo Jiraiya. ¡Voy a acabar contigo!

El ninja atacó directamente a Jiraiya e intentó cortarle con el Kunai. Como podía, Jiraiya esquivaba los golpes y se apartaba, pero su rival en seguida estaba a su lado de nuevo para intentar golpearle. Finalmente Jiraiya consiguió sujetar la mano en la que sostenía el Kunai y golpearle un puñetazo en la cara y lanzarla contra la pared de su lado.

Se dio cuenta que se había quedado en la mano con la máscara que el ninja llevaba y que le cubría la cara. La lanzó a un lado cuando vio que entre la nube de humo su rival se ponía en pie. Se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que no era un rival sino una rival. Una bella chica de cabello rubio y unos preciosos ojos azules cuya piel blanca la hacía más atractiva aún.

- ¿E… eres una chica? – Preguntó Jiraiya un poco sonrojado.

- Así es. Me llamo Ayame antigua ninja de la aldea oculta de la arena.

- Pues que sepas que no me voy a contener solo porque seas una chica.

- Je, je. Lo siento Jiraiya pero conozco tus puntos débiles y se como hacer que bajes la guardia.

- ¿Ah si? Pues lo siento mucho, pero no hay nada en el mundo que me haga bajar la guardia.

- ¿Ah no? – Ayame se quita la cremallera de la camisa y muestra sus pechos. Ante esto Jiraiya se queda embobado.

- ¡Así se hace! – grita Jiraiya cerrando el puño y levantando el dedo pulgar.

Ayame se abalanzó sobre Jiraiya y le golpeo un puñetazo en la cara, tumbándolo.

- M… maldita sea… caí como un tonto… pero… ¡no me volverá a pasar!

- Mire Jiraiya-sama – Ayame vuelve a descubrir sus pechos y Jiraiya se vuelve a quedar pasmado mirandolos y le vuelve a golpear.

- M… maldición…

- Ja, ja, ja. Conozco su debilidad Jiraiya. Por muy ninja legendario que sea no puede evitar sus tentaciones de ver el cuerpo de una bella chica. ¡Ahora acabaré contigo!

Ayame saltó en el aire y comenzó a lanzar varios shurikens hacía Jiraiya. Jiraiya se puso en pie y se apartó de un salto y contraataco lanzando el otra ráfaga. Ayame no tubo problemas en esquivarlos y se sujeto al techo desde no paró de lanzar ráfagas de shurikens.

Jiraiya se encontró detrás de una de las piedras y miro de reojo por el lado derecho a Ayame.

- Maldición… sino hago algo no podré seguir avanzando… tiene que haber algún modo de… - cuando Jiraiya miró de reojo a Ayame pudo ver como se le podía ver el escote y se quedo embobado viendolo.

Tan embobado se quedo Jiraiya que ni se dio cuenta de que Ayame se coloco delante de el y lo volvio a golpear.

- Eres un ninja patético. Te enseñan algo sensual y en seguida pierdes la cabeza. Me cuesta creer que seas un ninja legendario.

- E… esto aún no ha acabado pequeña. Ahora verás. – Jiraiya empieza a realizar sellos con sus manos y concentra su chackra en su garganta - ¡Gōkakyū no jutsu!

La gran ráfaga de fuego se lanzó sobre Ayame que dio un salto y la esquivo. Jiraiya la siguió y volvió a realizar los mismos sellos que antes.

- ¡Gōkakyū no jutsu!

Está vez la ráfaga pareció golpear de lleno a Ayame, pero esta surgió de las llamas y aterrizó en el suelo como si nada. Jiraiya aterrizó también en el suelo.

- Admito que no está nada mal. No pense que mostraría tus fuerzas.

- Pues eso no es ni el principio preciosa. Así que preparate.

- ¿Tú crees? – se vuelve a destapar el pecho y Jiraiya se queda de nuevo embobado viendolo.

Está vez Ayame lanzó una ráfaga de shurikens que hicieron varias heridas al cuerpo de Jiraiya.

- Maldita sea…

- ¡Jajaja! Te gusta mirar, ¿verdad? Si quieres te enseño más, ¡mira, mira! – Ayame se descubrió de nuevo el pecho y al quedar Jiraiya embobado el golpeo de nuevo.

Rikimaru continuó corriendo por el pasillo y llego a una segunda habitación. La recordaba a la perfección. Antes había sido una biblioteca. Las paredes estaban llenas de esntanterías que en su idea estuvieron repletas de libros, pero ahora estaban vacías. Sin duda, los libros se los llevarían los primeros que llegaron a esas ruinas.

Iba a seguir caminando cuando notó varias presencias en la sala. Activo su Byakuan y pudo detectar donde se encontraban dos individuos.

- ¡Dejad de escondeos y mostraos!

Dos ninjas aparecieron entre las sombras emitiendo unas risas.

- No vas a ir más lejos de aquí chico.

- Je, no creais que dos tipejos como vosotros podréis detenerme.

- Deberías tener cuidado con lo que dices, o acaso no sabes con quien estás hablando.

- La verdad es que no me importa. Porque voy a acabar con vuestras vidas en muy poco tiempo.

- ¡Te vas a enterar!

Ambos ninjas se lanzaron contra Rikimaru y este los siguió con su Byakugan. Se lanzó primero contra el de la derecha y comenzó a golpear a una gran velocidad todos los puntos de chackra del individuo. En pocos segundos se encontró en frente del otro golpeando también sus puntos de chackra. Cuando termino, los dos ninjas cayeron al suelo sangrando por todos lados.

- Esto ha sido demasiado fácil. Lo que no logro comprender es porque Jiraiya tarda tanto. ¿No se habrá dado cuenta aún?

Jiraiya se encontraba en el suelo mirando a su rival. No había duda que mientras a esa chica le diera igual mostrarle su delantera no podría hacer nada.

- Bueno Jiraiya, voy a terminar contigo de una vez. Fijate bien – Ayame se vuelve a destapar los pechos.

- ¡Ni hablar! ¡Ya se como contrarrestar tu golpe! – Jiraiya se puso en pie y cerro sus ojos con fuerza - ¡Mientras tenga los ojos cerrado no caere en tus encantos!

Jiraiya mantuvo los ojos cerrados con fuerza pero de pronto oyo una voz muy sensual que le cautivo.

- Jiraiya-sama…. Mire por favor…. – dijo la voz de Ayame de una forma muy sensual lo que hizo que Jiraiya abriera los ojos.

Cuando Jiraiya los abrio, se encontró con que Ayame sostenía ambos pechos con sus manos y lo miraba con una carita de niña buena que lo hizo salir de sus casillas. Ayame aprovechó el momento y lo golpeo de nuevo.

- M… maldita sea… he vuelto a caer… - se quejó Jiraiya cayendole lágrimas de los ojos.

- ¡Jo,jo,jo! ¡Esto está siendo muy fácil! ¡Preparáte a morir!

Ayame saltó en el aire y comenzó a girar sobre si misma. Un instante después comenzaron a salir Kunais y shurikens disparados contra Jiraiya. Jiraiya pudo esquivarlos y ponerse a cubierto. Ayame dejo de lanzarlos y aterrizó en el suelo.

- Maldición… está chica es más terrible de lo que yo me pensaba… no le da ninguna vergüenza mostrar sus intimidades… ¡aunque eso me mola! – pensó para si mismo Jiraiya con toda su cara roja y no se percató de que el puño de Ayame atravesó la roca y le pegaba un puñetazo.

- Desde luego…. Tus instintos de salido te impiden concentrarte en el combate. Jamás imagine que el gran Jiraiya sería tan fácil de vencer.

- ¡Maldita! – Jiraiya forma sellos con sus manos - ¡Gōkakyū no jutsu!

Ayame esquiva el golpe de fuego de Jiraiya y le lanza una ráfaga de kunais. Jiraiya los logra esquivar y vuelve a lanzarle una ráfaga de fuego que vuelve a ser esquivada por Ayame.

- Bueno Jiraiya, voy a terminar con esto.

- ¿Y como piensas hacerlo?

- Así – Ayame se destapa los pechos y se pone en una postura muy sensual que enseguida capta la atención de Jiraiya – Por favor Jiraiya-sama – dice Ayame con una voz muy sensual – venga a por mi Jiraiya-sama… toque lo que desee…

Esto hizo que a Jiraiya le saliera humo de la nariz y se lanzaron corriendo hacia Ayame.

- ¡Por supuesto! ¡Ven aquí preciosa!

Jiraiya se abalanzó sobre Ayame y le toco uno de los pechos y su otra mano se fue a parar a la entrepierna de la chica. Al tocarla Jiraiya quedo algo sorprendido.

- ¡Pervertido! – Ayame le pego un puñetazo y Jiraiya salió volando por los aires hasta caer al suelo.

Al poco tiempo Jiraiya se pone en pie y mira a la chica con una mirada muy serie.

- ¿Qué te pasa Jiraiya-sama? ¿Por qué me miras con esa carita tan seria? ¿No quieres venir a jugar conmigo? – Ayame vuelve a usar su voz sensual.

- No preciosa… lo que voy ha hacer es devolverte todo lo que me has hecho…

- ¿Por qué Jiraiya-sama? ¿No prefieres jugar conmigo?

- ¡Cállate! ¡No jugaría ni loco contigo! ¡Porque tú… porque tú… ¿¡Por qué tu eres un hombre verdad!? – al oír esto Ayame queda pasmada.

- ¿¡C… cómo te has dado cuenta!?

- Cuando te toque note algo raro ahí abajo, y me imagino que es lo que era. ¡Tú eres un travesti!

-¡No me llames así! ¡Soy una chica con todas las de la ley aunque hay abajo tenga eso!

- ¡Venga ya! ¡Te voy a devolver todo lo que me has hecho maldito!

- ¡Eso ya lo veremos!

Ayame se abalanzó sobre Jiraiya y este mientras concentraba energía en su mano y formó una bola de chackra en ella. Cuando Ayame estuvo cerca de el realizo el golpe.

- ¡Rasengan! – Al entrar en contacto con la esfera de chackra, Ayame salió volando girando sobre si misma y chocó contra el techo. Al poco cayó al suelo y su cuerpo dejo de moverse.

Jiraiya se acercó hacía Ayame y la miro de reojo. De verdad parecía una auténtica mujer, su cara y todo era muy femenino. Se preparo para partir y mientras corría sabía que su prioridad era lo más importante pero había algo que en ese momento era lo que más le preocupaba.

- ¡Maldición! ¡He tocado a otro hombre! – pensaba para si mismo poniendo sus manos sobre su cabeza y girándola de un lado a otro con cara de disgusto.


	15. ¿La traición de Shiro?

15º CAPÍTULO: ¡EL TODO PODEROSO GENJUTSU DE AMELIA! ¿LA TRAICIÓN DE SHIRO? KAKASHI MUESTRA SU FURIA

Kakashi y Amelia se encontraron ante una gran habitación circular que no tenía suelo. El suelo era un vacío cuyo fondo no era perceptible a la vista.

- Y bien Amelia, ¿cómo cruzaremos? – Preguntó Kakashi con extrañeza al ver la rara habitación.

- Somos ninjas Kakashi. Podemos cruzar o corriendo por el suelo y usar algo que nos sirva como liana. Elige la que prefieras.

- Ya veo.

Kakashi ató un pequeño hilo al kunai y lo lanzó. Cuando el Kunai quedo clavado en el techo, lo uso para impulsarse y situo sus pies en el techo. Amelia lo imitó.

- Ha sido más fácil de lo que esperaba – comentó Kakashi, pero una ráfaga de shurikens surgieron de la nada y Kakashi y Amelia los esquivaron por poco.

- ¿De dónde vino eso? – Preguntó Amelia un tanto sorprendida y al mirar con más detenimiento pudieron ver a una figura que se encontraba colgada del techo al igual que ellos.

- Ya era hora de que llegarais, os estaba esperando.

- Debe ser uno de los subordinados de Kurogane… - pensó para si mismo Kakashi.

- En eso tienes razón Kakashi. Soy uno de los subordinados de Kurogane.

- ¿Eh? ¿Cómo has sabido lo que estaba pensando?

- Tengo el poder de leer las mentes de mis rivales, por eso soy uno de los guerreros más poderosos de mi señor Kurogane. Ninguno de vuestros ataques podrá conmigo porque antes de que los realicéis podré esquivarlo.

- Am, ¿si? Kakashi tu sigue adelante.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué?

- Yo me ocuparé de este creído. No te preocupes, me reuniré contigo en muy poco tiempo.

- Muy bien como quieras.

- Me parece bien si la chica quiere quedarse. Luego iré tras tuya Kakashi y te mataré. Así que pasa tranquilo que luego me ocuparé de ti.

- Venga Kakashi, vete ya.

- Está bien – y sin esperar más, atravesó corriendo el resto de la sala pasando por el lado de su rival y bajando hacía la entrada que llevaba al siguiente lugar.

Por unos instantes, Amelia y su rival se miraron a los ojos. Amelia estaba sonriendo y mostraba estar muy segura de si misma.

- Te veo muy segura de ti misma.

- Es que lo estoy. ¿Sabes? Ya me acuerdo de quien eres.

- ¿Ah si?

- Eres Sokimaru, de la aldea oculta de la arena, ¿verdad?

- Vaya, que halago que sepas mi nombre.

- Se decía que tenías la capacidad de leer las mentes y que eres un experto en el uso del Genjutsu.

- Tienes razón, yo también he oído hablar mucho de ti Amelia. La mujer ninja cuyo Genjutsu superaba incluso al de su maestro, uno de los hokage de la aldea.

- Bueno yo creo que si ya estan hechas las presentaciones no hará falta seguir hablando, ¿verdad?

- Claro que no.

Amelia sacó de su pequeña mochila unos cuantos shurikens y se los lanzó a Sokimaru que los esquivo con una absoluta facilidad. Amelia tiro otra ráfaga seguida de una segunda ráfaga de kunais que también fueron esquivados por Sokimaru sin problemas. Amelia no podía creer que esquivara esas ráfagas en las condiciones que ambos se encontraban.

- Ya te dije querida, que puedo esquivar todos los golpes que me lanzes sin problemas. Ahora bien… ¿podrás hacer tu lo mismo?

Sokimaru se acercó corriendo a Amelia mientras le lanzaba pequeñas agujas. Amelia las fue esquivando como pudo, pero Sokimaru se situó rapidamente delante de ella y le golpeo un puñetazo en el estómago y luego otro en la cara, la sujeto y de una pierna y giro varias veces sobre si mismo para lanzarla contra la pared.

- Ugh… maldita sea…

Amelia se volvió a colocar en el techo y ataco de frente a Sokimaru. Intento golpearle varios puñetazos y varias patadas, pero todas eran esquivadas sin ninguna dificultad por Sokimaru. Cuando Sokimaru contraataco, Amelia no pudo esquivar ningún puñetazo y fue de nuevo lanzada contra la pared.

- N… no puede ser… prevee todo lo que voy a hacer…

- Te lo dije preciosa, puedo leer tus pensamientos y averiguar que es lo que harás. Por mucho que intentes no pensar en tus movimientos, yo los descubriré y atacaré en consecuencia. Y ahora, te mostraré el poder de mi Genjutsu, un genjutsu que tu jamás podrás igualar pequeña.

Amelia vio como todo a su alrededor se volvía oscuro. De pronto sintió como si miles de agujas se clavaran en su cuerpo. Era un dolor horrible. Miles de agujas se le habían clavado por todo el cuerpo abriendole pequeñas heridas por las que salía sangre. Cuando abrió los ojos, vio que no estaba herida, pero se fijo como una ráfaga de agujas se dirigían hacía ella. Amelia pudo impulsarse y esquivarlas y sujetarse de nuevo al techo.

- Vaya, has sido muy rápida. Veo que eres más buena de lo que pensaba.

- S… si te piensas que me vas a cazar como un conejo es que no me conoces muy bien.

- Ya veo, entonces está vez me pondré más serio para acabar contigo. Al ser una mujer tan bella no quería causarte dolor, pero veo que no me dejas elección.

De nuevo la oscuridad. Amelia no sabía de donde podía venir el golpe pero se concentró para intentar descubrirlo. De pronto, miles de agujas aparecieron de todas direcciones. Amelia concentró su chackra y golpeó el suelo que pisaba, creando una pequeña onda expansiva que impidió que las agujas llegaran hacía a ella. Volvió a la realidad y una nueva ráfaga de agujas venían desde el frente. Se agacho y las esquivo y se puso de nuevo en pie.

Vio a Sokimaru que con su mano tiraba de algo. Un hilo. De pronto sintió como varias agujas se clavaban en su espalda.

- M… maldición…

- Ya has visto pequeña. ¿Qué te ha parecido mi pequeño númerito?

- D… de modo… que así logras que tantas agujas vayan hacía mi… las controlas como si fueran marionetas con esos hilos…

- Así es y está vez pienso usar algo mejor. Shurikens y kuanais. Espero que no te importe preciosa pero voy a acabar contigo.

La oscuridad la rodeo de nuevo. Amelia cerró los ojos y concentró su chackra para prepararse. Las ráfagas de shurikens y kunais llegaron de todos lados y golpeo el suelo para crear la barrera expansiva que los detuviesen. Una vez detenido volvió a la realidad y esos shurikens y kunais que había detenido resultaron no ser falsos. Estaban atados con unos finos hilos que siguió con su vista y vio a Sokimaru tirar de ellos hasta clavarle todos los shurikens y kunais en su cuerpo. Amelia cayó.

Sokimaru observaba como Amelia quedó suspendida en el vacío sujeta por los shurikens y kunais que tenía clavados. Tiro de ellos para desengancharlos y el cuerpo sin vida de la chica cayó al vacío.

- Es una pena, era una chica verdaderamente guapa. Bueno hora de seguir.

Sokimaru tiro de los hilos para recuperar sus objetos y cuando estuvieron cerca de el concentró su chackra para detenerlos, pero, no se detuvieron.

- ¿¡Pero qué co…!?

Los shurikens y kuanis no se detuvieron y se clavaron en su cuerpo con una gran facilidad. Su cuerpo comenzó a desangrarse de las heridas hechas por los shurikens y los kunais. Apenas podía sujetarse al techo.

- ¿P… pero que pasa aquí? – De pronto oyó una voz femenina a su espalda.

- Al final tu todo poderoso poder de leer las mentes no te ha servido para nada.

- ¿A… Amelia? ¿C… cómo has podido…?

- Desde hace mucho tiempo has estado imaginando que me estabas golpenado, en verdad, yo no he movido en ningún momento un solo dedo.

- ¿Q… qué me estas contando? ¿A… acaso…. Acaso todo este tiempo he sido víctima de tu genjutsu?

- Así es.

- ¿P… pero cuando? – Entonces Sokimaru recordó el momento en que miro a Amelia a los ojos antes de empezar el combate - . Y… ya veo… fue entonces… antes de comenzar el combate… ya era víctima de tu… genjutsu…

- Así es. Lo siento por ti. Pero todo el rato has estado peleando contra una ilusión.

- Ya veo… je… al final… tu eres mejor… ninja ilusoria… que yo….

Sokimaru se despegó del techo y cayó al vacío. Amelia lo vio desde el techo con cierta cara de pena.

- La verdad, ha sido mejor de lo que me pensaba – pensó mientras se quitaba algunas agujas que tenía clavadas en el cuerpo - . En la primera ilusión que me lanzó utilizó agujas de verdad para atacarme… si no llega a ser por eso no hubiera podido despertar.

Amelia se giro y continuo su camino hacía el lugar donde se encontraba la espada.

Kakashi distinguió una luz al final del pasillo. Al atravesar esa puerta, llego a una sala enorme. No parecía que hubiera techo, pues todo eran grandes agujeros que dejaban entrar la luz del sol del exterior. La habitación no tenía forma regular y desde el primer momento pudo ver donde se encontraba la espada.

La habitación estaba compuesta por una pequeña porción de suelo que no ocuparía ni el 15 de la superficie y el resto era agua. Al final de ese gran lago, había una barrera que brillaba como los colores del arcoiris. Detrás de esa barrera, pudo ver una espada sujeta por una estatua. La estatua sujetaba la espada como si se la ofreciese a alguien.

Cuando dio un paso, vio a alguien en la zona del suelo. Eran dos personas jóvenes que estaban tiradas en el suelo. Eran Naruto y Hinata. Kakashi corrio hacía ellos y sujeto la cabeza de Naruto en sus brazos.

- ¡Naruto! ¡Naruto despierta! – Movió un poco el cuerpo de Naruto para que despertase.

Naruto abrió los ojos y cuando se acostumbraron pudo ver a Kakashi.

- Kakashi-sensei…

- Naruto, ¿qué ha pasado?

- Shiro-sensei… Shiro-sensei nos atacó…

- ¿Qué? ¿Shiro hizo esto?

- Nos pilló por sorpresa… no pude hacer nada.

- No te preocupes Naruto.

- ¿¡Y Hinata!? – Preguntó Naruto levantandose corriendo peor en seguida cayó de rodillas, no se podía mantener en pie.

Kakashi miró a su lado y allí estaba Hinata, contemplo que tenía sangre en su chaqueta. Corrio al lado para ver la herida. Gracias a dios la sangre que emanaba de ella era mínima. La herida era reciente y parecía que se había cerrado pero se había vuelto a abrir.

- H… Hinata… - susurró Naruto con tristeza mientras sujetaba a Hinata en sus brazos.

- Shiro… ¿de verdad has hecho tu esto? – Pensó Kakashi y entonces oyó unos pasos que venía de la zona inundada de agua de la sala. Miró hacía allí y vio a Shiro en pie. Caminado por la superficie del agua.

- Has tardado mucho Kakashi.

- Shiro… ¿de verdad tu has hecho esto?

- Y si asi fuera…. ¿qué harías?

- ¡Responde a lo que te he preguntado! – Gritó Kakashi con furia en su voz.

- Pues sí, he sido yo. Pero no te preocupes. Hinata no está sangrando mucho y a Naruto no le he dado demasiado fuerte.

- ¿¡Por qué has hecho esto!?

- ¿Acaso no es obvio? Si os dejase actuar, la espada la podría obtener Kurogane y no es algo a lo que estoy dispuesto a consentir.

- ¿Qué dices?

- Conseguiré la espada y obtendré el poder que me pertenece por derecho. Me convertiré en alguien totalmente invencible y derrotaré a todos los grandes ninjas del mundo.

- Estas loco…

- ¿Loco? Ja,ja. Kakashi viejo amigo, tú no sabes el poder que se encierra en esta espada.

- Tienes razón, no lo sé. Pero hay algo que si se…. ¡y es que jamás dejaré que la obtengas! – gritó mientras se levantaba el protector dejando a la vista su sharingan y lanzaba una ráfaga de shurikens.

Shiro los esquivo sin ninguna dificultad y se situo unos pasos más para atrás. Kakashi saltó hacía el agua y cuando se situo en la superficie comenzó a realizar sellos. Shiro lo miro con curiosidad.

Cuando Kakashi finalizó la secuencia de sellos, concentró chackra en una de sus manos y se lanzó contra Shiro como un misil.

- ¡Chidori!

Shiro esquivo el golpe agachandose y agarró el brazo de Kakashi con ambas manos y luego lo lanzó contra la pared de su derecha, hacía que Kakashi quedará bajo unos escombros.

- ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes hacer Kakashi?

Los escombros bajo los que estaba Kakashi se levantaron de golpe y de entre el humo que se levantó Kakashi apareció corriendo de nuevo contra Shiro, pero está vez de una forma mucho más rápida.

- ¿No sabes hacer otra cosa?

Shiro se abalanzó sobre Kakashi y esquivo su golpe. Luego le golpeo contra la palma de la mano y lo lanzó contra la pared que Naruto y Hinata tenían detrás suyas. Kakashi quedó sentado apoyado en la pared, con varias heridas por todo el cuerpo.

- ¡Kakashi-sensei! – gritó Naruto sin dejar de sostener a Hinata entre sus brazos.

- Kakashi, me decepcionas, esperaba más de alguien como tú.

Shiro dio un salto y se situo delante de Kakashi.

- Bueno viejo amigo, voy a acabar contigo.

Shiro sacó un kunai de su bolsa y se preparaba para clavarselo a Kakashi pero de pronto alguien apareció delante suya y una gran barrera de energía semejante a un pequeño tornado lanzó a Shiro hacía la zona de agua, quedando de pie en la superficie.

- Vaya… otro estorbo…

Cuando esa persona dejo de girar sobre si misma, Shiro pudo distinguir a Rikimaru. Rikimaru se giro para ver como se encontraba Kakashi.

- Kakashi, ¿estás bien?

- Rikimaru… Shiro nos ha…

- Si ya lo veo… no me lo puedo creer de él pero… las pruebas son claras…

Rikimaru se puso en pie y se coloco en la costa de la zona inundada por el agua.

- Shiro… ¿de verdad tú….?

- Pues ya lo ves, de verdad yo estoy haciendo esto.

- No me lo puedo creer….

- Cuando vinimos aquí por primera vez no me pude hacer con la espada, pero está vez si lo lograré Rikimaru. Y si me quieres detener, tendrás que matarme.

- Ya veo… así que así están las cosas…. ¡Byakugan!

Rikimaru se lanzó contra Shiro e intentó golpear sus puntos de chackra pero no pudo lograrlo fue golpeado por una tanda de puñetazos en el estómago que lo levantaron del suelo y por último por una patada que lo lanzó contra el techo donde quedó clavado.

- Eres demasiado lento Rikimaru, has perdido facultades desde nuestro último encuentro.

- ¡Ahora verás! ¡64 golpes!

Rikimaru se lanzó de nuevo contra Shiro e intentó realizar sus 64 golpes sin éxito. Shiro los esquivo todos y luego lo golpeo con la palma de la mano en el estomágo y fue lanzado contra la pared, quedando en el suelo al lado de Kakashi.

- M… maldición…

- Ese golpe me lo conozco como la palma de mi mano viejo amigo. Creo que llegó la hora de acabar con vosotros.

Shiro se dirigió hacía Kakashi y Rikimaru pero Naruto le salió al frente sujetando un Kunai con su mano.

- Naruto, quitate de en medio.

- Ni hablar, si quieres acabar con Kakashi-sensei y Rikimaru-sensei tendrás que matarme a mi también.

- Vaya… te pensaba dejar con vida porqué te tengo un cariño especial a ti y a Hinata, pero veo que no me dejas elección.

Naruto se lanzó contra Shiro e intentó clavarle el cuchillo, pero Shiro lo paró con facilidad y le pego un fuerte puñetazo en el estómago, haciendo que Naruto cayera de rodillas en el suelo.

- Ya que te gusta tanto sufrir Naruto, haré algo que te dará mucho más dolor todavía.

Shiro comenzó a caminar y Naruto lo siguió con la mirada y vio como se dirigía hacía Hinata.

- ¡No! ¡No por favor espera! ¡Dejala en paz!

- Demasiado tarde chico.

Shiro sacó un kunai cuando estuvo enfrente a Hinata y se preparó para clavarselo.

- Observa bien Naruto, voy a matarla – dijo Shiro con una sonrisa en sus labios.

- ¡Por favor detente!

Shiro comenzó a bajar el kunai hacía el corazón de Hinata, pero, antes de que llegará hasta su pecho, Shiro fue golpeado por una fuerte patada y lanzado contra la zona inundada. Shiro alzó la vista y vio como el nuevo estorbo cogía a Hinata entre sus brazos.

Kakashi, Naruto y Rikimaru no podían creerse a quien estaban viendo. El individuo dejo a Hinata apoyada en la pared y le aparto el pelo que le tapaba la cara a la pequeña que abrió los ojos en ese momento.

- ¿S… Shiro-sama? – Cuando la vista de Hinata se aclaró un poco pudo ver el rostro de Shiro.

- Siento haber tardado Hinata, ya estoy aquí.

- S… sabía que tu… no nos podías traicionar… por que tu… eres una buena persona… y además… sabía que cumplirías tu promesa…- dijo la pequeña niña con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y los ojos entrecerrados.

- Gracias por confiar en mi Hinata – Shiro le besa la frente tras decir esto – Ahora descansa.

Shiro se puso en pie y se dirigió hacía la zona inundada. Kakashi, Rikimaru y Naruto no podía entender lo que estaba pasando.

- Vaya…. – dijo el Shiro de la zona llena de agua – Jamás pensé que salieras de mi ilusión.

- ¿Por qué no te dejas de tonterías y muestras tu autentico rostro, Kurogane?

En ese momento el Shiro de la zona de agua desapareció en una pequeña explosión y apareció el cuerpo de Kurogane al desaparecer la cortina de humo.

Kakashi quedo muy sorprendido. Su sharingan no había detectado que fuera una copia y el Byakugan de Rikimaru tampoco.

- No lo entiendo… - dijo Rikimaru – Ni yo ni Kakashi hemos podido saber que se trataba de una copia… ¿cómo lo has sabido tu Hinata?

- Lo sabía porque… sé que Shiro es una buena persona y que el… jamás traicionaria a sus amigos… además… el me dijo que jamás me haría daño y que siempre que estuviera en peligro me salvaría… sabía que el jamás me haría daño y por eso tenía la esperanza de que aparecería…

- Hinata… - Naruto se quedó pensativo un momento. El había oído decir a Hinata que no era Shiro en verdad cuando se enfrentaron a el, pero no la pudo creer. En ese momento quiso tener la misma fe que ella.

En la zona donde Shiro y su hermano se encontraban había una gran tensión. Ambos se encontraban mirandose el uno al otro. Shiro tenía una mirada más seria que la de su hermano Kurogane que sonreía.

- Es una lástima que llegarás tan pronto hermanito…. Quería haber jugado un poco más con ellos.

- Creeme Kurogane… ¡esto que has hecho me las vas a pagar! – El cuerpo de Shiro comenzó a emitir una gran cantidad de chackra.

- Muy bien hermano, no me decepciones – dijo Kurogane colocandose en posición de combate.


	16. Shiro VS Kurogane

16º CAPÍTULO: ¡LA SUPERIORIDAD DE AQUEL QUE DOMINA EL ONIGAN!

Kurogane y Shiro se miraban fijamente el uno al otro. Tras unos segundos, Kurogane saco un kunai de su pequeña mochila.

- Cuando caiga al agua empezamos.

- Me parece bien – asintió Shiro

Kurogane lanzó el kunai hacía arriba, que comenzó a girar y posteriormente comenzó a caer. Al grupo de Naruto le pareció que ese momento duraba una eternidad, y mientras el kunai caía, Shiro y Kurogane se ponían en posición de combate. Al final el kunai cayó y se hundió en el agua.

Shiro activo el onigan y se lanzó contra Kurogane. Kurogane reacciono de la misma forma. Ambos ninjas saltaron al mismo tiempo en el aire y comenzaron a intentar golpearse el uno al otro. Kurogane consiguió golpear a Shiro en el pecho con un puñetazo y lo lanzó contra el agua. Shiro no se hundió, sino que quedo en la superficie y desde allí le lanzo una serie de shurikens y luego comenzó a realizar sellos.

- ¡Honou no ya! – La flecha se lanzó contra Kurogane y adelantó a los shurikens para atacarle.

Kurogane esquivo la flecha de fuego y los shurikens con una extrema facilidad y luego se lanzó contra Shiro. Kurogane le golpeo con una patada en el estómago y Shiro se hundió hacía el fondo.

Shiro vio, mientras se hundía, como su hermano sonreía en la superficie y eso le hizo sentir una gran rabia en su interior. Al fin llego a tocar suelo y lo uso para impulsarse hacía la superficie. Kurogane no tuvo tiempo de apartarse y Shiro logro golpearle un puñetazo en la barbilla y hacer que se elevara. Comenzó a golpearle varios puñetazos en el estómago y luego dio un pequeño salto y giro sobre si mismo para golpearle una patada en el costillar y lanzarlo contra una pared, en la que Kurogane quedo clavado.

Kurogane no tardó en reincorporarse y atacar de nuevo a su hermano. Se sumergió en el agua y le sujeto los pies desde el fondo desde donde lo hundió. Una vez que Shiro estuvo con todo el cuerpo bajo el agua, Kurogane comenzó a girar sobre si mismo y en el agua se creo un pequeño remolino. Cuando giraba lo bastante rápido, Kurogane soltó a Shiro y este salio disparado a la superficie, lo siguió y cuando lo alcanzó lo agarró de la pierna y lo lanzó contra una de las paredes. Luego, se impulso apoyandose en el techo y se lanzó contra su hermano. A toda velocidad, Kurogane golpeo con un puñetazo el estómago de Shiro que se hundió más en la pared y posteriormente lo volvió a lanzar hacía el agua.

Para sorpresa de Kurogane, Shiro salió disparado del agua y lo agarro de las piernas, luego lo lanzó contra el agua. Kurogane se pudo parar en la superficie, pero Shiro se lanzó tras de el y, como un misil, lo golpeo con un puñetazo en la cara y los dos se hundieron en el fondo.

Shiro sujeto a Kurogane de las piernas y le lanzó a la superficie. Lo siguió y en al aire dio una vuelta sobre si mismo y le golpeo una patada en el estómago y lo lanzó a una gran velocidad contra el fondo. Shiro se paró en la superficie, a la espera de ver que es lo que haría su hermano.

Desde la zona de tierra, todos veían el combate y en ese momento apareció Amelia por una de las puertas. Al ver el estado en el que se encontraba el grupo se acercó a ellos.

- ¿Estais bien chicos? – Preguntó mirandolos a todos.

- Si no te preocupes… el peor caso es el de Hinata, ¿podrías echarle un vistazo? – Dijo Rikimaru.

- Si claro como no.

Amelia se dirigió hacía Hinata y vio la herida con cara de preocupación.

- Ha perdido mucha sangre, si no la llevamos pronto a un buen sitio donde le puedan hacer una transfusión no se que pasará.

- No te preocupes – comentó Naruto – Shiro-sensei acabará con ese cerdo en un par de minutos y llevaremos a Hinata a un hospital.

- La cosa no es tan sencilla Naruto – le criticó Kakashi.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué Kakashi-sensei? Si Shiro-sensei está ganando.

- No Naruto-kun… Shiro está en una gran desventaja – está vez hablo Rikimaru.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Te has fijado bien en los ojos de Shiro y Kurogane? – Le preguntó Kakashi.

- Si, cambiaron como tú cuando usas el sharingan o como cuando Hinata usa el byakugan.

- Esos ojos se les conoce como el Onigan.

- ¿El onigan?

- Es un ojo especial como mi sharingan o el byakugan del clan Hyuga, pero el onigan es mucho más poderoso.

- ¿Más poderoso?

- El onigan no solo le permite a su poseedor predecir que movimientos hará su rival, sino que también le permite multiplicar su fuerza y velocidad. Ahora mismo, Shiro está en desventaja porque tiene menos experiencia en el uso del onigan que Kurogane.

- Ya claro, entiendo… - dijo Naruto asintiendo.

- ¿Seguro? – pensó Kakashi para si mismo.

Amelia miro a su alrededor y vio que faltaba alguien del grupo.

- ¿Dónde está Jiraiya? – Preguntó Amelia.

- No lo sé – respondió Rikimaru - . Le dejé en un combate y no creo que tuviera muchos problemas para llegar aquí. Solo había que ir en línea recta.

En algún lado del templo, Jiraiya se encontraba corriendo de un lugar a otro. Llevaba cerca de media hora dando vueltas y siempre acababa en el mismo sitio.

- P… pero… ¡Pero sé puede saber que demonios pasa con este sitio! - simplemente Jiraiya se equivoco de camino y en mede coger el camino Norte que cogió Rikimaru se marchó por el este.

Shiro se encontraba aún a la espera de ver que hacía su hermano. No había hecho acto de presencia aún, pero su onigan estaba fijo en el agua. De pronto, comenzaron a formarse grandes chorros de agua a su alrededor. Shiro los miro con el onigan y de uno de ellos salió su hermano que lo golpeo con un puñetazo en la cara y luego lo lanzó contra la pared. Comenzó a realizar sellos y lanzó su golpe.

- ¡Gōkakyū no jutsu!

La gran llamarada no alcanzó a Shiro por poco que desde el cielo creo un clon que lo transformo en un Shuriken de las sombras que sujeto con su mano derecha. Con su mano izquierda lanzó unos cuantos kunais a kurogane que los esquivo sin problemas y posteriormente le lanzó el shuriken de las sombras. Kurogane también lo esquivo pero cuando se fijo bien, comprobo que había varios hilos a su alrededor. Comprobó como su hermano tiraba de ellos y como desde el fondo del agua, las armas lanzadas por su hermano volvían a surgir y se clavaban en su espalda.

Shiro se lanzó enseguida contra su hermano sujetando un kunai que se lo clavo en el estómago y en ese momento el cuerpo de Kurogane explotó en agua.

- ¿¡Un clon de agua!? – Pensó Shiro y noto la presencia de alguien a su espalda.

- Hermanito… no se como no sabes que yo siempre iré unos pasos más por delante de ti. Se nota que no me conoces muy bien.

- Ya veo… - Shiro soltó de su mano unas pequeñas bolas que explotaron al tocar la superficie del agua y creo una gran cortina de humo.

Kurogane perdió de vista a Shiro en el humo pero pronto se disiparía y lo encontraría. Lo que no se esperó era encontrarse con la sorpresa con la que se encontró. Estaba totalmente rodeado por hilos que tenían colgando de ellos sellos explosivos. Ante el se encontraba Shiro con una pequeña sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

- Ya veo… esta vez te me has adelantado tú…

- Así es, y ya sabes que si te mueven un solo milímetro, explotarás en mil pedazos.

- Je… ¿significa esto que mi suerte está echada?

- Eso parece.

- Las cosas nunca son lo que parecen Shiro.

Shiro se llevo una sorpresa al ver como el cuerpo de su hermano se convertía en líquido y desaparecía en pocos segundos de su vista. No tardó en notar como algo afilado se clavaba en su espalda y oír la voz de su hermano desde el lugar.

- Como te dije antes, yo siempre voy un paso por delante de ti Shiro.

Shiro no dijo nada, solo sonrió.

- ¿Por qué sonríes? – Preguntó Kurogane extrañado.

- No eres el único que sabe andar un paso por delante de los demás.

El cuerpo de Shiro explotó en una gran llamarada, lo que calentó el kunai que Kurogane sostenía e hizo que lo tirase. Kurogane notó como algo se movía en el agua y al mirar hacía allí vio como Shiro surgía a una gran velocidad a la superficie y con un fuerte puñetazo en la barbilla hizo que se elevara a una gran altura en el aire. Al poco, se encontró con Shiro a su espalda y cubierto totalmente por vendas.

- E… esto es…

- ¡Prepárate! – Shiro impulsó a su hermano a caer de cabeza contra la zona de agua y comenzó a girar de si mismo, lo que hizo que pareciera que la silueta de ambos se convirtiera en un mini tornado - ¡Omote Renge!

Ambos cayeron en picado en el agua y se creo un gran chorro en la superficie. Cuando el agua volvió a su estado inicial, Shiro estaba de pie en la superficie y mirando al fondo del agua.

Varios dragones de agua surgieron a la superficie y Shiro dio un gran salto en el aire y comenzó a destruirlos uno a uno a través del uso de su kunai. Fue sorprendido por la gran velocidad de su hermano que apareció de pronto delante de el y le clavo un gran puñetazo que lo lanzo hacía el fondo del agua. Kurogane comenzó a realizar sellos y cuando llego a la superficie del agua la tocó.

Desde el fondo, Shiro comprobó como parte del agua tomaba forma de dragones que se lanzaban en su busca.

- ¡Maldición! – Pensó Shiro que comenzó a esquivarlos y destruirlos como pudo, pero cada vez que los dañaba se recuperaban.

Desde la superficie, Kurogane veía divertido el espectáculo de cómo su hermano intentaba derrotar a los dragones que había creado. Decidió unirse al juego y se hundió en el agua.

Shiro no tardó en darse cuenta de que tenía que ocuparse de esquivar los ataques de su hermano y de los dragones. Al final pudo salir a la superficie y dar un salto para colocarse en el techo. Los dragones surgieron a la superficie y Shiro comenzó a realizar sellos.

- ¡Gōkakyū no jutsu! – La gran bola de fuego barrio del mapa a los dragones de agua y Shiro bajo de nuevo a la superficie del agua en donde le esperaba Kurogane mirandolo con una sonrisa.

Ambos hermanos se miraron por unos momentos y al contrario que Kurogane que mostraba una sonrisa, Shiro estaba totalmente serio.

- No ha estado mal Shiro, reconozco que jamás me imagine que resistieras tanto.

- Yo también estoy muy sorprendido, pero creo que ha llegado la hora de acabar con este juego, hermano.

- Pienso lo mismo.

Ambos a la vez comenzaron a formar la misma secuencia de sellos y a concentrar su energía en su puño derecho.

Desde el fondo de la estancia, en la zona de tierra, el grupo contemplaba el combate sorprendidos.

- ¿Qué harán ahora? – Preguntó Naruto.

- El siguiente movimiento hará chocar sus dos fuerzas a la vez, está vez va a ver un gran estruendo Naruto, te aconsejo que te cubras bien – le recomendó Kakashi.

Cuando ambos cargaron la energía en sus manos, se lanzaron el uno contra el otro. Cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca, ambos lanzaron su golpe.

- ¡Honou no Ryu Ken! – El golpe de ambos se convirtieron en un dragón que chocaron y generaron una gran bola de energía que se mantuvo en el centro de la distancia que separaba a ambos.

Esa bola de energía no tardó en estallar y generar una gran onda expansiva que lanzó a los dos por los aires. Kurogane utilizó la pared contra la que se iba a chocar para impulsarse y lanzarse contra Shiro, a quien pillo por sorpresa. Kurogane aprovecho la sorpresa de Shiro y le clavo una patada que lo lanzó al fondo del agua y lanzó una ráfaga de shurikens y de kunais detrás de el.

Shiro pudo esquivar las armas arrojadizas de su hermano, pero estaba preocupado por como iban las cosas.

- Si esto continua así…. No podré hacer nada contra él… - pensó para si mismo.

Shiro miro desde el fondo al lugar donde estaba su hermano y comenzó a desatar las vendas que cubrían sus brazos.

- Ha llegado la hora… si no lo hago ahora… no creo que tenga otra oportunidad…

Shiro comenzó a formar una serie de sellos y notó como su chackra iba creciendo cada vez más y más y como el agua se iba convirtiendo en remolinos a su alrededor.

Desde la superficie, Kurogane estaba con los brazos cruzados y mirando al fondo.

- ¡Shiro, sal de una vez, me estoy cansando de esperar!

De pronto noto como en el agua se iban formando pequeñas olas y se iban formando remolinos. Dio un salto y se sujeto con los pies a una pared y comprobo como en el agua se abría un gran agujero que permitía ver el fondo de ese extraño lago. Al fijarse bien, pudo ver a su hermano que desprendía de su cuerpo una gran cantidad de chackra que cada vez se hacía más grande y comenzaba a tomar forma de dragón.

- Je… esto comienza a ponerse interesante.


	17. La historia del clan Yagami

17º CAPÍTULO: LA RIVALIDAD DE LOS DOS HERMANOS. LA HISTORIA DE LA SUCESIÓN DEL CLAN YAGAMI. LA VERDAD REVELADA

Tanto Shiro como Kurogane se encontraban mirándose cara a cara. El chackra que desprendía Shiro de su cuerpo no paraba de aumentar su potencia y Kurogane tan solo sonreía.

- ¿Se puede saber por qué sonríes así? – le preguntó Shiro con una mirada de odio en sus ojos.

- Me hace gracia ver como siempre recurres a lo mismo para mostrar ante todos tu superioridad ante mi.

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Oh, ¿ya no lo recuerdas? ¿Ya no recuerdas como por tu culpa perdí mi derecho a ser el cabeza de familia de nuestro clan? ¿Ya no te acuerdas que por el mero hecho de intentar tus poderes casi acabas con la vida del cuarto?

Al oír esto último Naruto se sorprendió mucho.

- Me parece querido hermano, que tendré que refrescarte la memoria.

Casa oficial del clan Yagami, hace 24 años.

- Acuérdate querido hermanito. En nuestra familia se elige al sucesor del clan mediante la fuerza de sus descendientes. Al ser yo el único heredero que había antes de su lecho de muerte y al poseer nuestro padre unos poderes inferiores a los míos que tan solo tenía tres años, yo sería su sucesor y me haría con el control de toda la familia Yagami, pero tú tuviste que nacer.

_Habitación del patriarca del clan:_

_- Mi señor – dijo un anciano arrodillándose ante un hombre de ya muchos años sentando en una silla. Su larga barba le llegaba hasta casi la cintura y en su cabeza no había ni un solo cabello, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados - . Ha nacido el segundo hijo de Yoshiro y Amelia._

_- ¿Y qué pasa con eso? – preguntó el patriarca con una voz ronca._

_- Pensé que le gustaría saberlo._

_- ¿Y cuanto tiempo tiene ya? _

_- Poco más de seis meses._

_- ¿Y por qué no se me había anunciado la noticia?_

_- Porque el pequeño pasó a disposición de sus padres hace muy poco mi señor._

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?_

_- El Tiamant estaba descontrolado mi señor y… decidieron sellarlo en ese bebe. Su energía es muy superior a la de su hermano Kurogane que con tan solo tres años supera a su padre._

_- ¿Es eso cierto?_

_- Si, y estamos seguros que en el momento en que sea entrenado como es debido para controlar el poder del Tiamant será mucho más poderoso._

_- Ya veo… está bien, traed a la familia ante mi._

_- Si mi señor._

- Me acuerdo querido hermano como fue la situación cuando llegamos a aquella habitación, una habitación oscura y yo tenía las esperanzas de que el patriarca nos llamará para decir que por fin yo sería su sucesor cuando el muriera, pero no fue así…

_Una hora más tarde, la familia llego a los aposentos del Patriarca. Amelia se colocó de rodillas sujetando s u hijo más pequeño entre sus brazos y con el mayor a su lado. Yoshiro estaba también de rodillas a su lado._

_- Debo daros una noticia muy importante, Amelia y Yoshiro – dijo el patriarca._

_- ¿Ha seleccionado a Kurogane para que sea su sucesor? – preguntó Yoshiro con alegría en sus ojos._

Al oír esa frase mi corazón se lleno de alegría Shiro, pero… lo que dijo el patriarca no fue lo que me esperaba.

_- No, mi sucesor será vuestro segundo hijo, Shiro._

_- ¿Qué? ¿Pero excelencia por qué? – preguntó Yoshiro mientras se ponía en pie._

_- Me he enterado de que ese bebé es quien porta en su interior al Tiamant, ¿me equivocó?_

_Ante esto Yoshiro calló._

_- Con el entrenamiento adecuado será un digno cabeza de familia para nuestro clan. Y Kurogane con su gran potencial podrá ser un gran luchador con el que pueda contar. ¿Me he expresado con claridad?_

_- S… sí mi señor._

El cabeza de familia murió al poco de eso Shiro y como no eras otra cosa que un recién nacido, se decidió que se te nombraría cabeza de familia nada más que te convirtieras en un ninja superior.

Durante mucho tiempo, yo me entrene para demostrar que podía ser mejor que tú. Domine el onigan a la escasa edad de seis años y a los diez me convertí en un ninja superior y además, había sido entrenado por el mismísimo cuarto, pero de nada sirvió, todos tenían los ojos puestos en ti. En alguien como tu que dominaste más tarde que yo el onigan y que apenas tenía potencial, todo porque querían que dominaras al Tiamant. Por eso fue por lo que el cuarto fue nombrado tu maestro al terminar la academia.

El cuarto era el encargado de que aprendieras a dominar al Tiamant y que así lograrás convertirte en el sucesor de nuestra familia. Pero recuerdo perfectamente como todo fue mal aquel día, ¿te acuerdas? – ante esto Shiro solo lo miraba.

**Zona de entrenamiento de Konoha, doce años atrás.**

_- Muy bien Shiro, creo que ya estas listo para liberar el poder, pero debes aprender a controlarlo utilizando el onigan – le dijo el cuarto a Shiro._

_- ¿Usando el onigan al mismo tiempo? Pero el uso del onigan me cansa mucho, apenas puedo mantenerlo mucho tiempo._

_- No digas tonterías Shiro, puedes lograrlo, solo has de liberar todo el poder que tienes. Venga, inténtalo._

_- Está bien._

En aquel momento tú intento por liberar el poder del Tiamant fue inútil y durante meses te entrenabas para lograrlo y por fin llegó el día en que debías hacerlo delante de todos, el mismo día que se te consideró un peligro para todo el mundo.

_- Muy bien Shiro, adelante hazlo – le dijo el cuarto con una sonrisa._

_- Si. ¡Onigan!_

_Una vez que Shiro activó el onigan, comenzó a desprender una gran cantidad de Chackra de su cuerpo que iba tomando forma poco a poco. Todos los presentes se quedaron boquiabiertos con el espectáculo. Con tan solo doce años desprendía una cantidad de chackra mucho mayor que la del patriarca._

_- ¡Así muy Shiro!_

_Todo parecía ir bien pero de pronto el chackra comenzó a salir más y más deprisa. El chackra comenzó a adoptar la forma de un dragón gigante que envolvía el cuerpo de Shiro cuyos ojos cambiaron de forma totalmente. Shiro alargó la mano y el chackra que lo cubría se lanzó como su fuera una pistola y una garra enorme que atrapo a mucha gente._

_El cuarto se lanzó contra esa garra y logró romperla de una patada liberando a los prisioneros que comenzaron a correr._

_- ¡Shiro! ¡Escúchame debes despertar! ¡Shiro!_

_Shiro no lo oyó y el gran dragón formado por chackra se lanzó contra el cuarto que no pudo hacer nada por evitarlo. El dragón de chackra golpeó al cuarto por todos lados provocándole un montón de heridas por todo el cuerpo hasta que cayó al suelo._

_Tras un rato, Shiro se despertó. Vio que se encontraba tirado en el suelo y que mucha gente se encontraba rodeando a alguien. Se preguntó que ocurrió y se dirigió hacía allí. Cuando llegó, se encontró con la sorpresa de que era el cuarto quien estaba tirado en el suelo y que se encontraba sangrando por muchas zonas de su cuerpo._

_- ¡C… cuarto! ¿Qué te ha pasado?_

_El cuarto no respondió y los ninjas médicos se lo llevaron en una camilla. La gente miraba con miedo a Shiro y se apartaban a su paso, el pequeño no sabía porque lo hacían. _

Esa misma tarde, fuiste llevado ante el consejo de Konoha y de nuestra familia, ¿te acuerdas verdad Shiro? ¿Te acuerdas cuando te contaron todo lo que habías hecho?

_- ¿Comprendes la situación Shiro? Viendo lo que ha pasado hoy no podemos permitir que puedas poner en peligro al resto de la aldea._

_- Por ello hemos decidido que a partir de ahora vivirás en las afueras, donde si por casualidad pierdes la cordura de nuevo no puedas dañar a nadie._

_- Por supuesto seguiremos mandándote misiones, pero en muy raros casos trabajaras con otros ninjas a no ser que sea en casos especiales._

_- Esperamos que lo entiendas._

- En ese mismo momento fuiste desterrado de nuestra aldea, porque eras un peligro para toda la ciudad y eso me hizo muy feliz hermanito porque ese mismo día fui nombrado el sucesor de nuestro clan.

Naruto estaba asombrado, al igual que Hinata. Jamás habían oído que eso hubiera pasado en la aldea. Al contrario que Naruto y Hinata, Kakashi, Shiro y Kurogane solo miraban a los dos hermanos que estaban frente a frente.

- Sin embargo hermano, perdiste tus derechos a ser el sucesor de nuestro clan en el mismo momento que traicionaste a Konoha.

- Es verdad, si no llega a ser por la estúpida preocupación del cuarto, ahora mismo yo sería el tipo más poderoso y sería el ninja que controlaría todas las aldeas.

Naruto se sorprendió al oír eso y se giro para ver a Kakashi y preguntarle.

- ¿De qué esta hablando Kakashi-sensei?

- Cuando Shiro fue expulsado de la aldea, se decidió de que era momento de recuperar esa espada. Como la barrera era muy poderosa y solo un miembro del clan Yagami podía romperla.

- Nuestro grupo – continuó Rikimaru – fue enviado junto con el cuarto para recuperar nuestra espada y Shiro era el encargado de romper la barrera, puesto que era quien poseía al Tiamant en su interior. Cuando llegamos aquí y Shiro estaba a punto de romper la barrera, el cuarto se negó y dijo que lo harían en otro momento. Kurogane atacó al cuarto por sorpresa y lo hirió e intento hacer que Shiro rompiera la barrera pero pudimos detenerle. Por la traición de haber atacado al cuarto, fue desterrado de Konoha con la regla de que si volvía a aparecer sería decapitado.

- El cuarto murió al poco en el enfrentamiento con el Kyubi y la misión quedó en el olvido – comentó Rikimaru.

- Dime una cosa Kurogane, si ibas a ser el cabeza de familia de nuestro clan, ¿por qué atacaste al cuarto?

- Que pregunta tan fácilmente de responder. Quería más poder Shiro. Sufrí mucho para conseguir el control de nuestro clan y no podía permitir que la aldea de Konoha estuviera bajo el control de alguien tan compasivo como el cuarto.

- Lo que eres es un lunático.

- Dime Shiro, ¿recuerdas a la chica que te iba a quitar el puesto?

Ante esto Shiro reaccionó.

- Vaya, veo que te acuerdas muy bien de nuestra hermanita, ¿verdad?

- ¿Hermanita? – dijo Naruto - . ¿Shiro-sensei tiene una hermana?

- Tenía – le dijo Kakashi - . Murió en un accidente cuando tenía tan solo siete años. No ocurrió mucho antes de que Shiro cumpliera los once.

- ¿Por qué hablas de Aoi ahora Kurogane?

- Vaya, si te acuerdas incluso de su nombre. Me hizo la verdad mucha gracia que tú no te revelaras cuando te dijeron que tú ya no serías el controlador de nuestro clan.

- A mi eso me daba igual, ser o no el jefe de nuestra familia me daba muy poca importancia.

- Tan poca importancia que te dio igual que se decidiera que ella sería tu sustituta.

- Bien que lo vi. Su habilidad con tan solo cuatro años era muy buena y su cantidad de chackra era muy superior a la mía. No me importo para nada.

- Lastima que muriera en ese accidente, ¿verdad?

Shiro solo miró con rabia.

- ¿De que accidente habla Kakashi-sensei? – preguntó Naruto.

- Por lo visto, al nacer, Aoi poseía mayor capacidad que sus dos hermanos mayores y se decidió que ella fuera quien fuera la cabeza de familia. Pero cuando tenía escasos siete años, por lo visto fue atacada y cayó por un barranco. Su cuerpo se halló en las orillas de un río al fondo del barranco y lleno de heridas. Se pensó que había sido obra de algún ninja que odiaba al clan Yagami – en ese momento un pensamiento le vino a Kakashi a la cabeza y miro a Hinata –. Ahora que lo pienso… Hinata…

- Sabes Shiro, hay algo que deberías saber.

- Nada de lo que me puedas contar me interesa Kurogane.

- ¿Ah no? Esto si te interesara, porque la verdad es que nuestra hermana no murió por obra de un ninja rival de nuestro clan sino que fue alguien de nuestro clan quien la mato.

- ¿Pero que estas dici….? No… no puede ser verdad…

- Me parece que es lo que piensas querido hermanito. Yo fui quien mató a nuestra hermana.

Al oír esto el grupo de Kakashi y los demás se quedaron sorprendidos.

- Que ya hubiera alguien que me quitará el puesto me cabreó mucho hermanito, pero que además naciera otra persona que ocupara el puesto y me hiciera quedar por debajo de ella y ser el segundo sucesor no me hizo ni pizca de gracia. Así que… sabiendo que siempre iba sola a ese lugar, la ataque por sorpresa provocándole heridas en el cuerpo para que cayera con mis shurikens. ¿Sabes? Disfrute mucho oyendo sus lloros de suplicas para que la ayudara y mucho más cuando le pisotee las manos con las que se agarraba al borde y la veía caer.

Shiro no le estaba escuchando, estaba apretando sus puños con todas sus fuerzas lo que le hizo que comenzara a surgir sangre por lo fuerte que los apretaba.

- Dime hermano, ¿qué te parecería perder a nuestra hermana por segunda vez?

Al oír esto Shiro reacciono y vio como Kurogane sacaba un pergamino del cual extrajo varios kunais y una larga lanza con una punta muy afilada. Kurogane lanzó primero los kunai y luego la lanza. Shiro los esquivo con facilidad pero pronto oyó grito que venía de su espalda y se giro.

- ¡Hinata! – gritó Naruto

Hinata tenía en varios lugares de su cuerpo clavados varios de los kunai lanzados por Kurogane y la lanza se había clavado en el lugar donde tenía la herida que le había curado hacer un rato. Hinata comenzó a escupir sangre por la boca mientras Amelia hacía todo lo posible por recostarla y curarle todas las heridas.

Kurogane solo reía.

- ¡Así es como debería haber acabado con nuestra hermana en aquella ocasión! ¡Es mucho más divertido verla sufrir que dejarla ca…

En menos de un segundo, Kurogane se encontró que un puño le golpeo en plena cara con una fuerza que jamás había notado. Noto como su cuerpo era lanzado por los aires y choco contra la barrera de la que protegía la espada y luego calló al agua. Pudo mantenerse en la superficie y el dolor que notaba en la cara le hizo levantarse poco a poco.

- M… maldita sea… no le vi venir…. – su nariz y sus labios estaban sangrando.

Kurogane miro a su hermano cuyo chackra había aumentando increíblemente y llegaba hasta tal extremo que no podía hacer otra cosa que sentir miedo. La mirada de Shiro no estaba fija en el pero si veía como su cuerpo desprendía cada vez más y más chackra.

- Sabes Kurogane… había pensado en dejarte vivir si reconocías admitir tus pecados y rendirte pero… tras lo que me acabas de decir y tras lo que acabas de hacer… - en ese momento Shiro levantó la mirada para mirar a su hermano, sus ojos ya no eran los de antes, tenían la forma de unos ojos de dragón, unos ojos que Kurogane ya había visto antes - ¡No te voy a perdonar Kurogane, voy a matarte!


	18. La barrera se rompe

18º CAPÍTULO: LA DESTRUCCIÓN DE LA BARRERA.

Kurogane miraba a Shiro sonriendo. Le hacía mucha gracia ver lo furioso que estaba por una simple tontería como aquella.

- Muy bien hermanito, ven a por mí. Veamos si eres capaz de acabar conmigo como has dicho.

- ¡Ahora mismo!

Shiro desapareció de la vista de Kurogane en un segundo. Esto hizo que Kurogane se sorprendiera. Intento localizarlo con el onigan pero no estaba por ningún sitio y tampoco oía ningún ruido que le indicará donde se encontraba. De pronto oyó como si algo se posará en el agua detrás suya y al girarse se encontró con que algo lo golpeó en la cara y lo lanzó a toda velocidad contra una pared.

Cuando Kurogane se reincorporó un poco pudo ver a Shiro de pie, en el mismo lugar donde el había estado tan solo un segundo antes. Shiro desapareció de nuevo de su vista y se volvió a encontrar con un golpe, esta vez en su espalda, que lo lanzó a toda velocidad contra la pared contraria. Kurogane se levantó todo lo rápido que pudo y se quedó quieto mirando a Shiro.

- ¿Qué te pasa Kurogane? Pareces sorprendido – ante esto Kurogane no respondió - . Como te dije antes, te haré pagar por todo lo que has hecho, así que prepárate, porque aún no he empezado.

Kurogane lo miró un poco asustado y empezó a formar sellos todo lo deprisa que pudo, pero en menos de un segundo Shiro se puso delante suya y le sujeto las dos manos. Kurogane miró a su hermano a los ojos, unos ojos que le hacían tener miedo a Shiro.

- ¡S… suéltame! – Suplicó Kurogane intentado separarse de Shiro y hacer que le soltará sus brazos que sujetaba con una fuerza que el jamás había notado nunca.

- Como desees… - Shiro soltó los brazos de su hermano y le pegó un puñetazo en pleno estómago que lo elevó hasta el techo en donde quedó incrustado.

Shiro estiró la mano de chackra que cubría su cuerpo y cogió a Kurogane para luego atraerlo hacía el y lanzarlo contra una de las paredes que cayó en ruinas tras el impacto. Kurogane no tardó en ponerse en pie de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué no te rindes ya Kurogane? Sabes que no puedes ganarme.

- Je… si te crees que porque me golpees de esta manera eres más fuerte que yo estas muy equivocado estúpido. Hay una razón muy simple por la que jamás me vencerás.

- ¿Y cuál es si puede saberse? – Le preguntó Shiro mirándolo con unos ojos llenos de furia.

- Que tú jamás serás capaz de matar a alguien de tu propia sangre.

- ¿Eso piensas? – Le preguntó Shiro con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Kurogane se sorprendió por la respuesta. Shiro le lanzó una de las manos de chackra para cogerlo pero pudo escaparse a tiempo, pero no pudo esquivar la otra que lo llevo justo delante de Shiro, cuando vio su rostro no pudo reconocer a su hermano.

- Dejame que te diga una cosa Kurogane. Puede que aquella vez no tuviera el valor para quitarte la vida pero está vez ya no soy el mismo que antes.

Shiro lanzó de nuevo a Kurogane contra una de las paredes pero antes de que este llegará, se colocó rapidamente debajo de Kurogane y le propinó una patada en el estómago y lo lanzo contra el techo, luego, llegó al techo antes que Kurogane y con otra patada lo lanzó contra el agua.

El choque de Kurogane contra el agua fue tal, que donde cayó Kurogane se hizo una abertura que permitió ver el fondo de ese pequeño lago. Esa zona sin agua no tardó en inundarse y Kurogane quedo sumergido en las aguas.

Desde el fondo del agua Kurogane observaba a su hermano. No podía creer que hubiera cambiado tanto a como el lo recordaba. Intentó de nuevo formar sellos pero de prontó el agua a su alrededor se dividió en dos y quedó entre un pequeño camino que se abrió ante el. A su lado todo era agua, pero delante y detrás suyo era como si un camino se hubiera abierto, era como si el agua se hubiera partido en dos. Cuando miró hacía arriba lo entendió. Shiro había extendido los brazos de chackra de tal manera que podían dividir el lago en dos, dejando a Kurogane expuesto.

Kurogane intentó saltar a una de las paredes de agua, pero se encontró con que una de las manos de chackra lo agarró. Gracias a muchos esfuerzos, consiguió librarse de esa mano de chackra y volver al agua pero se encontró con la sorpresa que delante suya estaba Shiro que con una patada en la barbilla hizo que saliera volando hacía la superficie.

Kurogane llegó hasta el techo en donde se posó y observaba la sala. No veía a su hermano en ningún lado. Saltó de nuevo para intentar llegar hasta el agua pero se encontró con que su hermano se interpuso de repente en el camino y lo golpeo en la cara lanzandolo contra el techo.

Desde el techo, Kurogane veía como su hermano se cruzaba de brazos. No podía creer que Shiro fuera ahora mucho más fuerte que el. Con el onigan no podía ni seguirle ni predecir que iba ha hacer y Shiro se movía muchísimo más rápido que el. Pensó por un momento y lanzó una ráfaga de shurikens y el se lanzó detrás de ellos. Shiro no se movió, sino que dejo que sus brazos de chackra pararan los shurikens, pero al hacerlo, Kurogane pudo esquivarlos con facilidad mientras realizaba sellos para golpearle y concentraba energía en su brazo.

- ¡Honou no Ryu ken!

Kurogane se llevó la sorpresa de que cuando lanzó su dragón, Shiro desapareció de su vista y apareció detrás suya a una velocidad increíble. Sintió como las dos manos de chackra lo sujetaban y lo apretaban con una gran fuerza.

- Vamos a ponernos serios Kurogane – dijo Shiro con un tono de voz muy serio y lanzó a su hermano por los aires para luego lanzarse contra él y pegarle un puñetazo en el estómago que lo lanzó contra la pared - ¡Esto es por lo que le has hecho a Naruto!

Kurogane intentó reducir la velocidad antes de que se chocará contra la pared, y pudo hacerlo, pero Shiro apareció de pronto delante suya y le sacudió primero una patada giratoria en el costillar y luego otra en el estómago que lo lanzó de nuevo a toda velocidad contra otra pared.

- ¡Esto por lo de Kakashi y Rikimaru!

Antes de que llegará a la pared, Shiro apareció delante de Kurogane le pegó una patada que lo lanzó contra el techo, luego apareció de nuevo ante Kurogane antes de que llegara al techo y le propinó otra patada que lo lanzó hacía abajo y de nuevo lo volvió a golpear. Lo continuo golpeando de tal forma que la imagen que proyectaba Kurogane al moverse, y en los puntos donde Shiro lo golpeaba, parecía dibujar un perfecto triángulo.

Desde la zona de tierra, todos miraban con gran sorpresa el combate, todos menos Amelia, que estaba curando las heridas de Hinata.

- ¡Es sorprendente! ¡Acaba con el Shiro-sensei! – Gritó Naruto.

Kakashi y Rikimaru solo observaban sin decir nada, y Amelia también giraba la vista un momento de vez en cuando para ver como iba el combate. Ella ya había visto a Shiro pelear de esa manera una sola vez y sabía perfectamente que en ese momento ganaba un poder casi ilimitado.

Kakashi y Rikimaru se levantaron y se dirigieron hacía Amelia y se sentaron frente a ella.

- ¿Cómo lo ves? – Le preguntó Rikimaru.

- Estas heridas no son importantes, son muy fáciles de curar, la que me preocupa es la causada por la lanza, no se como de grave será, de momento solo he conseguido detener la hemorragia momentáneamente, pero la sangre sigue saliendo.

- Tendremos que llevarla a un hospital rápido – comentó Kakashi.

- Creo que es lo mejor, pero tal como estan las cosas, no se si aguantaría mucho. Además vosotros estáis heridos y no podríais moveros muy rápido, en estos momentos el único que podría llevarla rapidamente sería Shiro.

- Debemos esperar entonces a que termine el combate…

- Yo intentaré por todos los medios hacer algo con la herida de la lanza, pero no creo que pueda hacer mucho aquí, no tengo el equipo médico necesario.

- Maldición… si hubiéramos estado más atentos esto no habría pasado – dijo Naruto mientras golpeaba con el puño el suelo.

El grupo se encontró con la sorpresa de que Naruto estaba detrás de Amelia de pie. A Kakashi esto no le sorprendio el ver que ya estaba totalmente recuperado de sus heridas.

Naruto se agachó y acarició el rostro de Hinata que parecía que estuviera sumida en un profundo sueño. De pronto, Hinata comenzó a toser y hecho un poco de sangre.

- ¿De verdad que no se puede hacer nada Amelia-sensei? – Preguntó Naruto con una voz de preocupación.

- Te prometo que haré todo lo que pueda, pero de momento solo podemos esperar a que Shiro acabe el combate y llevar a Hinata a un hospital.

El grupo oyó como algo chocaba a gran velocidad contra el agua y cuando giraron la vista vieron como el agua parecía que volara por los aires. Cuando el agua volvió a la normalidad, vieron como Shiro sostenía a un Kurogane, con un cuerpo lleno de heridas de donde salían varios pequeños ríos de sangre por todos lados, por el cuello con una mano.

Kurogane notaba todo el cuerpo destrozado. No podía sentir más que dolor y tan solo podía ver bien por un ojo, ya que por el otro todo lo veía de color rojo pues de una herida le caía un pequeño río de sangre que le fastidiaba la vista.

- Shi… Shiro… por favor… perdóname… dejame marchar… te prometo que no hare más daño a nadie… me marcharé y jamás… volverás a oír de mí… por favor… - suplicó Kurogane con una voz de moribundo.

Shiro lo miro por un momento con una mirada llena de seriedad y le contestó a su suplica de la misma manera, con un tono muy serio.

- Escuchame hermano. Se que si yo fuera el que estuviera en tu situación tú nunca me perdonaría la vida, además, no he acabado aún de hacerte pagar por lo que has hecho.

- Por… favor… con esto… ya he debido perdonar… todos mis pecados… dejame… por favor… perdóname y dejame marchar.

- No hermano. Creeme. Puedo perdonarte lo que les has hecho a Naruto y los demás pero… - dijo Shiro.

Kurogane vio como mientras decía esto la mirada de Shiro se escondía pero luego resurgía una mirada llena de odio que lo miraba fijamente a los ojos y le producía un profundo temor.

- ¡Lo qué no te voy a perdonar es que matases a nuestra hermana y que hayas intentado matar a Hinata!

Shiro lanzó a su hermano contra la barrera que protegía la espada. Antes de que llegará a la barrera, Kurogane se encontró golpeado por los puños de chackra que aumentaron mucho su velocidad y finalmente, chocó a una gran velocidad contra la barrera. Al chocar contra la barrera, una fuerte descarga sacudió el cuerpo de Kurogane que cayó al agua. De manera muy inestable, Kurogane se pudo mantener en la superficie y se quedó de rodillas respirando con gran dificultad mientras gotas de sangre caían al agua.

Shiro se dirigió hacía la orilla y fue hacía el grupo. Se acercó hacía Amelia que estaba mirando la herida de la lanza que había sufrido Hinata. Naruto estaba al lado de Hinata.

- Amelia, ¿cómo lo ves? – Le preguntó Shiro.

Amelia se llevó una sorpresa al oír la voz de Shiro a su espalda.

- Está muy mal Shiro, no se hasta que punto pero puede que tenga varios órganos importantes dañados. Sino la llevamos a un hospital no se si podremos salvarla.

- Ya veo…

Shiro giró un momento la vista para vez que hacía Kurogane, que aún estaba arrodillado no muy lejos de la barrera y luego giró la vista hacía Hinata. En ese momento, Hinata abrió los ojos de una manera muy leve.

- N… Naruto-kun… - dijo muy débilmente Hinata.

- ¡Hinata! ¡Estoy aquí! – Gritó con alegría Naruto mientras sujetaba la mano de Hinata.

- N… Naruto-kun… lo siento…

- ¿Por qué me pides perdón Hinata?

- Soy… una inútil… por mi culpa… estas muy preocupado… no sirvo para nada…

- ¡No digas tonterías Hinata! ¡Tú no eres una inútil!

- No Naruto-kun… no sé hacer nada bien… por mucho que entrene… no soy buena como ninja…en todas las misiones… por culpa de mi debilidad… teneís que estar pendiente de mí…

-¡No digas eso! ¡Tú eres muy buena ninja! ¡Y tienes muchas cualidades!

- Gracias… por intentar darme ánimos Naruto-kun… ugh… me duele mucho…

Hinata se toco la parte en donde tenía clavada la lanza y su mirada emitía leves síntomas de pánico.

- ¿M… me voy a morir?

- Claro que no Hinata, te vas a salvar. ¿Verdad? – Dijo Naruto mirando a los demás que apartaron sus miradas. Todos excepto Shiro que se arrodilló al lado de Hinata, en ese momento Hinata lo vió.

- Shiro-sensei… ¿por qué está brillando?...

- No hables Hinata. Mira esto te dolerá ahora mucho, pero debes aguantar. ¿De acuerdo?

- L… lo intentaré…

Shiro sujeto con fuerza la lanza que Hinata tenía clavada y la sacó de golpe. Hinata emitió un gritó de sorpresa y de dolor y de la herida comenzó a surgir sangre a borbotones.

- ¡Ah! ¡Duele!

- ¡Naruto sujétala! ¡Qué no se mueva! – Ordenó Shiro a Naruto.

Naruto obedeció y la sujeto. Shiro posó su mano en la herida de Hinata y comenzó a emitir su chackra hacía la herida. La herida se fue cerrando poco a poco y pronto dejó de salir sangre. Shiro miró a Hinata que estaba inconsciente y quitó la mano de la herida que aún no estaba cerrada del todo.

- Esta herida es muy grave, hay que llevarla corriendo a un centro especializado – comentó Shiro.

- ¿Qué hacemos entonces?

Shiro miró por un momento hacía Kurogane que se intentaba poner en pie y de cuyo cuerpo no paraba de salir sangre.

- Naruto.

- ¿Eh? ¿Sí?

- Escúchame bien. Voy a romper esa barrera, cuando lo haga, quiero que cojas la espada y la rompas.

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos ante lo que Shiro dijo.

- ¡Pero Shiro! ¿Sabes bien lo que estás diciendo? – Le gritó Rikimaru - . Para romper esa barrera vas a necesitar de todo tu chackra y quedarás muy debilitado, es muy posible que no sobrevivas a la explosión.

- Lo sé. Pero esa espada no solo sirve para destruir sino que también posee poderes curativos. Si se rompe, la energía dentro de la espada estallará y sanará todo a su alrededor. Al menos es lo que cuenta la leyenda.

- ¡Pero es una locura! ¡Eso también curará a Kurogane! – Volvió a gritar Rikimaru.

- No te preocupes, al mismo tiempo que destroce la barrera mataré a Kurogane. Si he de ir al reino de los muertos no me pienso ir solo.

Shiro se marchó hacía donde se encontraba Kurogane, alejándose del grupo en donde nadie intento detenerle.

Kurogane no podía ponerse en pie, no encontraba las fuerzas suficientes para hacerlo. Oyó como pasos por el agua y cuando levantó la vista vio a Shiro a unos pocos metros de el y emitiendo la misma gran cantidad de chackra que antes.

- Veo que no te encuentras bien Kurogane.

- Je… he estado mejor…

Ambos hermanos se miraron por un momento y en ese intercambio de miradas la mirada de Kurogane pasó a ser una mirada de súplica.

- Por favor Shiro… dejame ir… ¿de verdad quieres matar a tú hermano?

- No tienes ningún derecho a dirigirme la palabra Kurogane. Yo ya deje de considerarte mi hermano hace mucho tiempo. Ahora prepárate para morir. – el chackra que emitía Shiro de su cuerpo se hacía cada vez más grande y poderoso.

- ¡No! ¡Por favor Shiro! ¡No!

En los brazos de Shiro comenzaron a brillar los sellos que había desaparecido y a bajarse hacía sus manos en donde formaban una gran cantidad de chackra.

- Adiós Kurogane, pidele perdón a Aoi desde el infierno.

- ¡Por favor Shiro, espera!

- ¡Honou no Hokodan Ryu!

El dragón lanzado por Shiro se cargó del chackra que envolvía el cuerpo de Shiro dando lugar a un terrible dragón de fuego de dos cabezas que se llevó a Kurogane por delante. Cuando el dragón golpeó la barrera de chackra, la habitación comenzó a temblar y varios fragmentos del techo comenzaron a caer. Parecía que las paredes iban a caerse y que toda la habitación se viniera abajo.

Desde la zona de tierra, el grupo sentía como si el suelo se hundiera a sus pies y Rikimaru y Kakashi hacían todo lo posible para que los fragmentos que se caían del techo no cayeran sobre Hinata, con la ayuda de Naruto.

Tras unos pequeños segundos, la barrera se rompió en millones de pedazos, como si de un cristal se tratara y el techo de la zona de agua se vino abajo, dejando toda la zona de agua bajo las rocas y dejando paso libre hacía la espada.

Cuando terminaron los temblores, el grupo miró hacía la zona en donde antes había agua y ahora solo había una montaña de rocas. Miraron a todos lados pero no vieron rastro de Shiro.

- Kakashi-sensei…

- Naruto – le interrumpió Kakashi - . Shiro te encomendó una misión, debes cumplirla.

- Sí… tiene razón… - dijo Naruto con tristeza y se dirigió hacía donde estaba la espada.

Naruto tardó pocos segundos en llegar hacía donde estaba la espada. La miró con detenimiento. La viera como la viera, era una espada muy antigua y no entendía como por eso se habían perdido quizás bastantes víctimas. Naruto abandonó sus pensamientos y se preparó su rasengan para lanzarlo contra la espada pero de pronto los escombros bajo sus pies se removieron y el cayó de espaldas.

De entre los escombros surgió Kurogane, lleno de heridas por todo el cuerpo, respirando de una manera que parecía que le faltara el aire. Al ver que Kurogane estaba vivo, Kakashi y Rikimaru corrieron a toda velocidad al lado de Naruto.

- Je… je… ¿qué… pretendías… hacer… chavalín…? – Preguntó Kurogane muy dificultosamente

- ¡Apartate! ¡Pienso destruir esa espada! ¡No pienso dejar que el esfuerzo de Shiro-sensei allá sido en vano!

- De Shiro… ¿eh? ¿T… te refieres a este inútil?

Kurogane levantó lo que parecía sujetar con su mano derecha y lo lanzó delante de Naruto y los demás. Se trataba de Shiro. Estaba inconsciente.

- Ese imbécil… se pensó… que me podría derrotar… ¡a mí!... no era más… que un idiota… y ahora gracias a el… conseguiré la espada…

Kurogane se encamino para coger la espada, pero algo lo golpeó en la espalda y cayó al suelo. Al girarse pudo ver a Naruto.

- Como te atreves a hablar así de Shiro-sensei… aquí… aquí… ¡El único idiota que hay aquí eres tú!

Naruto se lanzó contra Kurogane seguido de Kakashi y Rikimaru, pero Kurogane se puso en pie y les lanzo una ráfaga de shurikens que hizo que se detuvieran, pues no pudieron esquivarlas.

- Ahora… enano… verás con tus propios ojos… como lo que ha hecho mi querido hermano… me hará el hombre más fuerte del mundo…

Kurogane se acercó a la espada y la toco y en ese mismo momento una gran columna de chackra lo rodeó y la habitación comenzó temblar de nuevo. Ante los ojos de Naruto, Kakashi y Rikimaru, Kurogane fue cambiando y a los pocos segundos la columna de chackra desapareció. Cuando la columna de chackra desapareció, dejo a la vista a un Kurogane totalmente recuperado, que en su mano derecha sostenía la espada, una espada que ahora parecía como nueva, y cuyo cuerpo se había oscurecido y llenado de símbolos negros. Su cabello se había vuelto de un tono muy blanquecino y sus ojos eran totalmente amarillos.

- ¡Contemplar al nuevo señor del planeta! – Kurogane alzó la espada que enseguida comenzó a emitir grandes cantidades de energía ante los ojos estupefactos de Naruto y los demás.


	19. Naruto VS Kurogane

19º CAPÍTULO: EL PODER DEL KYUBI CONTRA LA ESPADA.

Kurogane sostenía la espada en su mano con gran satisfacción. Sentía el gran poder de la espada recorrer hasta el último punto de su cuerpo.

- Bueno chicos – dijo con una sonrisa mirando a Naruto y a los otros - . Vosotros me vais a servir para probar mis nuevos poderes.

- ¡De eso nada! ¡No somos unos juguetes con los que puedas jugar! – Gritó Naruto que se lanzó contra Kurogane.

Kurogane estuvo a punto de darle una estocada a Naruto con la espada, pero la rapidez de Rikimaru salvó a Naruto por los pelos. Rikimaru dio un gran saltó hacía atrás llevando a Naruto entre sus brazos y Kakashi se lanzó contra Kurogane.

Kurogane lanzó un golpe con su espada y el cuerpo de Kakashi fue partido por la mitad. Kurogane sonrío al ver como el cuerpo de Kakashi caía al suelo partido por la mitad pero la sonrisa de su rostro desapareció cuando el cuerpo de Kakashi estalló en una cortina de humo y se convirtió en un tronco partido por la mitad.

- ¿¡La técnica del cambiazo!? – Pensó para si mismo Kurogane sorprendido.

De entre tres lugares distintos del suelo surgieron tres Kakashi que sujetaron a Kurogane y un cuarto surgió a toda velocidad del suelo con una gran cantidad de chackra cargada en una de sus manos. El cuarto Kakashi se lanzó contra Kurogane a toda velocidad y lo golpeo con la mano cargada de energía.

- ¡Chidori!

Los clones de Kakashi que sujetaban a Kurogane desaparecieron al instante y Kurogane fue lanzado a toda velocidad contra una pared quedando bajo un montón de escombros. Kakashi cogió a Shiro y se fue junto con Rikimaru al lugar donde estaba Amelia. Kakashi dejó a Shiro apoyado en la pared y miró hacía donde había lanzado Kurogane.

- ¡Muy bien Kakashi-sensei! ¡Has derrotado a ese tipo! – Festejó Naruto pero sus alegrías se fueron al traste cuando oyó una pequeña explosión procedente de más adelante.

Kurogane salió de entre los escombros sin ninguna herida, con ni siquiera un pequeño rasguño. Naruto quedó sorprendido pero el resto del grupo no.

- Está pelea va a ser más dura de lo que pensábamos Kakashi – comentó Rikimaru mirando a Kakashi.

- Tienes razón, será mejor que nos pongamos serios.

Kakashi destapó el ojo del sharingan y Rikimaru activó su byakugan. Naruto se preparó para atacar junto con Kakashi y Rikimaru pero el brazo de Kakashi le impidió moverse.

- ¿K… Kakashi-sensei? ¿Pero qué haces? – Preguntó Naruto un tanto mosqueado.

- Naruto, tú te quedarás aquí.

- ¿Eh? ¡De eso nada Kakashi-sensei! ¡Yo también voy a ir!

- ¡Naruto escucha! ¡Esta vez es muy distinto a otras veces! Si nos pasará algo tu eres la única persona que podría luchar en lugar de Rikimaru y mío. Así que guarda tus fuerzas para más tarde.

- Está bien… - aceptó Naruto un tanto deprimido.

Kurogane observó sin inmutarse como Rikimaru y Kakashi se acercaban hacía el alejándose del resto.

- ¿Qué ocurre chicos? ¿Queréis ser los primeros en morir? – Dijo Kurogane con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- No te creas que te resultará tan fácil – le respondió Kakashi mirándolo con una mirada seria.

- Muy bien, pues no se hable más. ¡Venid aquí!

Kakashi fue quien se lanzó contra Kurogane con un kunai en su mano. Kurogane vio como Kakashi intentó golpearlo con el Kunai y uso la espada para protegerse pero para su sorpresa, Kakashi dio un salto pasando por encima de el y de la nada apareció Rikimaru que empezó a golpearlo en varios lugares de su cuerpo en pocos segundos.

- ¡128 golpes!

Rikimaru golpeó a Kurogane 128 veces en pocos segundos en varios puntos de su cuerpo y, después de terminar de recibir los golpes, le clavó un fuerte golpe en el estómago que lo hizo salir volando por los aires.

- ¡Jüken!(Puño suave)

Cuando Kurogane estaba volando por los aires, Kakashi se coloco detrás de él y lo rodeo con unas vendas y comenzaron a caer hacía debajo de cabeza girando sobre si mismos.

- ¡Omote Renge!

Kakashi dejo chocar a Kurogane contra el suelo y el se apartó antes del golpe. Kakashi corrió a colocarse al lado de Rikimaru y ambos vieron sorprendidos como Kurogane se ponía de pie. No tenía ni siquiera una simple herida.

- Eso ha estado muy bien Kakashi, pero si quieres acabar conmigo tendrás que probar otra cosa.

Kakashi y Rikimaru estaban sorprendidos en gran medida.

- Maldición… no ha servido para nada. Rikimaru, ¿no debilitaste su chackra con tu golpe?

Rikimaru estaba tan sorprendido mirando a Kurogane con su byakugan que tardó unos segundos en contestar.

- No se ha debilitado ni un poco.

- ¿Qué has dicho? Explícate.

- Golpee varios de sus puntos de chackra para que su cuerpo emitiera menos chackra, pero, no se ha detenido ni un solo flujo.

- ¿¡Cómo!?

Kurogane escuchaba la conversación con una larga sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y elevó la espada apuntado hacía el cielo. Luego, hizo que la espada girara en su mano y la puso fija con la punta apuntando al suelo.

- Os voy a quitar las ganas de hablar.

Kurogane clavó la espada en el suelo y un gran temblor hizo que las rocas del suelo salieran volando por los aires. Kakashi y Rikimaru pudieron saltar a tiempo y colocarse en el techo.

- ¿Qué podemos hacer Kakashi? Esa espada le da unos grandes poderes a los que no podemos hacer frente así como así.

- Intentemos romper esa espada, si lo logramos perderá todos sus poderes. ¿Crees que podrías distraerlo?

- Si claro que puedo, pero no te podré dar mucho tiempo.

- Está bien. Tú aguanta todo lo que puedas.

Rikimaru se descolgó del techo y bajo al suelo. Kurogane lo miró con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

- Oh, ¿ahora vais a venir de uno en uno para que os mate?

- No te creas tan listo Kurogane. Esta pelea no ha hecho más que empezar.

- Je. Pues acabémosla.

Rikimaru se lanzó contra Kurogane a toda velocidad. Kurogane intentó cortarlo con la espada, pero Rikimaru dio un salto y se posó detrás de Kurogane y con la palma de su mano lo golpeo en la espalda.

- ¡Jüken!

Rikimaru comenzó a golpear a toda velocidad, con varias series de golpes del Jüken, la espalda de Kurogane, pero este pronto se giro y Rikimaru fue golpeado en su cara por un puñetazo de Kurogane, lo que lo lanzó unos cuantos metros. Antes de caer al suelo, Rikimaru apoyó sus manos en el suelo y dio un pequeño suelo y cayó de pie al suelo.

- Me aburres Rikimaru. ¿Eso es lo mejor que sabes hacer?

- Claro que no. ¡Aún se hacer otras muchas cosas!

Rikimaru se volvió a lanzar contra Kurogane. Kurogane sonrió al ver como atacaba Rikimaru y clavó la espada en el suelo. Rikimaru empezó a intentar a golpear a Kurogane con el Jüken, pero Kurogane paraba todos sus golpes y le asestaba otros más fuertes tras parar sus golpeas. Al final, Rikimaru tuvo que apartarse de un salto hacía atrás porque ya no podía seguir el ritmo.

- Rikimaru, esperaba mucho más de ti. Me has decepcionado – dijo Kurogane mientras se reía pero su risa de paró al oír una voz que procedía de su espalda.

- ¡A ver si esto también te decepciona!

Al girarse, Kurogane pudo ver a Kakashi bajar a toda la velocidad de una de las paredes y lanzarse contra el. Una de sus manos estaba cargada de energía y el sonido que emitía al moverse parecía el sonido de un gran montón de pájaros.

- ¡Chidori!

Antes de que Kakashi lo golpease, Kurogane cogió la espada y la utilizó para detener el golpe de Kakashi. Debido a la fuerza del golpe, Kurogane comenzó a retroceder impulsado por la fuerza de Kakashi.

Kakashi estaba feliz para sus adentros, había ocurrido todo como el había planeado. Tras unos pocos segundos haciendo retroceder a Kurogane ambos se quedaron quietos y observó la escena con gran sorpresa. La espada estaba totalmente intacta.

- Vaya, vaya. Así que pretendía romper la espada, ¿verdad Kakashi? Siento decirte que esta espada no la puede romper alguien como tú iluso.

Kurogane golpeo con un rodillazo a Kakashi que cayó al suelo de rodillas, posando sus manos en su estómago. Kurogane fue a clavarle la espada a Kakashi, pero la intervención de Rikimaru lo impidió. Rikimaru comenzó a intentar golpearlo como fuera posible, pero no era capaz de aceptarle ningún golpe y el no hacía más que recibir.

Desde su posición, Naruto observaba con rabia el combate. Kakashi y Rikimaru estaba claramente perdiendo y se veía claro que no tenían ninguna posibilidad. Miro a su espalda y vio a Shiro sentado, y apoyado en la pared, inconsciente. Su mirada luego se fijo en Hinata, que estaba siendo tratada por Amelia sin muy buenos resultados. Luego volvió sus ojos al combate y vio como Rikimaru caía de rodillas al suelo al lado de Kakashi.

- Sois patéticos muchachos. Me esperaba mucho más de vosotros la verdad.

Rikimaru y Kakashi no contestaron, solo miraron a Kurogane con rabia.

- Bueno, preparaos para morir.

Kurogane alzó su espada en alto y Kakashi y Rikimaru cerraron sus ojos con fuerza prepararos para morir pero tras unos pequeños segundos en los que no pasó nada, los volvieron a abrir y vieron que Kurogane se quejaba de algo en su espalda. Cuando se giró dolorido pudieron ver que era. En su espalda, Kurogane tenía clavados varios shurikens que fueron rápidamente extraídos de su cuerpo y esas heridas sanaron con facilidad.

- ¡Ahora tú oponente soy yo!

Kurogane miró fijamente al pequeño chico de cabello con una gran mirada de furia en sus ojos.

- ¡Naruto vete! ¡No te enfrentes a él! – Ordeno Kakashi a Naruto sin obtener el resultado deseado.

- Lo siento Kakashi-sensei, pero, este cerdo a herido a gente importante para mí y pienso hacérselo pagar.

- Maldito niñato… ¡te mataré!

Kurogane se lanzó contra Naruto y este antes de que se acercará a el hizo un símbolo con sus manos.

- ¡Kage bunshin no jutsu!

Varios clones surgieron de la nada y se lanzaron contra Kurogane quien los fue cortando con su espada y haciéndolos desaparecer a gran velocidad. Pronto se acercó al Naruto original y de un puñetazo en la cara lo lanzó a gran velocidad contra una de las paredes.

- ¡Venga niñato arriba! ¿No decías que me ibas a hacer algo?

Naruto se levanto dificultosamente de entre los escombros que había a su alrededor. Kurogane sonrió al ver como se levantaba porque eso significaba que su diversión aún no había hecho más que comenzar. Sun sonrisa pronto desapareció cuando notó que Naruto estaba algo cambiado. Todo su rostro había cambiado, sus uñas habían crecido, sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos y sus dientes caninos parecían colmillos.

- ¡Por supuesto que lo he dicho y lo pienso cumplir! – Gritó Naruto y se lanzó a toda velocidad contra Kurogane moviéndose en varias direcciones a la vez.

Kurogane lo siguió con la mirada y cuando Naruto lo intentó golpear simplemente se dedicó a parar sus golpes sin ningún tipo de esfuerzo. Naruto estaba sorprendido que pese a su velocidad no pudiera golpear a Kurogane como quisiera. Naruto se apartó de un saltó y con el Kage bunshin no jutsu creo varias copias de si mismo que rodearon a Kurogane.

- ¡Ahora verás lo que es bueno!

- ¿De verdad te piensas que esto me da miedo pequeñazo? Ahora verás lo que es bueno.

Kurogane clavó su espada en el suelo y, debido al choque de la espada con el suelo, se generó una onda expansiva que hizo desaparecer a todos los clones. Cuando el Naruto auténtico quedo a la vista, Kurogane se acercó a el y tras darle un puñetazo en el estómago lo sujeto con su mano libre de la garganta y lo alzó.

Naruto intentó soltarse con todas sus fuerzas golpeando con patadas y puñetazos el brazo de Kurogane que lo sostenía sin resultado.

- ¡S… suéltame!

- Venga, si decías que ibas a acabar conmigo, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? Mmm… ya sé porque estas tan enfadado. Porque lastime a esa chica tan bonita, ¿verdad?

Ante esto Naruto se cayó.

- Pues escucha esto – Kurogane acercó su boca al oído de Naruto -. Cuando acabe contigo pienso divertirme mucho con ella y luego la mataré.

En ese momento, el corazón de Naruto se llenó de rabia y cuando Kurogane le soltó no pudo moverse para nada. Kurogane le golpeo una patada que lo lanzó unos cuantos metros del lugar.

- Bueno pequeño. Has sido menos entretenido que Kakashi y Rikimaru, pero debo acabar contigo de una vez.

Naruto oía como Kurogane se acercaba hacía el. Su corazón lleno de rabia y de impotencia por no poder hacer nada por Hinata le hizo soltar varias lágrimas hasta que oyó una voz en su interior.

- Eres patético chico. Jamás imagine que alguien así te pudiera derrotar aún cuando te prestó algo de mi fuerza. Pero no te preocupes, a partir de ahora tendrás más de la mitad de mis poderes a tu disposición.

Kurogane se acercaba despacio hacía un Naruto totalmente derrotado pensaba el. Sonreía al pensar como sentirá Naruto en esos momentos tras oír lo que le había dicho y la verdad es que le parecía bien hacerlo. La imagen de lo que podría hacer también con Amelia apareció en su mente y eso le hizo dibujar una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, porque era verdad, podría divertirse con las dos chicas antes de matarlas. Cuando llegó delante de Naruto, enseguida preparó la espada para golpearlo.

- Bueno niñato. ¡Prepárate a morir!

Kakashi y Rikimaru que contemplaban la escena ardían furiosos de impotencia al ver que no podían hacer nada pero les sorprendió ver como la espada de Kurogane se detuvo a mitad de camino y más aún como Kurogane se alejaba a unos pasos.

El cuerpo de Naruto se comenzó a levantar, impulsado por un chackra rojo que comenzaba a rodear su cuerpo. El chackra pronto comenzó a tomar forma y Naruto se puso a cuatro patas y el chackra rojo tomo la forma de un zorro.

Kurogane miraba sorprendido la escena. La fascinación de Kurogane pronto se cambió por una sonrisa de felicidad.

- Mira que bien. No esperaba hacer frente al legendario Kyubi, pero ya que se me presenta la oportunidad, podré probar todo mi potencial contra esa bestia legendaria.

Naruto no dijo nada, tan solo apretaba los dientes con furia, con una intensa furia que se reflejaba en sus ojos cuando miraba a Kurogane.

- ¡Venga ven aquí niñato! ¡Muéstrame el poder del zorro de nueve colas!

Naruto se lanzó contra Kurogane y desapareció de la vista de este. Kurogane quedó asombrado cuando perdió de vista a Naruto. De pronto, fue golpeado por una garra en su espalda y al girarse pudo ver como una mano de chackra se movía independientemente de la mano de Naruto. Kurogane no se sorprendió porque hacía poco había visto ese fenómeno pero retrocedió de un saltó.

Kurogane pronto fue agarrado por la gigantesca mano de chackra lanzada por Naruto que lo apretaba con fuerza. Kurogane empezaba a experimentar el dolor que hacía mucho rato no había experimentado. Naruto lo acercó hacía el y le golpeó con su puño en la cara lanzándolo por los aires para luego volver a cogerlo con las dos manos de chackra y estrellarlo contra el suelo.

Cuando Kurogane se levantó estaba sorprendido. No se imaginó que Naruto pudiera tener tal fuerza. Cuando se fijo bien, vio que Naruto no estaba a ningún lado y miró en todas las direcciones pero no lo encontró. De pronto, por un acto reflejo miró hacía arriba y vio a Naruto caer en picado hacía el, golpeándolo con fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza y haciendo que se hundiera en el suelo. Cuando Kurogane quedó clavado en el suelo, Naruto dio un fuerte grito y lo volvió a golpear con una serie de puñetazos para luego saltar hacía atrás y alejarse allí.

Kurogane se levantó un tanto dolorido por todo el cuerpo y miró a Naruto con rabia que empezaba a concentrar energía en una mano.

- Maldito mocoso… como te atreves… como te atreves… ¡Cómo te atreves a hacerle esto al futuro soberano de todos los ninjas!

Naruto no hizo caso y continúo concentrando su energía en una de sus manos.

- ¡Te mataré niñato!

Kurogane comenzó a liberar una gran cantidad de chackra de su cuerpo y se fijo en lo que hacía Naruto en unos ojos llenos de rabia. Naruto se lanzó contra Kurogane y este hizo lo mismo empuñando con fuerza la espada.

Antes de que Naruto lo golpeara con la esfera de energía que tenía en su mano, Kurogane adelanto la espada y esta se hundió en el cuerpo de Naruto. Naruto expulsó un poco de sangre por la boca y se quedó quieto en seco.

Kurogane alzó la espada un poco con Naruto clavado en ella con una gran alegría y sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

- ¡Ja, ja, ja! ¿¡Ves lo que pasa por meterse conmigo niñato!? ¡Te está bien merecido!

El rostro de Naruto se levantó un poco y Kurogane pudo ver como los labios de Naruto mostraban una sonrisa. Naruto pegó un puñetazo a la espada y ante los ojos sorprendidos de Kurogane está se rompió. Cuando Naruto cayó al suelo de rodillas, aún con el resto de la espada rota clavada en su cuerpo, concentró su energía en una de sus manos y golpeó a un aturdido y sorprendido Kurogane que había vuelto a su cuerpo normal.

- ¡Rasengan!

En ese momento hubo una gran explosión en la habitación que hizo que todo el lugar temblará y que la sala entera se viniera abajo.


	20. La vida de Hinata peligra

20º CAPÍTULO: LA VIDA DE HINATA CORRE PELIGRO

Jiraiya llegó corriendo a la habitación en donde había escuchado la explosión. Estaba totalmente en ruinas y los rayos de luz entraban en una habitación sin techo en la cual se podía ver el cielo azul.

- ¡Hola! ¡Hay alguien aquí!

Nadie respondió a su gritó. A los pocos segundos volvió a gritar y mientras caminaba por la habitación en ruinas observaba como todo estaba destrozado. De pronto, una mano surgida del suelo le cogió el pie.

- ¿¡Pero qué….!?

Cuando Jiraiya miró con más atención, reconoció la mano que lo sujetaba. Era sin duda la de Kakashi. Se dio prisa en quitar todos los escombros y pronto Kakashi y Rikimaru sujetando a Naruto salieron de debajo de los restos de piedra.

- ¿Se puede saber que hacíais hay abajo? – Preguntó Jiraiya.

- Es muy largo de explicar. ¿Dónde están los demás? – Dijo Kakashi mirando a todos lados y pronto distinguió una zona en donde el suelo se movía.

De esa zona surgió Amelia sujetando a Hinata en sus brazos.

- ¡Amelia! ¿¡Estás bien!? – Preguntó Rikimaru mediante un grito para que Amelia se enterara de que estaban allí.

- ¡Sí! ¡Estamos bien! – Amelia miró a su alrededor - ¿Dónde está Shiro?

Pocos segundos después, Shiro surgió de debajo de un montón de escombros.

- Ay que dolor… ¡la próxima vez que vayáis a tirarme una habitación entera encima avisadme! – Se quejó.

- Lo siento. No fue nuestra culpa – le contestó Kakashi.

El grupo se reunió y le contaron a Jiraiya todo lo que había pasado.

- Ya veo… así que Naruto derrotó a Kurogane gracias al poder del Kyubi. Es verdaderamente increíble.

- Al menos la espada está destruida y Kurogane ha sido derrotado – comentó Rikimaru.

Amelia colocó a Hinata en el suelo tumbada y la examinó. Al ver lo que hacía Amelia, Shiro se acercó.

- ¿Cómo está? – Preguntó Shiro mirando a Hinata preocupado.

- Está muy mal Shiro, tenemos que llevarla a un centro especializado cuanto antes.

- Deberíamos llevarla a que la vea Tsunade, ella sabrá que hacer – comentó Jiraiya.

- No podemos. Konoha está muy lejos de aquí y no creo que aguante mucho tiempo.

- No te preocupes yo me ocuparé de eso. Estaremos en Konoha antes de que se oculte el sol – y tras decir esto Jiraiya se mordió el dedo pulgar.

Era ya más tarde del mediodía y los guardias de la puerta de Konoha estaban aburridos en su puesto.

- ¿Por qué tenemos que estar aquí si a estas horas jamás vendrá nadie?

- Eso nunca se sabe, nosotros debemos permanecer aquí. Sino ya sabes como se pondrá la quinta.

- En eso tienes razón. No me gustaría ver a la quinta enfadada. Debe dar mucho miedo.

- Yo prefiero ni imaginarmelo

De prontó, el suelo comenzó a temblar, como si hubiera un terremoto o algo pesado lo golpeara. La cuestión era que el temblor se hacía mucho más fuerte cada vez, como si algo pesado se acercará. Los guardias salieron corriendo por la puerta principal de la villa y no vieron nada que pudiera producir esos temblores en los alrededores. De pronto oyeron un zumbido de algo cayendo muy deprisa y cuando levantaron sus vistas se encontraron con que algo gigante y rojo casi los aplasta.

Cuando los vigilantes pudieron ver mejor, vieron a una rana gigante y roja que tenía en su boca una pipa. Vieron también como varias personas se bajaban de esa rana gigante y desaparecían de su vista en pocos segundos de lo deprisa que corrieron hacía dentro de la aldea.

- ¿E… Esos no eran…?

La rana desapareció rapidamente y todo el lugar quedó de nuevo en calma.

Tsunade se encontraba en su despacho harta de tener tanto papeleo. Se estaba quedando ya dormida de tanto leer informes y rellenar otros. El portazo que dio Shizune al entrar la despertó.

- ¡Tsunade-sama! ¡El grupo de Kakashi ha vuelto!

- ¿De verdad? Bien, pues diles que vengan.

- Es que… por lo visto hay una persona muy grave Tsunade-sama y necesitan que vaya.

- ¿Una persona muy grave? ¿Quién?

- No lo sé, no me lo dijeron. El grupo de Kakashi está ahora mismo en el hospital.

Tsunade corrió con Shizune a sus espaldas. Tardaron pocos minutos en llegar al hospital. En el hospital les esperaba un médico que les guió todo lo deprisa que pudo al lugar donde estaba la paciente. Al llegar a la habitación donde se encontraba la paciente, Tsunade vio a varias personas de pie frente a la puerta. Las reconoció en seguida y se detuvo frente a ellos.

- ¿Quién es el enfermo? – Preguntó Tsunade con una rudeza y con una voz que expresaba que tenía prisa.

Pero no fue el grupo de Kakashi quien respondió sino más bien un médico que había en la puerta con ellos.

- Es Hinata Hyuga. Tiene una herida muy grave que queremos que vea.

- Muy bien. Preparenlo todo que en seguida iré. ¿Y Naruto?

- Naruto Uzumaki no está tan grave. Le hemos llevado a una habitación para que descanse – respondió el médico.

- Muy bien. Vosotros ya me explicareis los datos más tarde.

Dicho esto, Tsunade entró en la habitación y el resto se quedó fuera esperando. En verdad, tardaron pocos segundos en abandonar el lugar, porque sabían que si dejaban a Hinata en manos de Tsunade, ella la curaría.

Tsunade examinó la herida muy detenidamente. Su rostro de preocupación preocupo enormemente a Shizune.

- ¿Cómo lo ve Tsunade-sama?

- Pues… si te digo la verdad…

Amelia atravesó toda la aldea hasta llegar al cementerio. Observó todas las tumbas y frente a una de ellas pudo ver a Shiro. Se acercó a el y le despertó de su trance con su voz.

- Sabía que estarías aquí – cuando miró al suelo pudo ver unas flores de un color azul intenso - . Lobelias… las flores favoritas de tu hermana…

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre Amelia? – Preguntó Shiro sin girarse.

- Tsunade nos reclama en el hospital. Han llevado a Hinata a una habitación. Debemos ir allí.

- Está bien. Vamos.

Shiro siguió a Amelia por la aldea hasta llegar al hospital. Cuando llegaron a la habitación de Hinata no encontraron solo a Tsunade y Shizune sino que también estaban el padre de Hinata y su hermana pequeña además de Naruto que por lo visto ya había despertado y Rikimaru.

- Veo que han llegado ya todos – dijo Tsunade.

- ¿Cómo está Hinata? ¿Se va a recuperar no? – Preguntó Naruto.

- Seré clara. Hinata está muy grave. Kakashi me ha contado lo que pasó y he de decir que esa lanza le hirió gravemente varios órganos vitales, algo que nuestra medicina no puede curar. Sintiendolo mucho… Hinata se está muriendo.

Ante estos todos quedaron sorprendidos por las palabras de Tsunade que las dijo con una mirada que parecía fría pero su voz mostraba pesar.

- Vieja Tsunade… seguro que puedes hacer algo… - dijo acortadamente Naruto.

- Lo siento Naruto… pero en el estado que está Hinata no puedo hacer nada…

- No puede ser… ¡No te creo vieja Tsunade!

- ¡Naruto! No soy una diosa que pueda salvar a todo el mundo con mis manos. Lo siento mucho, pero lo que le ocurre a Hinata escapa a mis posibilidades.

Naruto se quedó callado forzando sus puños con una gran furia que Tsunade percibió claramente.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo le queda a mi hija?

- Sintiendolo mucho señor Hyuga… no creo que más de una semana.

Amelia y Rikimaru, junto con Naruto abandonaron la habitación. Shizune se fue al poco y Tsunade se quedó hablando con el cabeza de familia de los Hyuga. Hanabi se colocó al lado de su hermana y le sostuvo la mano con fuerza mirandola con preocupación. Por su parte, Shiro solo miraba por la ventana al exterior.

Hinata se despertó en pocos segundos y miró a su alrededor y su boca articulaba las palabras en un tono bajo pero que todos los presentes, que se acercaron a su cama pudieron oír.

- ¿D… dónde estoy?

- Estás en el hospital de Konoha Hinata. ¿Cómo te encuentras? – Preguntó Tsunade con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Me duele mucho el cuerpo… ¿m… me voy a poner bien?

- Veras Hinata… - dijo su padre con una gran mirada de frustración en su rostro que no le permitió seguir hablando y apartó la mirada.

- ¿P… padre? ¿Qué te pasa…?

- Hinata – dijo Tsunade para que Hinata le prestará atención - . Tienes dañados muchos órganos vitales. No podemos curarte.

- ¿M… me voy a morir..?

- Es lo más posible… - dijo Tsunade.

Hinata empezó a soltar unas lágrimas y ocultó su rostro en la almohada de la cama. Su padre intento consolarla sin mucho éxito. Cuando Tsunade iba a abandonar la habitación la voz de Shiro la detuvo.

- ¡Espera Tsunade!

- ¿Qué quieres Shiro?

- Yo sé como curar a Hinata.

Al oir esto, la atención de los Hyuga se centró en Shiro que se encontraba frente a frente ante Tsunade.

- ¿Cómo que sabes como curarla?

- Como médico que eres tienes el deber de decirles a los pacientes todas las posibilidades. ¿Por qué no lo has hecho en este caso?

- ¿A qué se refiere Tsunade-sama? – Preguntó el líder de los Hyuga.

- En mi clan existen técnicas curativas que permite regenerar el tejido del cuerpo y también los órganos. Puedo regenerar los organos de Hinata y curarla.

- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó Hanabi con una pequeña esperanza.

- Shiro sabes bien de lo que estás hablando, ¿verdad?

- Yo sí. La que tiene que tener la última palabra es Hinata.

Todo el mundo miró a Hinata que se mantuvo callada un momento creando un profundo silencio que fue roto por Tsunade.

- Hinata, debes saber que si aceptas tú te salvarás… pero… lo más posible es que Shiro no sobreviva a la operación.

Al escuchar esto los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de par en par y su cara mostró una gran sorpresa en su rostro.

- ¿Shiro-sensei… no sobreviviría?

- ¡Tsunade!

- Como has dicho antes Shiro debo informar a mis pacientes de todas las posibilidades y también de sus consecuencias. ¿Qué decides? – Hinata guardó silencio – Está bien. Tomate tú tiempo para pensartelo.

Tsunade iba a abandonar la habitación y la voz de Hinata la detuvo.

- No lo haré. No pienso aceptar una operación que se lleve la vida de alguien mientras yo me salvó. No puedo aceptarlo…

Tras eso, Tsunade abandonó la habitación y vio a Shizune que la estaba esperando en el pasillo. Se marchó con ella de vuelto a su despacho. Shiro abandonó la habitación poco después sin decir palabra alguna y Hinata se quedó a solas con su familia. Su hermana le sujetaba la mano y la miraba con preocupación y cuando vio el rostro de su padre vio que este también estaba preocupado.

Cuando Tsunade se sentó en su sillón, delante de su mesa, Shizune no pudo contener las ganas de hablar con ella.

- Tsunade-sama. ¿Por qué has impedido que Shiro haga la operación?

- ¿Quieres saberlo? Está bien te lo diré. ¿Conoces los métodos de cura del clan Yagami?

- No.

- Verás. El clan Yagami siempre ha sido famoso por su habilidad curativa. Podían regenerar hasta un corazón entero con sus técnicas curativas y eso salvó muchas vidas durante la guerra ninja y durante los combates más sangrientos de la historia de Konoha.

- ¿Y por qué has dicho que Shiro podría morir?

- Esa técnica curativa es un arma de doble filo. Cuando una persona estaba herida de gravedad aquel que desease salvar a esa persona o el curador en cuestión debía derrarmar más de la mitad de su sangre en un círculo mágico y luego transmitirla al cuerpo de la paciente para que esta regenerará.

- ¿Y eso no era peligroso?

- Era muy peligroso Shizune. El paciente siempre se recuperaba con un 99 de probabilidad, pero… la probabilidad de que sobreviviera el que derramaba su sangre era… del 3.

Hanabi veía como su hermana respiraba con dificultad y como su mirada mostraba tristeza. Había un gran silencio en esa habitación y fue su padre quien lo rompió.

- Hinata… dime… ¿por qué te has negado a someterte a esa operación?

- No quiero que Shiro-sensei tenga que arriesgarse por mi…

- ¿Cómo dices? – Preguntó el jefe del clan Hyuga extrañado por las palabras de Hinata.

- Shiro-sensei… en este viaje siempre ha estado muy atento conmigo… me ha entrenado y ha aguantado mi torpeza durante los entrenamientos… me ha ayudado siempre que ha podido y… me ha protegido lo mejor que ha sabido… pero… no quiero que ponga otra vez su vida en peligro por mi… no quiero que le pase nada por mi culpa… - Hinata comenzó a soltar unas lágrimas que sorprendieron enormemente a su padre. No eran las que el ya no conocía de cuando era niña sino que eran otras muy distintas - . Quiero a Shiro-sensei como si fuera alguien más de la familia padre… no puedo permitir que se sacrifique por mi…

Ante esto, el señor Hyuga ya no pudo decir nada más. Se marchó de la habitación y dejo a Hinata con su hermana. Durante el día, Hinata recibió la visita constante de Naruto quien le mostraba su cariño con caricia y algunos besos y también de Rikimaru y Amelia. También vino para su sorpresa varios de sus compañeros como Sakura o Neji.

Habían pasado dos días en los que Hinata no se recuperaba sino que iba a peor. Shiro había hablado varias veces con ella para intentar convencerla pero no lo logro y tampoco Tsunade estaba dispuesta a colaborar. Ya había caído la noche del segundo día y Shiro se encontraba mirando las estrellas en el cielo despejado desde el tejado de su casa. De la nada apareció Rikimaru que se sentó a su lado.

- Te notó muy preocupado Shiro.

- Como no quieres que lo esté… puedo salvar la vida de Hinata y Tsunade no me deja.

- Ya sabes que no es solo Tsunade sino que también Hinata se niega.

- Lo sé… pero si Tsunade no le hubiese dicho nada podría haberla salvado…

- Sabes que es muy peligroso Shiro y Hinata no quiere arriesgar tu vida.

- Ya lo sé…

- ¿Sabes lo que le dijo a su padre cuando el habló con ella?

- ¿El qué…?

- No quiere que la operes porque te ve como a su hermano mayor, como a alguien de su familia y no quiere que pierdas la vida por salvar la suya.

- ¿De verdad dijo eso?

- Si. La verdad es que al oirlo Naruto se puso muy celoso. Si vieras la que montó.

- Me lo imagino.

- Y bueno… no me creo que te vayas a rendir tan fácilmente, ¿verdad?

- Sabes que no.

Tanto Rikimaru como Shiro miraron al cielo, un cielo oscuro lleno de puntos blancos que brillaban con una gran fuerza. Unos puntos blancos que brillaban con tal fuerza que parecía que se fueran a apagar de un momento a otro como la vida de un ser humano.


	21. Hinata se salva

21º CAPÍTULO: LA VIDA DE HINATA YA NO CORRE PELIGRO

Habían pasado ya cinco días desde que habían hospitalizado a Hinata y a Tsunade no se le ocurría nada que la pudiera curar. Shiro le había estado insistiendo continuamente durante todos esos días pero ella no aceptó en ningún momento. Se encontraba yendo de camino al hospital seguida por Shizune.

- ¿De verdad que no se puede hacer nada Tsunade-sama?

- No he encontrado nada que la pueda ayudar Shizune y tampoco se me ocurre manera alguna para poder salvarla.

- Podría reconsiderar la petición de Shiro y…

- ¡De eso nada! – Dijo Tsunade con voz firme - . Además, ya oíste como Hinata se negó por propia voluntad a someterse a esa operación.

- De acuerdo…

No tardaron mucho en llegar al hospital y en el pasillo se encontraron con el padre y la hermana pequeña de Hinata que se dirigían hacía la habitación.

- Tsunade-sama, buenos días – saludó el señor Hyuga con una reverencia.

- Buenos días. ¿Cómo está Hinata?

- La he dejado durmiendo. Hanabi y yo fuimos a tomar algo.

- Lo entiendo. Bueno veamos como está la paciente.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación y todos entraron en la habitación se llevaron una enorme sorpresa. La cama de Hinata estaba vacía. Una de las ventanas estaba abierta y por ella entraba un aire frío que refrescaba la habitación.

- ¡Oigan! ¿Dónde está la paciente Hinata Hyuga? – Preguntó Tsunade - ¿Se la han llevado a algún sitio?

- ¿Eh? No Hokage-sama, no la hemos sacado de la habitación – respondió la enfermera - . Es más, juraría que hace poco vi entrar a Shiro en esa habitación.

- ¿A Shiro? ¿Estás segura?

- Sí, creo que vino a intentar convencer a Hinata-sama de algo. Entró justo después de que el señor Hyuga y su hija se marcharan.

- Maldita sea…

Tsunade salió corriendo todo lo deprisa que pudo seguida por Shizune.

- ¿Qué hacemos Tsunade-sama? – Preguntó Shizune tratando de seguirla.

- ¡Debemos dar con ellos antes de que Shiro haga la operación! ¡Pídele a Kakashi y a los demás ninjas disponibles que te ayuden!

- ¡Bien!

Hanabi se iba a unir a la búsqueda cuando vio como su padre miraba por la ventana tranquilamente y se preguntó si realmente estaba preocupado.

Hinata notaba como el aire fresco le golpeaba en su rostro y también notaba como parecía que estuviera flotando. Entre abrió los ojos y vio como iba avanzando poco a poco. A los pocos segundos pudo darse cuenta de que estaba apoyada en la espalda de alguien que cargaba con ella en sus brazos. Al oír la voz de la persona lo reconoció en seguida.

- ¿Ya te has despertado Hinata?

- ¿¡Shiro-sensei!? – Preguntó Hinata sobresaltada por la sorpresa.

- Ey, ey. Cálmate, que no estas en estado de sobresaltarte.

- ¿Adónde vamos?

- A curarte.

- ¿Cómo que a curarme?

- Voy a curarte como te dije.

- ¿Eh? ¿Me vas a hacer esa operación?

- Así es.

- ¡No Shiro-sensei! ¡No quiero que la haga! – Gritó Hinata intentando que Shiro la soltará pero no lo consiguió y acabo cansada en seguida.

- Descansa Hinata, no agotes fuerzas inútilmente.

- Pero es que… no quiero que me opere…

- ¿Puedo saber por que Hinata?

Hinata guardó silencio.

- Te vas a morir si no te opero y no hay otra forma de hacerlo Hinata.

- Pero es que… no quiero que le pase nada malo…

- ¿Me tiene que pasar algo malo acaso?

Hinata guardó silencio en esos momentos y veía como a su alrededor todo parecía que fuera para atrás, los árboles, las nubes, etc.

- Shiro-sensei… no lo haga por favor…

- Dime por que y te prometo que si me convences te dejaré de nuevo en el hospital.

Hinata volvió a guardar un momento de silencio antes de volver ha hablar.

- No quiero que le pase nada malo Shiro-sensei… si me opera puede morir y si muere por mi culpa…

- ¿Es de verdad esa la única razón Hinata?

- Pues…

- Tienes toda la razón Hinata, si te opero es posible que no salga con vida de la operación, sino recuerdo mal tengo un 3 de posibilidades de salir con vida. Pero bueno – Shiro suspiró - . Quien no arriesga no gana.

- ¡Pero Shiro-sensei! No quiero que le pase nada por mi culpa… yo no quiero eso…

- Hinata… no te quieres operar porque no quieres que me pase nada, pero, ¿acaso quieres abandonar a Naruto ahora que por fin te has declarado y estáis juntos? ¿Quieres abandonar de verdad a tus amigos y a tu familia?

- Amigos… familia… - Hinata se quedó un poco pensativa mientras en su cabeza veía las imágenes de sus compañeros y de su familia y finalmente la imagen de Naruto sonriéndole – Naruto-kun…

- Aún te queda mucho por vivir Hinata.

- Pero no podré vivir pensando en que murió por mi culpa…

- ¿Por qué te preocupa tanto lo que me pase Hinata?

- Durante todo este tiempo… usted Shiro-sensei ha sido muy atento conmigo… a pesar de que no me conocía de nada… me ayudo a entrenarme y tuvo mucha paciencia conmigo… me protegió durante los combates que se libraron arriesgando su vida… y yo en cambio… solo fui una inútil que no supo más que darle problemas…

- Eres lo que no hay Hinata – comentó Shiro entre carcajadas.

- ¿Por qué dice eso? – Preguntó Hinata un poco molesta.

- Eres capaz de esforzarte al máximo hasta el punto de perder la vida para salvar a la gente que tú quieres, pero no eres capaz de dejar que otros se sacrifiquen por ti.

- No me gusta que alguien a quien apreció de la vida por mi…

Durante unos momentos hubo un silencio que pronto fue roto por Shiro.

- A eso es a lo que se le llama un auténtico vínculo.

- ¿Qué quiere decir Shiro-sensei?

- Ya sean amigos o familia o gente a la que apreciamos, deseamos protegerlos a consta de nuestra vida y ellos harían lo mismo por nosotros, es un vínculo que nos une y nos hace fuertes a la hora de enfrentarnos a la muerte cara a cara pensando en que gracias a nuestro sacrificio podremos salvar a otra persona. ¿No lo piensas así?

- Si… tiene razón…

- Dime Hinata… ¿tú padre te ha llevado alguna vez a la playa?

- ¿Eh?... pues que yo recuerde nunca… creo que solo fui una vez con alguien que me cuidaba cuando era muy pequeña… no lo recuerdo bien…

- Pues te haré una promesa para que veas que estaré bien cuando termine la operación.

- ¿Una promesa?

- Cuando te realice la operación y te encuentres mejor, le pediré a Tsunade unos días libres y os llevaré a Naruto y a ti a una playa que conozco que se está bastante bien.

- ¿D… de verdad?

- Si. Así que por favor, Hinata confía en mi. Todo saldrá bien.

- Confío en usted Shiro-sensei… - y dicho esto, Hinata apoyó su cabeza en la espalda de Shiro y se durmió.

Rikimaru se encontraba con un kunai en la mano dibujando algo en el suelo cuando vio llegar a Shiro cargando con Hinata a sus espaldas.

- Si que has tardado Shiro.

- Perdona, no fue nada fácil salir del hospital. ¿Ya está acabado?

- Sí, ya esta acabado.

En el suelo había dibujado un enorme círculo que según se miraba a su interior se hacía más pequeño por otra serie de círculos. Cada espacio entre línea y línea estaban llenos de letras.

- Rikimaru, deberías irte, no quiero que te veas involucrado en esto.

- No te preocupes. Además, si no estoy yo no te podremos parar la hemorragia a tiempo y entonces si que podrías morir.

- Gracias de verdad.

- No hay de qué – dijo Rikimaru con una sonrisa.

- Está bien, prepara a Hinata.

- Sí.

Rikimaru cogió a Hinata de la espalda de Shiro y la llevó al círculo central de ese círculo tan inmenso. Le quitó la bata del hospital dejandola en ropa interior, pidiendo a Hinata perdón en su mente por verla así, y se apartó. En ese momento vio la herida que Hinata tenía. Esperaba de verdad que todo fuera bien.

- Ya puedes ponerte en posición Shiro.

Shiro se colocó en su lugar fuera del círculo y alzó sus brazos en cruz.

- Cuando quieras.

Rikimaru asintió y lanzó dos shurikens que cortaron las muñecas de Shiro. De las heridas pronto comenzó a salir sangre rapidamente. Shiro puso sus heridas encima de las líneas dibujadas en el suelo y estas pronto se empezaron a llenar de sangre, dirigiendola hacía el resto del dibujo.

Rikimaru miraba a Shiro con preocupación mientras aún quedaba una gran cantidad de huecos por llenar. En poco tiempo quedaba menos de la mitad y el espacio que estaba vacío se llenaba poco a poco. Cuando miró a Shiro, vio como a este le costaba mantenerse en pie y mantenerse despierto tampoco le era fácil. Shiro estaba usando el onigan, algo de lo que Rikimaru no se había dado cuenta pero lo vio lógico ya que así le costaría menos mantenerse despierto.

El círculo ya estaba casi lleno y Shiro notaba como le fallaban las fuerzas. Había echado ya la mitad de su sangre y aún necesitaba algo más. Nada más llenar el círculo, tendría que ponerse rapidamente a formar los sellos para curar a Hinata y mientras aún estaría echando algo de sangre.

El dibujo por fin quedo completamente lleno de sangre y Rikimaru hizo la señal a Shiro cuando vio que los dos últimos huecos se llenaban. Shiro comenzó a formar sellos con sus manos todo lo deprisa que puso y pronto el dibujo comenzó a brillar alzando una fuerte columna de luz.

Tsunade se encontraba subida a uno de los tejados de Konoha para ver si veía a Shiro con Hinata. No había habido suerte en la búsqueda y no sabía donde podían estar. De pronto, vio una gran columna de luz que se alzaba entre el bosque de las afueras y supo perfectamente lo que significaba. Dio un sílbído para que Shizune y los demás supieran que los había encontrado y fue para allá todo lo deprisa que pudo.

Rikimaru, sorprendido, veía como la sangre del dibujo se iba entrando en el cuerpo de Hinata por su herida. Aunque la herida ahora no era muy grande, si pudo fijarse como uno de los órganos de Hinata se iba regenerando poco a poco. Miró a Shiro para ver como se encontraba y se fijo en que no estaba nada bien. Tenía las manos unidas formando un sello y aun echando sangre. Esperaba que terminase pronto porque sino no sobreviviría a la operación.

Shiro se sentía muy cansado y apenas podía mantenerse en pie, pero debía aguantar, ya faltaba muy poco para terminar y debía aguantar todo lo posible.

- Ya tendré tiempo para descansar cuando termine – pensó para si mismo mientras miraba como su sangre entraba en el cuerpo de Hinata a través de la herida.

Tras unos segundos, que para Rikimaru parecieron una eternidad, la operación se terminó ya que Rikimaru vio como no entraba más sangre por la herida de Hinata la cual se estaba cerrando. Oyó algo que caía y cuando miró hacía Shiro vio como cayó al suelo. Corrió hacía él todo lo deprisa que pudo. Cuando lo tomo en sus brazos estaba totalmente pálido.

- ¡Ey! ¡Shiro! ¡Ey despierta!

Shiro no respondió y Rikimaru se dio prisa a curar las heridas de sus muñecas. En ese momento oyó como se acercaban varios ninjas y pronto observó como Tsunade se acercaba a ellos acompañada de Shizune.

Hinata se despertó de pronto. Le costó acostumbrar su vista a la luz que había en el lugar que se encontraba y pronto comprobó que se encontraba en la habitación del hospital. Tardó unos momentos en acordarse lo que había pasado. Se acordó de Shiro llevandola en brazos. Pensó que había sido un sueño pero se tocó el lugar donde tenía la herida y esta ya no estaba.

- No fue un sueño…- pensó.

En ese momento, se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola en la habitación sino que habían varias personas a su alrededor, su padre, su hermana, Naruto, la misma Tsunade y Shizune. Esto le hizo sonrojarse porque no se dio cuenta de que había alguien más en la habitación.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras Hinata? ¿Te duele algo? – Preguntó Tsunade mientras la examinaba.

- No… esto Tsunade-sama… la herida…

- Lo sé. Shiro te operó.

Al oír el nombre de Shiro, Hinata se sobresaltó y sujeto con fuerza los brazos de Tsunade.

- ¿¡Dónde está Shiro-sensei!? ¿¡Le ha pasado algo!? – Su voz sonaba sobresaltada, pero al oír la voz de Shiro la tranquilizo.

- Si calmante, estoy bien.

Hinata miró a un lado y vio a Shiro sentado en un sofá en la esquina de la habitación. Tras más de media hora, Hinata estuvo hablando con Naruto bastante tiempo y lamentaba no poder hacer nada con el por el hecho de que estaba su padre. Tsunade estaba discutiendo con Shiro en la misma habitación sobre lo que había hecho.

- ¿Y bien Shiro? ¿Cómo quieres que les explique ahora a los ancianos esto?

- Pues di que fue culpa mía y ya esta. No creo yo que sea tan difícil.

- ¡No me seas idiota! ¿¡Sabes lo que te puede pasar por haber usado una técnica prohibida de tú clan y también por haberla hecho sin la autorización de un superior!?

- La verdad es que no y ni me importa.

- ¡Pero serás!

Tsunade comenzó a ahogar a Shiro con sus manos. Hinata y Naruto intentaron que Tsunade lo soltará pero fue la voz del padre de Hinata quien consiguió el efecto.

- Tsunade-sama sueltelo por favor.

- Pero Hyuga-sama – dijo Tsunade mirando al líder del clan Hyuga que estaba mirando por la ventana de la habitación.

- Digales a esa gente que yo autoricé está operación.

- Espero que no hable en serio.

- Si algo ocurre que hablen conmigo. Mientras el secreto no salga de está habitación no pasará nada.

- Esta bien – dijo soltando a Shiro que tuvo que tomar aire.

En poco tiempo, Naruto y Hinata se quedaron solos en la habitación.

- Me alegró que estés bien Hinata-san.

- Siento haberte preocupado Naruto-kun…

Naruto se subió a la cama y tomó a Hinata entre sus brazos apoyando la cabeza de esta en su hombro.

- Yo soy quien te tiene que pedir perdón Hinata… no pude protegerte… no te tenía que haber pasado nada… lo siento de verdad…

- Naruto-kun… - pensó Hinata sonrojada y sintiendose muy bien en los brazos de Naruto.

- Te prometo que no dejaré que te pase algo así nunca más…. Lo juro….

- Naruto-kun…

Hinata alzó la vista y beso tiernamente a Naruto en los labios quien correspondió encantado sin soltarla.

Shiro y el líder de los Hyuga se encontraban en el patio del hospital, sentados en un banco. Había una pequeña corriente de aire frío que la verdad les sentaba muy bien. Hubo un fuerte silencio entre los dos que rapidamente fue roto por Shiro.

- Hiashi… ¿por qué me has cubierto las espaldas? – Preguntó Shiro mirando a Hiashi que estaba mirando al cielo.

- Has salvado a mi hija y es la forma en la que te lo puedo agradecer.

- Ya…

- Dime Shiro… ¿cómo lo haces?

- ¿Eh? ¿El qué? – Preguntó Shiro un tanto aturdido por la pregunta de Hiashi.

- Como logras que Hinata te aprecie tanto…

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- En estos días que han pasado… me he dado cuenta de que en verdad no conozco a mi hija. Siempre ha sido una niña que lloraba por todo y rara vez la he visto sonreír de verdad. Pero, en estos días su sonrisa ha sido algo impactante para mí.

- ¿Por qué? ¿Nunca le has visto sonreír?

- Que yo recuerde… solo me sonrió de felicidad una vez…

- ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso?

- Ella era muy pequeña y fue cuando le regaló una cosa que ella quería tener fuera como fuera.

- Ya veo…

- Pero contigo era totalmente diferente cuando era pequeña…

- Vaya aún te acuerdas de esas cosas, ¿eh?

- La verdad es que si – dijo Hiashi cerrando sus ojos y acordandose de Hinata cuando era pequeña - . Cuando ella era pequeña, en los entrenamientos siempre lloraba y cuando llegabas tu era una alegría para ella. Tú jugabas con ella y te la llevabas a cualquier sitio, le comprabas lo que te pedía. Para ella eras como un auténtico hermano mayor.

- Hermano mayor eh…

- Ella misma me lo dijo en estos días… te quiere tanto como si fueras su propio hermano y como no deseaba perderte no quería que la operases, preferíria morirse a que te pasara algo.

- Cuesta creer que diga eso cuando apenas se acuerda de mí.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Dijo Hiashi extrañado.

- Cuando la vi llegando con Kakashi y Naruto, la reconocí en seguida, pero ella ni se acordaba de quien era yo. Hay un momento en el que se acuerda de mi cuando era pequeña y fue ese día que me la lleve a la playa.

- No me extraña… ella tendría unos cinco o seis años cuando tu abandonaste la aldea.

- Es verdad y ha crecido mucho desde entonces.

- Y yo no he sido un buen padre para ella.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- He sido siempre muy severo con ella, en ningún momento me he portado como un padre que quisiera estar con su hija como hace todo el mundo. Esa tarea siempre te la dejaba a ti. Tú eras quien en el tiempo de ocio de Hinata la entretenías y te encargabas de ella.

- Y veo que no has cambiado para nada.

- Tienes razón… no he cambiado… deje a Hinata al cuidado de otra persona porque pensé que era débil y no podría suceder al clan Hyuga, sobre todo porque veía que su hermana Hanabi ponía más interés en entrenarse que ella. Aún no sé como dirigirme hacía ella como un padre.

- No hagas una segunda imagen de ti.

- ¿Cómo?

- Cuando observe a Hanabi, pude ver que le estas inculcando una educación muy severa Hiashi, la estas convirtiendo en ti. No hagas eso con tus hijas. Está bien ser severo algunas veces, pero también está bien comportarse como un padre amable y demostrarles tu cariño a tus hijas.

- Quizás tengas razón… pero no sé si Hinata me perdonará por como me comporté con ella.

- Hiciste lo mejor para ella nada más. Solo dale un poco de tiempo y ya esta. Ya lo verás.

Ambos miraron al cielo que empezaba a oscurecerse y dejaba ver ya algunas estrellas de la noche con su brillo intenso.


	22. Especial 2

CAPÍTULO ESPECIAL: EL FESTIVAL DE KONOHA

Bueno aquí otro capi especial para una relación amorosa entre Naruto y Hinata hecha para todos aquellos que siguen mi historia y me animan a continuarlo. También está hecha para todos aquellos fans de Naruto que les gusta esta relación y para una cierta persona que cuando lo lea seguro que sabrá que está dedicado a ella. Solo me falta decirles que lo disfruten y espero haber estado a la altura de sus expectativas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata se encontraba caminando por Konoha. Hacía ya dos días que había salido del hospital y se encontraba en perfecto estado. Tenía ganas de ver a Naruto pero para su desgracia no sabía donde encontrarlo pues siempre andaba de un lado a otro. Mientras caminaba se fijo en las paredes que estaban llenos de carteles y uno de ellos llamó su atención.

Se trataba de un cartel que anunciaba que pronto habría un festival en Konoha, un festival anual con varios puestos que era famoso por crear muchas parejas y también porque las parejas que a él asistían fortalecían su amor. Hinata se imaginó con Naruto pasándoselo bien en el festival y eso hizo que sonriera. Ella nunca había asistido a uno de esos festivales y cuando miró el cartel se fijo que había que ir disfrazado a ese festival.

- ¿Y qué hago? Yo no tengo ningún disfraz… - pensó para si misma deprimida ya que si no ibas disfrazado no te dejaban entrar - . Y ahora que hago… - murmuró.

Hinata caminó por la aldea un poco deprimida. Le apetecía mucho que Naruto fuera con ella a ese festival y más aún sorprender a Naruto disfrazada de algo que llamase su atención. De todas formas, ella no sabía con que disfraz podría captar la atención de Naruto y eso hizo que se deprimiera aún más. Después de un buen rato andando, Hinata se cansó y, sin darse cuenta, se apoyó en una puerta que se abrió a sus espaldas y cayó al suelo de espaldas.

A Hinata le dolía todo, se había dado un buen golpe. Cuando abrió los ojos se dio cuenta que había alguien mirándola y, más por un acto reflejo que otra cosa, se puso de pie y empezó a hacer reverencias.

- ¡L… lo siento mucho! ¡Lo siento ha sido sin querer! – Se disculpaba Hinata sonrojada.

La chica sonrió al ver lo que Hinata hacía.

- Venga Hinata, que no pasa nada, no te pongas así.

Cuando Hinata levantó la cabeza, vio que se trataba de Amelia que la miraba con una sonrisa. Las dos chicas se fueron al salón de la casa donde Amelia le sirvió algo de beber a Hinata y, tras dejarle la bebida a Hinata en la mesa delante suya, se sentó en un sofá delante de Hinata.

- Siento mucho haber entrado así Amelia-sensei… - volvió a disculparse Hinata avergonzada.

- No tienes de que disculparte Hinata, no pasa nada.

Hinata tomó un sorbo de la bebida que Amelia le había servido y pudo comprobar que era zumo de naranja por su sabor. Amelia notó en Hinata una cierta preocupación y eso la intrigaba.

- Dime Hinata, ¿te preocupa algo?

- ¿Eh? – Fue lo único que Hinata pudo decir sorprendida por la pregunta de Amelia.

- Se te nota a un kilómetro que algo te preocupa, ¿me lo puedes contar?

- Bueno… en verdad es solo una tontería…

- Una tontería puede ser un problema serio para una chica enamorada.

- ¿Eh?

- ¿Tiene que ver con Naruto? – Preguntó Amelia cada vez más interesada más interesada.

- Más o menos…

- ¿Y bien?

Hinata le contó lo que le pasa a Amelia. Amelia solo asentía mientras escuchaba, con los brazos cruzados y muy atentamente, lo que Hinata tenía que decirle.

- Ya veo… así que quieres sorprender a Naruto con un disfraz que le pueda gustar.

- Si… eso es… pero no se que tipo de disfraz puede llamar su atención y seguro que si voy con uno que no le guste le prestará más atención a las otras chicas que a mi.

- Mmm… bueno no sé si lo haría o no…. De todas formas, aunque haya sido por accidente, has venido al lugar indicado.

- ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Hinata sorprendida.

- Tú eres joven y claro no sabes las cosas que las chicas ninja teníamos que hacer antes para ciertos trabajos.

- ¿Eh? Pues la verdad es que no…

- Verás. Para aquellos clientes que tenían información que interesaba para una misión o para la aldea, eran mandadas chicas ninja para sacarles información. Las chicas ninja nos encargamos de extraerles la información de manera sutil.

- ¿Maneras sutiles? – Preguntó Hinata intrigada, ya que ella no sabía lo que eso significaba.

- Lo siento Hina, pero no te puedo decir lo que significa eso eres aún muy pequeña. Bueno veras, la cuestión es que para conseguir la información, las ninjas de konoha nos hicimos famosas por nuestros disfraces.

- ¿Ah sí?

- Sí. Nos daban la información del hombre al que debías extraerle la información y a partir de eso conseguíamos el disfraz apropiado.

- ¿Entonces me podrás ayudar?

- Claro que sí. Ven conmigo.

Hinata asintió y siguió a Amelia hasta la habitación contigua. La habitación estaba sin muebles, sin decoración, sin nada. Hinata se fijó como Amelia se acercaba a una pared y pulsaba un botón. De pronto, de las paredes surgieron varias barras en las cuales colgaban perchas con trajes y disfraces.

- Está es mi colección privada de trajes y disfraces.

- Vaya – dijo Hinata sorprendida -. Hay muchos.

- Bueno… veamos… Naruto es un chico como todos así que lo mejor es que lleves algo que llame la atención de todos los chicos por norma general.

- ¿Qué llame la atención de todos los chicos? – Preguntó Hinata extrañada.

- Aunque todos los tíos parezcan diferentes, la verdad es que todos caen con las mismas técnicas. Ya veras.

Amelia se fue a una de las barras y empezó a buscar por las perchas.

- Veamos… Mientras busco puedes ir quitándote la ropa Hinata.

- E… está bien… - dijo Hinata un poco sonrojada y comenzó a desabrochar la chaqueta.

A los pocos segundos, Hinata ya estaba en ropa interior. Amelia la miró de reojo observado su ropa interior de color rosado.

- ¿P… pasa algo? – Preguntó Hinata inquieta por la forma en que Amelia la miraba.

- No nada. Solo que también la ropa interior a la hora de escoger un disfraz es muy importante así que es mejor que te preste algo también.

- ¿De verdad?

- Tú confía en mí y verás – dijo Amelia mientras le guiñaba un ojo y volvía a la búsqueda del disfraz.

Jiraiya caminaba tranquilo por la calle observando a las chicas que pasaban a su alrededor. Las chicas que se bañaban en un pequeño río a las afueras de la ciudad ya no iban allí y eso le hacía sentirse mal porque no encontraba "material" para su libro. De pronto oyó algo que le intereso, con algo que el llamaba su sexto sentido. No había conseguido oírlo todo pero si dijo algo de impactar a los hombres. Buscó el origen de la voz entre las casas de su alrededor y por fin dio con el. Se subió corriendo a la cornisa y se asomó por una de las ventanas.

En el interior de la habitación se encontraba Amelia cruzada de brazos. Vio varias largas barras llenas de disfraces y en ese momento recordó que Amelia había sido famosa de joven por sus disfraces provocativos. Se dio cuenta que hablaba con alguien y de pronto vio surgir a Hinata vestida de enfermera. Era un traje de enfermera de color rosa con una falda que era muy corta y con unas medias que hizo que se sonrojase y su lado pervertido surgiera a la luz.

Hinata salió avergonzada del vestidor donde se había estado cambiando. No sabía de que era el traje que le había dado Amelia hasta que se lo estaba poniendo. La falta era muy corta y se le podía ver un poco las bragas que llevaba puestas y no le gustaba ir andando con unos zapatos de tacón.

- ¿Qué es esto Amelia-sensei?... – Preguntó Hinata ruborizada y muy avergonzada.

- ¿No te gusta? Con esto seguro que Naruto se fija en ti enseguida.

- Si no digo que no pero… es que se me ve todo con esta falda tan corta…

- Bueno, pero es lo que les mola a todos los hombres.

- Pero es que quiero que solo me vea Naruto… no nadie más…

De pronto entró una corriente de aire que hizo que la falda de Hinata se levantara. Cuando la corriente de aire levantó la falda de Hinata, Jiraiya pudo ver a la perfección el gatito que había estampado en las bragas que ella llevaba y esto hizo que le sangrara a la nariz de una manera bestial y cayera de espaldas muy contento con lo que había visto.

- B… braguitas de gatito… - murmuró.

- Está bien… veamos con el siguiente.

Jiraiya se levantó corriendo y mirando por la ventana espero a ver el próximo traje. Jiraiya observó como Hinata se iba probando trajes como kimonos, trajes de conejita, de gatita y veía como Hinata se avergonzaba de llevarlos y el tan solo disfrutaba de las vistas.

- Jo… Amelia-san… estos trajes son demasiado… ¿no? – Dijo Hinata avergonzada.

- Bueno vale. Quizás para una chica de tu edad sea demasiado. Elige el que tú quieras. Voy a salir un momento.

- Está bien.

Amelia dejó sola a Hinata y Jiraiya seguía con los ojos puestos en la habitación. En un pequeño librillo había estado apuntando cosas sobre los trajes que llevaba Hinata. De pronto, Jiraiya notó como algo le tocaba la espalda pero no hizo caso. Volvió a notarlo y tampoco hizo ningún caso pero a la tercera se giro un tanto cabreado.

- ¡No me molestes no ves que estoy….! – Pero Jiraiya no pudo terminar la frase ya que vio detrás suya a Amelia que desprendía una fuerte aura de furia.

- Jiraiya…. ¿qué crees que estas haciendo?

- Em… esto bueno yo… estoy… esto… recogiendo información… ¡eso es! ¡Recogiendo información para mi nuevo libro!

- ¿Ah sí, de verdad? – Dijo Amelia con una sonrisa y Jiraiya se tranquilizó pero a los pocos segundos recibió un fuerte puñetazo que lo sacó volando por los aires - ¡Te crees que me voy a creer eso maldito viejo pervertido!

Amelia suspiró y dio un pequeño saltó para bajar al suelo. Volvió a su casa y entró en la habitación donde Hinata llevaba un nuevo disfraz que la impresionó de ver lo bien que le quedaba.

- ¿Q… qué tal este Amelia-sensei? – Preguntó Hinata con un tono tímido y de vergüenza.

- Te queda muy bien. ¿Te dan vergüenza los otros y este no?

- Es que creo… que este le gustará a Naruto y a mi también me gusta.

- Entonces quédatelo y póntelo para el festival de pasado mañana.

- ¡Muchas gracias Amelia-sensei! – Agradeció Hinata con una reverencia.

- Mujer si no es nada.

Ya había caído la noche y Hinata se dirigió corriendo hacía su casa. No había mucha gente por la calle. El disfraz lo había dejado en casa de Amelia porque si su padre lo veía no sabría que decirle. Iba pensando por el camino como se pondría Naruto cuando la viera disfrazada así y ella esperaba que fuera un disfraz que a el le encantase. Iba tan distraída en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien giraba la esquina y chocó contra el.

- Ay... ay… - fue lo único que dijo Hinata desde el suelo.

- Hinata-chan, ¿estás bien?

Cuando Hinata abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que había sido con Naruto con quien había chocado.

- ¡Naruto-kun! – Al ver que era el Hinata se lanzó para abrazarlo y Naruto le correspondió.

- ¿A dónde ibas así de distraída?

- Volvía para casa… es que ya es tarde…

- Ah, entiendo. Entonces corre no sea que tu padre se enfade.

Naruto le dio un beso en la frente y continúo su camino. Hinata quería decirle lo del festival pero no se atrevía y cuando veía que Naruto ya se había alejado un poco corrió tras de él y finalmente le agarró una de las mangas de su chaqueta.

- N… Naruto-kun… espera…

- ¿Eh? ¿Ocurre algo Hinata?

- Bueno… esto veras… - Hinata soltó la manga de Naruto y comenzó a hacer círculos con sus dedos. Naruto pudo notar como Hinata estaba algo colorada - . M… me gustaría saber… si querrías… si querrías venir al festival conmigo…

- ¿Festival? – Preguntó Naruto un tanto confundido pero luego le vino a la cabeza lo que Hinata quería decir - . ¡Ah! ¿Te refieres al festival de disfraces que harán dentro de poco?

- Si…

- Mmm… claro que sí podemos ir.

- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó Hinata con alegría.

- Claro que sí. Además tengo ganas de verte disfrazada de algo.

- Em… bueno…

- No sé de que iras disfrazada pero sea de lo que sea seguro que estarás preciosa.

Naruto se despidió de Naruto con un beso en su frente y se marchó corriendo. Hinata tardó unos pocos segundos en reaccionar, con una reacción de alegría porque lo había conseguido por fin y se fue corriendo hacía su casa con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

Pasaron los días y por fin llego el día del festival. Se formaron más de cien puestos con actividades totalmente diferentes, tanto para los más pequeños como para los más adultos. Naruto se encontraba en una mesa tomándose un refresco con Shiro sentando delante de el. Naruto se había puesto un disfraz de zorro y Shiro tan solo se había puesto el uniforme de los ninjas de alto grado.

- No te has cansado mucho con el disfraz, ¿eh Shiro-sensei? – Comentó Naruto riéndose.

- La verdad es que llevar este uniforme para mí es algo nuevo, nunca me ha gustado.

- ¿No es obligatorio llevarlo?

- No que va.

- Yo pensé que tú no vendrías al festival.

- No pensaba venir, estás cosas no me van mucho. He venido porque me lo ha dicho Amelia.

- ¿Amelia-sensei?

- Sí. Me estuvo varios días dándome la lata con que debía venir con ella y que la esperara aquí que también vendría con Hinata.

- Ya veo.

Tsunade apareció de pronto de la nada delante de Naruto y Shiro, que se dieron un pequeño susto por la sorpresa y vieron a Shizune detrás de ella.

- Vaya, que disfraces más originales lleváis, ¿eh?

- Más que tú Tsunade que ni te has preocupado por ponerte algo – comentó Shiro.

- Yo soy la Hokage no necesito disfrazarme. Tan solo he venido para ver si podía hablar con Jiraiya un momento. ¿Sabéis donde está?

- ¿En un festival como este y no te imaginas donde está? – Tras decir esto, Shiro señaló hacía un lugar en concretó y Tsunade miró hacía donde apuntaba Shiro.

Jiraiya estaba embobado mirando a las chicas que llevaban disfraces de animales como conejitas, tigresas y esas cosas y acosándolas.

- Venga, ¿qué te parece venir a tomar algo conmigo? – Le preguntó Jiraiya a una chica disfrazada de gata.

- Bueno… esto vera…

- Nos lo pasaremos muy bien ya lo verás…

Jiraiya fue golpeado por el fuerte puño de Tsunade y quedó inconsciente. Tsunade se lo llevó a rastras de allí.

- Lo que hay que ver… - murmuró Shiro mientras le daba un tragó a su refresco y luego oyó la voz de Amelia que lo hizo girarse.

- Shiroooo…

Cuando Shiro miró a Amelia no pudo resistir escupir todo el refresco que se había metido en la boca por la sorpresa. Amelia llevaba puesto unas patas de conejo en las manos y piernas, un traje blanco que le ocupaba desde las rodillas hasta un poco más por encima de sus pechos con una cola de conejo detrás, una nariz con bigotes y unas orejas de conejo.

- ¿Qué tal me veo Shiro? – Preguntó Amelia haciendo poses un tanto roja.

- B… bueno… esto… - Shiro no sabía que decir por la sorpresa.

Naruto se la quedó viéndola un poco maravillado y luego se acordó de Hinata.

- Amelia-sensei, ¿dónde está Hinata?

- Tienes ganas de verla, ¿eh Naruto? ¡Venga Hinata sal, no tengas vergüenza!

De una esquina salió Hinata y Shiro y Naruto quedaron maravillados de lo bien que le quedaba el disfraz que llevaba. Unas patas de perrito le cubrían sus piernas y sus manos, un traje blanco le cubría desde un poco por encima de las rodillas hasta sus pechos con una cola corta en la parte de atrás, llevaba un collar rojo con un cascabel y unas orejas puntiagudas en la cabeza.

- ¿Q… qué tal estoy? – Preguntó Hinata con un poco de vergüenza.

Shiro y Naruto estaban súper sorprendidos por lo bien que le quedaba ese disfraz a Hinata. Tras unos pocos minutos, Shiro se marchó con Amelia dejando a Naruto y a Hinata a solas.

- Esto… Naruto-kun… ¿te gusta? – Preguntó Hinata colorada y con un poco de timidez.

- Esto… como lo diría… estás preciosa Hinata.

- ¿De verdad?

- Sí, te queda muy bien – afirmó Naruto con una sonrisa.

Hinata se lanzó hacía el y lo abrazó muy contenta de que a Naruto le gustará su disfraz. Juntos se fueron hacía los puestos del festival en donde estuvieron viendo los distintos puestos que habían de caretas, juegos y de algunos libros donde vieron a Kakashi embobado con algún libro que Naruto estaba seguro que sería de Jiraiya.

- Naruto, mira.

Naruto se paró y vio como Hinata se dirigía a un puesto donde tenían peluches puestos. Era un puesto en donde debías acertar un cierto número de blancos para dar con el premio que querías. Naruto se fijo como Hinata estaba con la mirada fija en un pequeño oso.

- ¿Quieres ese oso Hinata? – Preguntó ella y Hinata solo asintió - ¡Bien, déjamelo a mí!

La verdad es que a Naruto le costó bastante conseguir el oso pero al final lo consiguió tras haber tenido que probar cinco veces.

- Toma Hinata – dijo Naruto mientras le daba el oso a Hinata.

- Muchas gracias Naruto-kun.

Siguieron su camino y se pararon a comer algo en un puesto de fideos fritos. Se sentaron en una pequeña mesa que vieron libre y comenzaron a comer. Naruto comía con muchas ganas mientras que Hinata comía muy despacio, algo que preocupo a Hinata.

- ¿Hinata? ¿Te pasa algo?

- ¿Eh? No… no es nada…

- Venga, dime que te pasa.

- Es que… estoy muy feliz…

- ¿Y eso?

- El poder pasar este rato a solas y divertirnos juntos tú y yo… eso me hace muy feliz... había soñado con un momento así muchas veces… y por fin mi deseo se ha cumplido.

Tras terminar de hablar, Hinata comenzó a comer un poco más deprisa y Naruto tan solo pudo sonreír.

Tras terminar de comer continuaron su camino por el festival. Por el camino encontraron a un niño pequeño llorando. Hinata se acercó para calmarlo.

- No llores… ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te has perdido? – El niño solo asintió. Hinata miró a Naruto que tan solo asintió. Hinata cogió al niño en brazos que dejo de llorar en ese momento y se fue con el a buscar a sus padres.

Naruto se la quedó mirando mientras tenía al niño en brazos y se el vino una imagen de el y Hinata llevando a su propio hijo. Imagen que pronto borró de su mente porque Hinata regresó.

- Perdona Naruto-kun, ¿seguimos?

- Claro.

Poco después llegaron al final de los puestos y se dirigieron a un pequeño barranco desde donde se podía ver toda la aldea de Konoha. Se sentaron casi al borde de este y Naruto se tumbo mirando al cielo. Hinata lo miró feliz.

- Naruto-kun….

- ¿Sí?

- Me lo he pasado hoy muy bien contigo… gracias…

- Yo también me lo he pasado muy bien.

- Naruto…

Naruto miró a Hinata y se sorprendió al ver lo que hacía. Hinata se había puesto a cuatro patas y sacaba la lengua como si imitara a un perro. Naruto se sorprendió de lo bella que se veía. Naruto se iba a sentar, pero Hinata apoyó sus patas delanteras sobre Naruto y lo volvió a tumbar y se coloco encima de el y lo miró con una mirada de ternura.

- Naruto-kun… no quiero que esta noche acabe nunca… quiero que seas solo mío…

- Y lo soy Hinata-chan – le dijo el con una sonrisa.

Naruto rodeó con sus brazos a Hinata y la tumbó encima suya y luego la beso en los labios con ternura un beso que Hinata correspondió con mucho gusto.

No muy lejos de allí, detrás de un árbol se encontraba el padre de Hinata mirándolos pensativos. Colgado de una rama boca abajo apareció Shiro.

- ¿No crees que eso de seguir a tú hija y espiar lo que hace está muy feo? – Preguntó Shiro.

- No sabía que iba a venir al festival ni tampoco que estuviera con ese chico.

- ¿Tienes algo en contra de eso quizás?

- Es joven aún, puede hacer lo que quiera.

Hiashi se estaba marchando y la voz de Shiro le hizo detenerse.

- Dime Hiashi… ¿alguna vez has visto a Hinata tan feliz?

Hiashi no contestó en seguida sino que tardó unos segundos en hacerlo.

- Ni estando contigo estaba tan feliz y no creas que no me alegro de ver que está así de contenta.

Hiashi se marchó y Shiro se quedó un momento mirando a la pareja y luego sonrió y se marchó de allí.

Hinata apartó sus labios de Naruto y lo miró con ternura. Naruto correspondió su mirada y volvieron a besarse bajo el cielo estrellado de la noche en donde se podía ver la vía Láctea y en donde la luna brillaba con todo su esplendor.


	23. Naruto se va

CAPÍTULO 22: DÍA DE VERANEO. NARUTO SE MARCHA

Era un fuerte día de verano y hacía un calor horrible en la villa. Tsunade se encontraba removiendo papeles en su mesa mientras se abanicaba con una de sus manos imitando el movimiento de un abanico. Alguien toco la puerta y entro sin que ella dijera nada. Era Jiraiya.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Preguntó Tsunade un poco de mal humor.

- Venía a decirte que creo que va siendo hora de que me lleve a Naruto conmigo.

- ¿Piensas que ya es el momento?

- Los de Akatsuki de momento están parados y Orochimaru no moverá ficha hasta dentro de dos años como mínimo. En el tiempo que queda quiero entrenar a Naruto.

- Bueno no sé… te lo podrías llevar pero… - el sonido de unos golpes en la puerta la hizo parar de hablar – .Adelante.

Shiro entró tras oír la voz de Tsunade y pudo ver que también estaba allí Jiraiya.

- Perdona si interrumpo algo – se disculpó Shiro mirándolos a los dos.

- Para nada. Dime, ¿qué quieres?

- Venía a pedirte un permiso para que dejes que me lleve a Naruto y Hinata.

- ¿Para llevarlos a dónde?

- Bueno, hicieron un buen trabajo con la misión que estuvieron conmigo y había pensado que por lo menos por un día que tuvieran unas vacaciones en la playa.

- Ya veo…

- De todas formas Shiro, iba a pedirle a Tsunade que me dejara llevarme ya a Naruto para entrenarlo. Se puede ir por supuesto pero dentro de poco se vendrá conmigo.

- Pues te lo llevas tarde. Yo pensaba que te lo ibas a llevar mucho antes.

- Lo sé. He estado investigando y no he podido.

- ¿Investigando qué?

- A Akatsuki y Orochimaru. Bueno. ¿Te importa si os acompaño?

- Por mi no hay problema, pero todo queda en como lo decía Tsunade.

Tsunade se quedo pensativa un momento y luego miró a Shiro.

- Puedes llevártelos pero los quiero de vuelta al anochecer.

- Recibido.

Shiro salió de la habitación y se fue en busca de Naruto y Hinata. Por el camino se encontró con Rikimaru, Kakashi y Amelia a quienes también invitó a ir. Después de encontrar fácilmente a Naruto, que estaba comiendo ramen, fue a casa de los Hyuga donde Hinata se llevó una gran sorpresa por la noticia.

- Bueno, entonces, ¿vienes?

- Es que vera Shiro-sensei… es que yo… no tengo bañador…

- ¿Cómo que no tienes bañador?

- No ha ido a la playa nunca. ¿Cómo quieres que tenga bañador Shiro? – Comentó Hiashi que estaba sentado tomando un té.

- Bueno, le pediremos a Amelia que te deje uno. Esa mujer guarda toda la ropa que ha tenido a lo largo de su vida y seguro que algo te vendrá bien. Venga vete a prepararte.

- ¡Si, Shiro-sensei!

Hinata se fue y Hiashi y Shiro se quedaron solos.

- Como siempre… te sales con la tuya… - comentó Hiashi.

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Ha sonado mal, ¿sabes?

- Lo siento, pero… cuando Hinata era pequeña siempre era igual… siempre eras tu quien conseguías que se lo pasará bien y yo jamás he hecho nada con ella que se pudiera considerar diversión.

- Hablas como un viejo gruñón. Nunca es tarde para hacer algo por tu hija si de verdad te importa.

- No lo sé…

Hinata vino al poco y se marchó con Shiro. En la puerta ya estaban todos esperando. Naruto ya se había preparado poniéndose el bañador y una camisa de manga corta blanca, Kakashi llevaba sus cosas en la mochila al igual que Amelia y Rikimaru. Jiraiya fue el último en llegar.

El grupo se puso en marcha y en menos de una llegaron a la costa, a una inmensa costa que se caracteriza porque su agua siempre está limpia y cristalina. El grupo quedo asombrado por la belleza del lugar. Había gente, pero lograron encontrar un sitio donde ponerse.

- Bueno, nosotras vamos a cambiarnos. Nos vemos luego – dijo Amelia y junto con Hinata se marchó.

Cuando colocaron la sombrilla y las toallas, el grupo se puso cómodo. Todos quedaron sorprendidos cuando Kakashi se quedo solamente con un bañador de color rojo, sin quitarse la máscara, y con una gorra para que el sol no lo molestara mientras leyera.

- Bueno – dijo Jiraiya - . Si no os importa yo voy a dar una vuelta por este magnifica lugar.

Shiro y los demás lo miraron de reojo y vieron como estaba mirando en todas direcciones con su cara de pervertido y en pocos segundos desapareció del lugar.

- Viejo pervertido… - pensaron todos mientras veían como lo perdían de vista.

Shiro se tumbó en su toalla y cerró los ojos pero la voz de Amelia llamándolos le hizo abrirlos para mirarla. Amelia llevaba un bikini con estampado de flores. Todos quedaron sorprendidos al verla y no dijeron ni una palabra.

- ¿Qué tal estoy? – Preguntó ella exhibiendo su cuerpo.

- Bueno… pues… - todos se callaron al mismo tiempo mirándose unos a otros.

Hinata apareció de detrás de Amelia. Llevaba un bikini de color rosa cubierto por una chaqueta de verano. Todos se quedaron pasmados al verla, sobre todo Naruto que no sabía ni que decir cuando ella se le acercó.

- Esto… Naruto-kun… ¿qué tal me veo? – Preguntó Hinata con una voz tímida y con la cara sonrojada.

- Pues… esto… verás… - Naruto apartó la vista un momento y luego la volvió a mirar y se tranquilizó un poco - . Estás preciosa.

- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó Hinata con alegría y Naruto solo asintió.

Naruto y Hinata no tardaron en meterse en el agua mientras los demás se quedaban fuera.

- Hay que ver que bien se está tomando el sol… - pensó Shiro y oyó como Amelia lo llamaba.

- Shiro.

Shiro la miró de reojo y pego un salto de sorpresa al verla. Estaba tumbada boca abajo con la parte de arriba del bikini desabrochada.

- ¿Me pones un poco de crema Shiro? – Le preguntó Amelia a Shiro mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Shiro cogió la crema y se la iba a poner pero de pronto noto algo raro a su alrededor y algo se le echo encima. Era Jiraiya que se había puesto encima suya.

- Deja que lo haga un profesional Shiro – le susurró Jiraiya a Shiro.

- Bueno… ¿me la pones ya o qué? – Preguntó Amelia impaciente.

Jiraiya se puso un poco de crema en la mano y empezó a restregarla en la espalda de Amelia. La cara de Jiraiya se puso roja y mostraba una cara de pervertido que asustaba hasta a Rikimaru.

- Mmm… Shiro que bien lo haces…

A los pocos segundos, Amelia abrió los ojos y vio que Shiro estaba tirando en el suelo. Amelia se giro un poco y vio como quien le estaba poniendo la crema era Jiraiya con una cara de pervertido que la asustó por lo que por acto reflejo le pego un puñetazo que lo lanzó varios metros lejos de allí e hizo que Jiraiya cayera al mar.

Para que no cometiera más actos como esos, el grupo ató a Jiraiya a un poste al sol donde se estuvo abrasando un buen rato. Al rato Hinata salio del agua y se sentó en su toalla mientras Naruto se quedó allí un poco más. Hinata miro de reojo a Shiro que estaba tumbado con unas gafas de sol puestas para que el sol no lo molestara.

- ¿Shiro-sensei? – Preguntó Hinata en voz baja porque si Shiro estaba dormido no quería molestarle.

- ¿Mm…? ¿Qué pasa Hinata?

- Pensé que estaba dormido. Siento si lo he molestado…

- No te preocupes, con este calor no creo que me pueda dormir.

Hubo un pequeño silencio. Hinata habló finalmente rompiendo ese silencio que le parecía incómodo.

- Nunca había estado en la playa desde que vine de pequeña y apenas me acuerdo. Pero si recuerdo que me lo pasé muy bien…

Shiro la miro de reojo un momento y guardó silencio mientras la oía.

- No sé quien fue quien me trajo pero si recuerdo que se enfadó mucho conmigo porque no quería irme…

- Normal, te tiraste todo el día metida en el agua – la interrumpió Shiro.

- ¿Eh? – Fue lo único que Hinata pudo decir al escuchar lo que Shiro había dicho.

- Estuviste todo el día en el agua y cuando llegó la hora de irse no querías salir.

- ¿Cómo sabe usted eso? – Preguntó Hinata sorprendida.

- ¿Quién crees que te llevo a la playa cuando eras pequeña?

Hinata se paró a pensar un momento y pronto recordó imágenes de su niñez donde Shiro estaba con ella.

- ¿F… fue uestes Shiro-sensei?

- Cuando eras pequeña, yo te tenía bajo mi cuidado, mejor dicho, mi misión era la de protegerte.

- ¿Protegerme?

- Cuando acabo la guerra ninja, las aldeas rivales de Konoha querían apoderarse de los ojos especiales de la villa, es decir, el Byakugan del clan Hyuga, el Onigan del clan Yagami y el Sharingan del clan Uchiha. Sin embargo, el sharingan y el onigan no es algo que se pueda controlar tan fácilmente, el obtener su poder se obtiene con el paso de los años, por lo que les resultaba más fácil obtener el byakugan ya que los Hyuga nacéis con ellos y solo tenéis que aprender a usarlos.

Hinata prestaba mucha atención a lo que Shiro decía y recordaba que algo de eso había oído en la academia.

- Una vez te intentaron secuestrar pero tu padre los detuvo a tiempo. Como era mucho más fácil obtener el byakugan de una niña pequeña que de un Hyuga adulto, les interesaba mucho obtener el tuyo sobre todo porque eres hija del jefe de los Hyuga. Para protegerte, me encomendaron la misión de velar por tu seguridad mientras durará todo el asunto.

- ¿De verdad?

- La verdad, es que en verdad me mandaron a mi a vigilarte porque yo en aquel tiempo era un ninja irresponsable y actuaba mucho por mi cuenta y pensaron que cuidándote me haría un poco más responsable, por lo que fue más un castigo.

A Hinata le dio un pequeño vuelco el corazón al oír esto. Recordaba ya muchas veces en la que Shiro la había hecho feliz estando con ella, pero ahora resulta que el lo hacía todo por obligación y que no fue nada feliz a su lado. Hinata agacho la mirada triste y guardo silencio por un rato hasta que finalmente se atrevió a preguntarle a Shiro lo que ella realmente quería saber.

- Shiro-sensei… ¿Fui… fui una carga para usted? ¿Fue una carga tener que cuidarme?

Shiro guardó silencio por un momento y la miro de reojo. Vio como la cara de Hinata mostraba tristeza y luego sonrió.

- La verdad es que no.

Hinata se giró para ver a Shiro ya que su respuesta había sido toda una sorpresa para ella.

- Al principio pensaba que si que sería una pesadez cuidar de una niña pequeña, pero… según pasaba el tiempo y veía tu sonrisa cada vez que hacíamos algo que te gustaba, pensaba que no estaba tan mal tener que cuidarte.

- ¿De verdad? – Preguntó Hinata feliz.

- No pienses que aunque me obligaran a cuidarte fue una carga para mí. Todo lo contrario. Tú sonrisa de felicidad cuando hacíamos algo que te gustaba era algo reconfortante. Además, muchas veces llorabas mucho cuando entrenabas con tu padre y venías a mi en busca de consuelo y era como si estuviera cuidando a una hermana pequeña.

- Shiro-sensei…

- Mi misión no ha cambiado Hinata. Hay gente aún interesada en el byakugan y hay que protegerte. De todas formas, mi misión no terminará hasta que tengas los 18 años.

- ¿Hasta que yo tenga 18 años?

- Sí bueno… es algo que acordaron entre la familia y el cuarto.

- Entonces, dejo mi vida en sus manos Shiro-sensei – dijo Hinata sonriendo y Shiro solo asintió.

Cuando el sol se ocultó, el grupo regresó a Konoha y cada se fue por su camino excepto Naruto que se fue con Jiraiya porque el quería hablar con el.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres Ero-senin? Estoy cansado y quiero irme a casa.

- Quería decirte que te prepares bien porque pasado mañana nos iremos – dijo Jiraiya seriamente.

- ¿Nos iremos? ¿A dónde?

- Recuerda que te dije que te entrenaría personalmente y creo que va siendo hora de que empecemos.

- ¿De verdad? ¿¡De verdad me vas a entrenar por fin!? – Preguntó Naruto entusiasmado y Jiraiya solo asintió ante lo que Naruto comenzó a dar saltos de alegría.

Pasaron los días y el rumor se extendió por toda la aldea y pronto llegó a Hinata quien no se había atrevido a ir a ver a Naruto en esos días. Era ya de noche y cuando amaneciera Naruto partiría para iniciar su entrenamiento con Jiraiya.

Hinata se encontraba en el tejado de su casa, encima de su habitación, mirando las estrellas del cielo cuando oyó un ruido en su espalda y se giró rápidamente preparada por si la atacaban. Era Naruto.

- ¡N… Naruto-kun!

- Perdona si te asuste Hinata, no era mi intención.

Naruto se fue hacía Hinata y ambos se sentaron en el tejado.

- No has venido a despedirme como los demás.

- Es que…

- Tengo muchas ganas de irme la verdad, tengo ganas de hacerme más fuerte y poder machacar a esos estúpidos de Akatsuki y a ese idiota de Orochimaru.

Hinata solo guardaba silencio.

- Será duro lo sé, pero tengo que hacerme más fuerte si quiero cumplir mi sueño de ser Hokage.

Hinata se lanzó de pronto hacía Naruto, apoyando su cabeza en su pecho y rodeándolo con sus brazos. Estaba llorando.

- Hinata…

- ¡Naruto-kun! ¡No quiero que te vayas! ¡No quiero que me dejes sola!

- H… Hinata…

- Ahora que por fin te había confesado mis sentimientos… ahora que por fin te habías fijado en mí… te tienes que ir… durante mucho tiempo…

- Tampoco es tanto Hinata, serán solo un par de años nada más. Estaré de vuelta antes de que te des cuenta.

- ¡Aún así no quiero que te separes de mi lado por favor!

Hinata lloró sobre el pecho de Naruto y este solo podía acariciarle su cabello. Le molestaba que Hinata se sintiera así por su culpa.

- Te prometo que me haré más fuerte lo antes posible y cuando vuelva me cargaré en muy poco tiempo a esos tíos y traeré a Sasuke de vuelta y luego estaremos juntos tú y yo.

Hinata lo miró aún con unas cuantas lágrimas en sus ojos.

- ¿De verdad?

- Si – asintió Naruto - . Así que espérame, ¿vale?

- Naruto-kun…

Hinata besó a Naruto y este le correspondió muy amablemente. Después de estar un rato más con ella, Naruto se marchó y Hinata se fue a dormir.

Al amanecer, cuando Naruto se fue, con el consentimiento de su padre Hinata observó escondida como Naruto se marchaba sintiéndose incapaz de decirle algo. Cuando perdió de vista a Naruto se marchó a su casa. Al llegar comprobó como su padre y Neji ya estaban de nuevo entrenando. Se sentó y los observó. Al poco su padre y Neji la vieron y se tomaron un descanso.

Neji fue enseguida a su lado.

- La veo muy triste Hinata-sama.

- No… estoy bien… gracias – dijo ella con una sonrisa.

Neji no se quedó muy convencido pero cuando se giró hacía Hiashi vio como este estaba mirando hacía arriba, hacía el techo y corrió a su lado. En el techo vio que había una persona que estaba intercambiando una mirada con Hiashi. Hinata también se unió al grupo y enseguida reconoció a la persona misteriosa.

- ¡Shiro-sensei! – Pensó Hinata.

- Vaya, la familia Hyuga casi al completo. Siento si interrumpo algo.

- No te preocupes Shiro. ¿Qué quieres? – Mientras Hiashi preguntaba, Shiro había saltado del techo y ya se dirigía hacía ellos.

- Pues veras es un asunto un tanto especial.

- ¿De qué se trata?

Shiro miró un momento a Hinata y luego sonrió.

- He venido a llevarme a Hinata para entrenarla personalmente.

Todos los Hyuga se quedaron sorprendidos, Hinata la que más.

- ¿Hablas en serio Shiro? – Preguntó Hiashi.

- Sí – respondió Shiro mientras se dirigía hacía Hinata - . Tsunade ha aceptado dejar que me ocupe del entrenamiento de Hinata personalmente durante un tiempo pero con dos condiciones.

- ¿Y se pueden saber cuales son Shiro? – Preguntó Hiashi sin cambiar su mirada y su seriedad.

- La primera es que Hinata este de acuerdo.

Shiro miró a Hinata y puso sus manos sobre sus hombros.

- Dime Hinata, ¿te gustaría venirte conmigo un tiempo y que yo te entrenase?

Hinata se cayó un momento. Ella la verdad es que si quería irse con el y entrenar porque así sería más fuerte cuando la viera Naruto, pero por otra parte no quería causarle la molestia a Shiro de tener que ocuparse de ella. Tras un breve periodo de tiempo al final respondió.

- Si, me encantaría – dijo Hinata con una sonrisa.

- ¿Y cuál es la segunda condición Shiro?

Hiashi y Shiro cambiaron una mirada seria por un momento y al final Shiro la dijo.

- Que tú estés de acuerdo.

Hiashi guardó silencio y se cruzó de brazos. Estuvo pensando un buen rato e iba a decir que no estaba muy de acuerdo, pero, cuando vio el rostro de Hinata, que estaba seguro que ella querría ir, no pudo decir lo que realmente iba a decir.

- Si Hinata quiere ir, por mí esta bien.

Hinata mostró una gran sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa que a su padre sorprendió pues que el recordará jamás le había sonreído a si.

- Bueno, entonces si está decidido… Hinata vete a prepararte que partimos inmediatamente.

- ¡Si, Shiro-sensei!

Hinata se fue corriendo hacía su habitación a preparar la mochila y Shiro se quedo con Hiashi y Neji esperando.

- Dime Shiro, ¿a que viene este interés por entrenarla? – Preguntó Hiashi.

- Me gustaría entrenarla personalmente, eso es todo. Tú ya estas demasiado ocupado con tú hija pequeña y con Neji. Además si tu la entrenases tú no confías en su potencial.

Hiashi guardó silencio al igual que Neji que no se atrevió a decir nada ante la conversación de dos ninjas que sabía que eran muy respetados en la aldea. Aunque no conocía en persona a Shiro Yagami, el sabía que era un ninja muy conocido y que el jamás tomaba sus decisiones a la ligera.

Hinata volvió al rato cargada con una mochila.

- ¡Ya estoy lista Shiro-sensei!

- Bien, entonces nos vamos. No te preocupes Hiashi, te devolveré a tu hija dentro de poco.

- Tú procura cuidarla.

- Descuida.

Shiro se marchó con Hinata de la casa central de los Hyuga y Hiashi regresó al entrenamiento con Neji. Estaba feliz porque por una vez, Hinata le había sonreído como el deseaba.

Shiro y Hinata no tardaron en salir por la puerta principal de la aldea y a los pocos minutos Hinata se detuvo. Shiro se paró y la miro extrañado.

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa Hinata?

- Esto… quería agradecerle… que se vaya a ocupar de mí.

- Ah, eso. No te preocupes no es nada. De todas formas, cuando vuelva Naruto querrás ser aun más fuerte para que el se fije en como no solo el ha cambiado sino tú también, ¿no?

Hinata se lo pensó un momento y luego contestó con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

- ¡Sí!

Shiro y Hinata abandonaron las tierras de Konoha bajo un atardecer en donde el sol ya se estaba ocultando.

FIN

Bueno, este es el último capitulo de mi fanfic de Naruto. Verán que he cambiado un poco el final de la serie para que concuerde con un poco de la historia pero no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho la verdad. Quiero agradecer a todo el mundo que ha estado leyendo mi historia y apoyándome continuamente, sobre todo a los que han dejado sus comentarios diciendo lo que les iba pareciendo el fic. En fin que ha sido un honor haber escrito para vosotros y espero que si vuelvo a escribir algo también lo leáis para darme vuestra opinión.


End file.
